Parents Too Young
by AngelicDevil1
Summary: For a new class the students are put into pairs and given a baby to look after for 3 weeks. Two enemies are paired together, but maybe a baby is what they need to bring them together. Let the fun begin. HermioneDraco
1. Default Chapter

**Parents Too Young**  
  
Summary: For a new class the students are put into pairs and given a baby to look after for 3 weeks. Two enemies are paired together, but maybe a baby is what they need to bring them together .Let the fun begin. Hermione/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction now would I? I would be writing the next HP Book!! So yeah, I own nothing.  
  
Rating: Now I've thought a lot about this. I'm giving it a PG-13 as a precaution basically and for later chapters.  
  
A/N – Ok, so I've never written HP fanfic before so do be nice because I'm only little ,hahaha ok well I suppose you can't call 5ft 11 little but still! I wasn't actually going to put this on here anyways but someone persuaded me to. Now I won't bother adding more chapters if people don't want them basically. So if you do want more...review.  
  
Chapter 1: New Class  
  
Hermione Granger breezed down the corridors of Hogwarts with 3 books in her arms and her thick, brown hair flowing behind her. It was the second day of her 6th Year and she was walking swiftly towards the Great Hall to meet Harry and Ron.  
  
She was rounding a corner when she went straight into somebody else hard giving out a small yelp.  
  
'Watch where your going mudblood' The blond haired Slytherin smirked as he watched her lean down to pick up her books she dropped.  
  
'Maybe you should watch where you're going Malfoy' She glared as she stood up with her books back in her arms.  
  
'You have no respect for people better than you Granger' He said moving to get past her.  
  
'Arse' She muttered as he walked by. He heard, turned around and gave her a shove so her books tumbled back down to the floor. She let out a very heavy sigh and turned round to meet the smirking face of Draco.  
  
'Go back to the floor Granger. That's where you belong, with the dirt' He said with venom.  
  
Hermione tried to stay calm by thinking of as many happy thoughts that came to her at that moment, most of these thoughts featured Malfoy dying in various ways. She picked up her books and headed to the hall with her head held high, determined not to let Malfoy get to her.  
  
She landed in her seat at the table in the great hall with a small thump and a sigh. Ron was sitting there putting every food that he could see into his mouth while Harry sat there looking fascinated at the amount of food his friend could consume.  
  
Hermione glanced at Ron and rolled her eyes. 'Why do you insist on eating like an animal?'  
  
Ron glanced at her and smiled with a full mouth. 'It's more fun' He said and continued to eat.  
  
Hermione pulled a face and shook her head with a small smile.  
  
'You seem...errr...tetchy?' Harry said tearing his eyes away from Ron.  
  
'Don't worry about it, just had an encounter with another kind' She mumbled. Harry shot her a confused glance. 'Malfoy' she explained. He nodded.  
  
'Have you looked at our timetable yet? We have a new class called 'Family Planning', whatever that means' Harry said while stuffing some food into his mouth.  
  
'Family Planning? Sounds exciting don't you think?' She asked her two best friends.  
  
'Yeah sounds riveting' Ron said sarcastically with a grin. 'Who's teaching it?'  
  
'I don't know, lets just all ask the powers of good that it's not Snape' Harry said with a grimace.  
  
All the students that had family planning shuffled into the classroom that was holding the lesson murmuring softly to themselves.  
  
They all looked around confused, there were no tables or chairs in the entire room expect for a teacher's desk at the front. The door at the back burst open and Snape walked in without even a glance at the students.  
  
'Sit Down' He commanded when he reached the desk. All the students looked around confused.  
  
'Where should we be sitting down sir?' Hermione asked softly.  
  
'Where do you think Miss Granger? On the floor!' He said in his usual dead tone voice. The Gryffindors looked down at the floor, shrugged and then sat down and crossed their legs. The Slytherins on the other hand made disgusted looks and refused.  
  
'No Malfoy sits in the dirt sir. No Slytherin does either' Draco said with a smirk.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes slightly and conjured up enough chairs for the Slytherins while the Gryffindors sat there looking rather annoyed.  
  
' Ok, I'm going to make this quick. If you look on your timetable you realise you have this lesson everyday for the next 3 weeks. In the next 3 weeks this lesson will be a free period for you. The meaning of this class is to realise the repercussions of your actions' Snape looked rather uncomfortable by this point and the students couldn't help but laugh under their breathes. He ignored them and carried on. 'This is a completely new experiment and we hope it will go well' He stopped as McGonagall walked in and stepped to the front.  
  
'I'll take over now' She said casting a confused look at the Gryffindors sitting in the floor. She shot a side ward glance at Snape and conjured up more seats.  
  
'You are all going to be put in opposite sex pairings and given a new area to live in for 3 weeks. It will have a living area, a bedroom and a bathroom. You are going to be given a baby to take care of for the next 3 weeks and raise with your partner' At this, most of the class looked as if they were about ready to run out of the classroom.  
  
Hermione piped up. 'Is it really responsible to be putting a boy and girl in a room together?' The Sytherins burst into laughter at this and started making remarks under their breaths.  
  
'The point of this experiment is to make you think again about sleeping with the opposite sex and yes Miss Granger, you do have a point. The bedrooms will be enchanted so no one will be able to...break school rules-'  
  
'What sex of baby are we going to get? 'Hermione questioned again.  
  
'You will find out later. The child that you will raise will be your own, it will look like you, it will have the same blood as you and it will be from the same gene pool as you and your partner. So if you and your partner ever had a child, this will be what it will be like in a way' She finished giving them a look.  
  
There was a low buzz over the room as the students considered this task.  
  
Ron looked at Harry looking frightened 'Our own baby? What if we kill it? Or...drop it on it's head or something'  
  
'Don't be silly Ron' Hermione smiled.  
  
'I think it will be interesting, I'm just extremely worried about who I'm going to be paired up with' Harry said casting a look at the female Slytherins.  
  
'Excuse me Professor, where are these babies coming from?' Hermione shouted over the buzzing.  
  
'A spell Miss Granger' Answered Snape almost sarcastically.  
  
McGonagall started shouting over the noise. 'I am not going to tell you who decided on these pairings I'm about to say but you and your partner have been chosen for a reason so do not question it. I'm going to read out your partners now' Immediately everyone fell silent as she pulled out a large bit of parchment.  
  
'Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown' They both smiled at one another.  
  
'Blaise Zabini and Parvati Patil' There were a few noises of disgust from the Slytherin.  
  
'Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson' At this Pansy looked like she was about to either hit something very hard or cry in a dark corner.  
  
'Hermione Granger and ...' Hermione slowly bit her lip. 'Harry Potter'  
  
She turned round grinning insanely at Harry as he put his thumbs up at her.  
  
'Oh wait' McGonagall said reading the parchment again. Hermione's smile slowly disappeared. 'I read the wrong line'  
  
Hermione watched anxiously as she watched the professor run her finger along the line to another name. McGonagall looked rather surprised but then hid it very well and faces the students.  
  
'Draco Malfoy' She said looking at Hermione. The minute the name was read out half the Slytherins starting yelling about the disgrace of it and the Gryffindors started giving Hermione sympathetic pats on the head.  
  
'I am NOT raising a kid with a mudblood!' Draco yelled standing up and pointing a finger at her.  
  
'Oh because you think I want to be paired with you ferret boy?' Hermione said getting up and facing him.  
  
'How dare you even face me you filthy little-' Malfoy started but was cut off as he was flung backwards against a wall. He hit the wall with a small crack and landed on the floor with his robe over his head. He pushed it to the side and looked at the figure holding the wand and smirked.  
  
'That the best you got Granger?' He said getting his wand out, standing up and pointing it at her.  
  
'I wouldn't waste my best on you!' She yelled at him shaking with anger.  
  
'Stop it both of you before you get a detention' McGonagall yelled looking very angry with the two young students.  
  
Malfoy sat back down with a glare still set in his features. 'Wait till my father hears about this' He fumed.  
  
Hermione gave a withering glance at him and sat down next to Harry who put a comforting arm around her.  
  
'Let the games begin' Hermione mumbled under her breath as she glanced towards Malfoy.  
  
A/N yes me again! Jeez, you guys can't escape, you get my notes at the beginning of this chapter and at the end! Well if you think this story so far is complete crap, please review anyway so I can go and have a good cry and never write again, but if you think its good, review so I can start opening bottles of wine. Review my little goblins! 


	2. Suicide is the easy way out

**Parents Too Young  
**  
Disclaimer: I own everything, I really do. I am god! Well a girl can dream can't she? OK, I own nothing.  
  
A/N Thank you sooo much to everyone that reviewed my first chapter! I really don't think I'm that good at writing to be honest and I was surprised I got one review! Nice surprise to see I got a few more! I'm not into personal reviews unless people ask me questions or whatever! But thanks to everyone!  
  
**Chapter 2: Suicide is the easy way out  
**  
The last few students walked along the corridors to their living quarters. Many pairings had already been dropped off at their home for the next 3 weeks. Hermione was still sulking, she had tried putting a positive light on being paired with Malfoy and had even asked her friends to help her with optimistic thoughts.  
  
When Hermione stood there waiting for helpful thoughts from Ron and Harry, she was asking for way too much.  
  
Harry came up with 'Well, we could kill him, then you wouldn't have to put up with him'  
  
And Ron simply kept muttering 'Bloody Hell'  
  
Her girl friends on the other hand had a different point of view.  
  
'I mean's he's quite hot if you look at him from a distance and squint' Lavender had said with a wink.  
  
Parvati had similar thoughts. 'I mean, your sleeping in the same room as him Hermione, you'll see him in his boxers nudge nudge wink wink'  
  
Now these thoughts should've been appealing to Hermione but she had no interest what so ever in seeing him in boxers..or even seeing him at all that entire year.  
  
'Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger' Snape said at the front. They both trudged up to him, neither looking too overthrilled. 'Here are your living quarters'  
  
They both walked into the room and looked around. Neither said anything to the other but they were both equally pleased. The room was extremely cosy with many big armchairs and sofas dotted around a fire. There were two doors on the opposite side of the room, Draco went to one and Hermione went to the other.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and noticed a bath the size of a swimming pool and several tables for the 'baby'. That's when it came to him. Where was this baby they were meant to raise?  
  
He suddenly heard a small squeal from the other room and walked casually to the doorframe of the other room and leant on it.  
  
Hermione was standing there with a tiny baby in her arms smiling and bobbing her up and down. Malfoy rolled his eyes and continued to watch from the doorframe looking quite bored. He noticed there were two double beds, one with black covers, the other with blue, and a cot, which was decorated with pink. A girl.  
  
Hermione smiled at the baby girl as she continued bobbing her up and down in her arms. The baby had the brightest blue eyes with some soft blond curls on her head. Malfoy moved his way further into the room but still kept his distance.  
  
Hermione shot him a look. 'She won't bite'  
  
He walked as casually as possible nearer to Hermione with his hands in his pockets. He pulled one hand out and softly prodded the baby in the stomach.  
  
Hermione turned shocked towards Draco. 'Did you just poke her?'  
  
'I wanted to see if she does anything' He said looking quite at a loss as to what to do.  
  
'She's a baby you nitwit, she's not going to start playing tennis or speaking french' Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
  
'Pffft' Malfoy said not really paying much attention.  
  
'What do you want to call her?' Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Well seeing as I am her father, I think...Malfoy Jr' he said smugly.  
  
'She's a girl'  
  
'So?'  
  
'So, you can't call a girl Malfoy Jr'  
  
'I'm allowed to call her what I want'  
  
'We're both her parents'  
  
'Please don't remind me, I'm trying to pretend this is a horrible dream'  
  
'What about something simple like Hannah?'  
  
'No' He said simply, knowing that whatever name Hermione suggested he would disagree with just because it was Hermione suggesting it.  
  
'What then?' Hermione said getting angrier by the minute.  
  
He roughly took the tiny child into his arms and looked at her as if she was an alien.  
  
He made a face. 'Eugh!, she has your eyes'  
  
'Name Malfoy' Hermione said sitting down on her bed irritated.  
  
'Ella' He said without a thought as he looked into the baby's eyes.  
  
'Fine. Ella then' Hermione said leaning back onto the pillows of her bed and looking over at Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy then moved the baby into one arm and put his hand under her neck. Ella wrapped her fingers around one of his big fingers and let out a gurgle. Malfoy remained unmoved and walked over to Hermione and practically dropped her into Hermione's arms.  
  
'You can't just drop a child like that Malfoy!' Hermione shouted as he walked towards the door.  
  
'I do what I like when I like mudblood'  
  
'Do you try and be an annoying little idiot or does it just come naturally?'  
  
'You would do well not talking to me like that Granger'  
  
'Why? Are you going to get your death eater of a daddy to come and kill me?' She said as if she was talking to someone dumb.  
  
He pulled out his wand and aimed straight at Hermione's heart. 'Shut up'  
  
Hermione's instincts kicked in and she turned around shielding Ella from the direction of Malfoy's wand.  
  
Malfoy saw this and rolled his eyes, he put his wand back and walked out of the room in a huff.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh. 'Well Ella, it seems your father isn't cut out to be a father at all. Do you think his fatherly instincts will kick in sometime soon?' Ella gurgled a little more. 'No I don't they will either'  
  
Hermione took Ella down to the hall that evening where her friends were currently waiting for her. She walked in and slouched onto the wooden bench while resting Ella on her chest. She looked around and looked extremely confused. No one else had his or her babies with them. She looked to Harry who was by himself.  
  
'Harry' She said as he turned to face her.  
  
'Oh look how adorable she is' Harry said smiling, he pulled a face at her to try and make Ella laugh. She put out her tiny hands to his face.  
  
'Harry' Hermione repeated. He continued ignoring her and blew a raspberry at Ella and laughed.  
  
'Harry' She tried again getting slightly irritated at Harry who was currently clapping his hands infront of her in Hermione's arms.  
  
'A wimba wop a wimba wop ' he started to sing to Ella 'a wimba wop a wimba wop, in the jungle, the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight'  
  
'In the jungle!' Ron launched into song as he sat next to Hermione.  
  
'The mighty jungle' they both sang to Ella while Hermione turned red with embarrassment as she saw Dean look her way. They stopped to catch their breath.  
  
'You guys done with the singing?' Hermione said raising an eyebrow.  
  
'No, there are still two more verses to go' Ron said rolling his eyes with a wink to Ella.  
  
'Not in this song!' She said looking at them with a fake smile.  
  
'Where's your sense of rhythm..... Or fun for that matter Hermione?' Harry said tilting his head.  
  
'I was trying to ask you something and you started singing'  
  
'Sorry' the boys mumbled looking down at their laps.  
  
'Now, where are your babies? I'm the only one here with a child'  
  
'Oh mines asleep' Harry said taking a breadstick and putting it in front of Ella's mouth. 'Hungry?'  
  
Hermione took the break stick and put it down. 'Ron? Where's yours?'  
  
'Sleeping, same as Harry's' He said as he looked down into the round blue eyes of the baby.  
  
'How come Ella isn't sleeping like everyone else then?'  
  
'Babies are different. Who came up with Ella?' Harry said now dangling a bit of carrot in front of Ella's mouth as if she were a dog.  
  
'The one and only idiot, Malfoy' She said while snatching the carrot out of Harry's hands. 'Will you stop offering her food?'  
  
'She looks hungry, Ron, wouldn't you say she looks hungry?'  
  
Ron moved back a little, looked at Ella and started studying her as if she were a painting. 'I dunno Harry, what do hungry babies look like?'  
  
'Like Ella' He stated while searching for more food to tempt her with.  
  
Hermione decided to lighten up and smiled kindly to them both. 'You have your own babies, go torment them.'  
  
'We are not tormenting her Hermione, we're simply being nice' Harry suddenly leaned across the table and picked up a mug of coffee. 'Oh she'll love this'  
  
'Harry, you cannot give her caffeine'  
  
'I was only joking' He laughed.  
  
'Good' She said happily resting Ella on the table with her arms around her.  
  
'How's Malfoy?' Ron asked while crunching on some breadsticks.  
  
'Well, we haven't killed each other yet so, as best as can be expected I suppose.' She said and kissed Ella on the head.  
  
'Oooo Hermione, don't get too attached, she's going in 3 weeks and the only way to get her back would be to sleep with Mal-'  
  
'Don't even say it Ron! Don't even think it, erase it from your mind right now young man' Hermione shouted covering her ears.  
  
A/N OK, I was not happy with this chapter, I didn't like writing it! That might have something to do with the fact I was interrupted every 10 mins from my computer telling me I had a virus! Grrr!! But next chapter I hope should be better! Review my fellow amphibians! Hahaha random I know! offers chocolate cake Question though... Angst or Fluff? What dya prefer? 


	3. Soundproof rooms sound appealing

**Parents Too Young**  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, I am not insanely rich which means, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters..which is a shame coz I would make the books more shippy!  
  
A/N waves me again! Thanks to all my friends leaving me to go on various holidays this coming week, I'm going to have a lot of spare time so I'm going to be writing the chapters fairly fast I hope. Thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter! I'm afraid from here onwards there's going to be more fluff!  
  
**Chapter 3: Soundproof rooms sound appealing**  
  
The next 2 days went by in the same way. Hermione would take care of Ella unless she had classes, which instead she would leave Ella with someone else in the Gryffindor common room. Normally prefects or friends.  
  
Malfoy's role was no existent. He would pretend that Ella and Hermione weren't even there. He would only come to their living area to sleep and wash and if he ever saw them, he wouldn't even acknowledge their presence. But on one night, Hermione was sure to make him take notice.  
  
Hermione was pacing about their room trying to get Ella to sleep. She glanced to the alarm clock on the table and the red numbers told her it was 2.34am. She inwardly groaned and looked over to the dark figure under the bed sheets on the next bed.  
  
Malfoy, like the last few nights, had put a silencing charm on his bed sheets so if Ella deciding to scream at the top of her lungs in the middle of the night, he was ignorant of it.  
  
Hermione kept rocking the screaming baby in her arms trying to get her to calm down but to no avail. It was late, she was exhausted and pissed off so she walked over to the edge of Malfoy's bed, sat on the edge and punched him in the shoulder.  
  
He groaned and his sleepy eyes slowly opened and tried registering what was around him. 'What dya want Granger?' He said, too tired to put a vicious tone into his voice.  
  
'To stop her from crying' She snapped. 'You've got away with it for 2 nights but this is it, I'm too tired. I can't think straight anymore, she won't stop' She said close to tears with tiredness.  
  
Malfoy looked at her strangely for a second, he wasn't used to dealing with emotional girls or screaming babies so he sat up and put his hands in front of him.  
  
Hermione passed Ella to him silently and laid her head in her hands. 'I'm going to the bathroom' She mumbled but Malfoy couldn't hear as the baby was still crying. She padded to the bathroom lazily but when she came back she was greeted with a silent room. No screaming or crying.  
  
She looked towards Malfoy's bed and saw him, clad in boxers, sitting cross- legged with Ella asleep in his arms.  
  
'How?' She managed to mouth at him.  
  
He shot her his famous smirk and looked rather proud of himself. 'She just stopped' He whispered into the darkness.  
  
Hermione nodded silently, crawled into bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open as beams of light flowed across the carpet of their room hitting her bed sheets. She groggily sat up and looked over at the crib sitting opposite her bed. She got up and wandered over to it while rubbing her eyes but stopped when she saw no Ella.  
  
She spun round quickly and looked over at Malfoy's bed and was a little shocked by what she saw. Malfoy was lying there with his bed sheet covering his waist down with Ella sprawled on his chest sleeping. His hand was lightly pressed against the child's back.  
  
She walked over and studied them more closely. His hair was the very definition of 'bed hair', it was everywhere but with a few strands lying messily on his forehead. He was steadily breathing up and down with Ella moving with his chest, her head was pressed just underneath his chin.  
  
Hermione couldn't quite get over the way Malfoy looked when he was sleeping. There was no smirk, there was a lack of disgust on his features and he didn't look at all vicious.  
  
She very slowly sat on the edge of his bed, being very careful to wake neither sleeping body but she didn't realise Malfoy was a very light sleeper.  
  
'What is it now?' He muttered as his eyes came into focus on Hermione.  
  
'Don't move or you'll wake her' She said softly with a smile gracing her lips.  
  
'Who?' He then looked down and saw his 'daughter' lying on his chest and his mouth formed the shape 'o'.  
  
He then noticed Hermione was smiling at him and became extremely uncomfortable, he started to wiggle which resulted in Ella waking up.  
  
'See what you did?' She said with a smile still there.  
  
'I did?' He snapped at her. 'I think it was you staring at the poor thing'  
  
Hermione sighed and got off his bed. 'She's not a thing'  
  
'Baby then or whatever' he said rolling his eyes. He picked up Ella and moved himself into a sitting up and put Ella back on his chest so her head was resting on his shoulder.  
  
Hermione smirked and raised an eyebrow as he glared at her.  
  
'You're going soft' She stated with her arms crossed.  
  
'I am not'  
  
'You are'  
  
'Am not'  
  
'You know you are'  
  
'I know I'm not' he snapped.  
  
She laughed as she started collecting items from her bedside table. 'Malfoy's going soft' She said in a singsong voice as she headed towards the bathroom.  
  
'Bitch' Malfoy said, even though it didn't have the same venom as usual.  
  
Hermione was way too happy that morning to let a small insult get to her so she turned round and blew a kiss to him. 'Love you too' She said sarcastically as she walked out the door.  
  
She never knew that a good night sleep could really effect her mood this much, she was full of energy and wanted to skip everywhere.  
  
After 'swimming' in the very oversized bath, she wrapped a large fluffy towel around her and headed back to her room. She stopped in her tracks as she got to the door and heard Ella giggling.  
  
Hermione cautiously peered round the corner and saw Malfoy still sitting in bed playing with Ella. He was just above her as she lay on the bed, he was tickling her stomach and pulling faces at the same time.  
  
Hermione's eyes were wide and she was completely shocked. He was being nice to something that wasn't a pureblood and he was...smiling? She coughed loudly and rose an eyebrow.  
  
He stopped smiling immediately and fixed a glare on his face. 'Didn't here you come in'  
  
'Obviously, you were smiling'  
  
'I was not'  
  
'You were playing with Ella' She stated as she started brushing her hair.  
  
'I was not' He repeated as he tried to look cool by moving further away from Ella and combing his hair.  
  
'I saw you!' She exclaimed with a smile.  
  
'No you didn't mudblood' He said threatening her as he pulled out his wand.  
  
'Wow, for a moment, I actually thought there was a heart in your body' She said standing up and loosing her good mood.  
  
She suddenly heard him mutter something and felt her towel being whipped off her by an invisible force.  
  
She yelped, turned around, grabbed a sheet and pulled it to her body. 'Pervert!' She yelled as she looked at Malfoy who was holding his wand.  
  
'Don't flatter yourself, you think I wanted to see your mudblood body?'  
  
'Why did you do it then?' She said her face growing with anger.  
  
'It was funny to see you panic'  
  
'Your insufferable'  
  
'I try' he smirked. Ella suddenly made a noise and rose her arms upward towards Malfoy.  
  
'She wants you to pick her up' Hermione said as she waved her wand and got dressed.  
  
Malfoy looked down at Ella for a second with a questioning look, he shrugged and picked her up. She gave out a giggle and smiled at him.  
  
That lunchtime Hermione finally met Ron and Lavender's baby as she sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ella.  
  
'Meet Alexander' Lavender said as she smiled and cooed to the baby in her arms, Ron seemed equally taken with him.  
  
'He's so lovely, Ella meet Alex' Hermione said putting Ella in front of Alex. They simply peered at one another for a while and then Ella let out a giggle and looked towards Ron instead.  
  
'I don't think they'll be falling in love anytime soon' Lavender laughed as she kissed Alex on the nose.  
  
Hermione suddenly saw Ella's face screw up and knew what was coming; she was about to cry. Hermione excused herself just as Ella started crying. She calmly walked over to the Slytherin table, where the boys were discussing the lack of good looking females in Hogwarts, and handed Ella quickly over to Malfoy before she started screaming her head off.  
  
They had worked out that sometimes when Ella cried all she wanted was to be with Malfoy, so she always tried to make notes of where Malfoy was, just in case.  
  
Malfoy without even a glance at Hermione took the child into his arms while the Slytherins all starting cooing noisily at Ella.  
  
Pansy, who was holding her and Neville's baby, spoke up over the cooing and shouted at Malfoy. 'Your going to be a brilliant father when me and you have children'  
  
Malfoy stared at her for a second and then burst into laughter. 'I would kill myself before letting you mother any child of mine!' Many of the Slytherins sniggered while Pansy sat there looking hurt.  
  
Hermione was still waiting for Malfoy to give Ella back now he had stopped her crying but he didn't and she was getting annoyed. She starting tapping her foot loudly behind him and he looked around impatiently.  
  
'What you still doing here Granger?' He said as Ella put the palm of her hand up against Malfoy's face.  
  
'Waiting to have Ella back'  
  
'She's good here, aren't you?' He said to Ella and turned round to face his friends again and ignored her.  
  
Hermione let out a disbelieving smile and trudged back to Lavender and Ron.  
  
'Err Hermione, where's Ella?' Ron said looking around.  
  
'With Malfoy' She said looking quite disgusted.  
  
'What if he kills her? Or asks her to join the death eaters? He's going to turn her evil' Ron suddenly exclaimed.  
  
'I don't think he will somehow, there's not an evil bone in her body'  
  
'Err Hermione, she is Malfoy's daughter'  
  
'Yes well, I don't think there's as much evil in Malfoy as he leads people to believe' Ron and Lavender suddenly got interested,  
  
'Go on' Ron said with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.  
  
'Well I caught the oh-so-hard Malfoy playing with Ella this morning and he was _smiling_'  
  
'That's so sweet' Lavender said glancing over to the Slytherin table.  
  
'Did you get a picture? We could blackmail' Ron said looking extremely eager.  
  
'Oh Ronald! Blackmail is very low'  
  
'Yeah but he's such a little brat, you know you want revenge'  
  
Hermione sighed and looked across the tables to Malfoy who had Ella sitting on his lap and was holding her hands.  
  
Lavender followed her gaze. 'He doesn't seem to be hiding the fact he's actually liking having a daughter'  
  
Ron looked over and sighed. 'Got anything else on him? Does he wear anything embarrassing? Pink boxers...tell me he wears pink boxers with fairies on them, his reputation would be ruined'  
  
Hermione and Lavender laughed while Ron was still thinking.  
  
'Where's Harry? I haven't seen him in awhile'  
  
Lavender and Ron looked at one another with a grin. 'He's having some family time with his partner and baby'  
  
'His partner? The new girl?' Hermione enquired.  
  
'Yeah, she seems really nice. What's her name again?' Lavender asked Ron.  
  
'Claire Trender' Dean said with a smile sitting down. 'Not bad to look at'  
  
Both girls rolled their eyes. 'Yeah apparently there having a lot of fun behaving like mum and dad, Harry wants to teach his son to swim so I think that is what he's doing'  
  
'We have a pool?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Well...bath, pool, same thing' Dean said eating a sandwich.  
  
'Ok I'm off to bug Harry, oh tonight at about 7pm come to our living area Herm with Ella. We're trying to get people together and have a chat considering all of us have been a bit preoccupied and separated from one another because of this experiment thing' Ron said getting up.  
  
'Ok, see you there'  
  
'Don't bring Malfoy'  
  
'Wouldn't dream of it' She said smiling.  
  
A/N. I preferred writing this chapter, I'm looking forward to writing a Hogsmead trip...but that could get rather fluffy! Anyway, review review review review, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll write or type or whatever! Btw, next chapter gets more flully ands shippy gives out brownies 


	4. Daddy's Girl

**Parents Too Young**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if i did, I'd make him dress up in a tutu and dance! Hehehe  
  
A/N thanks for all the reviews people! You guys really are great! Ok well...bring on the fluff!  
  
**Chapter 4: Daddy's Girl**

It was 7.05pm and Hermione was trying to find Ron's living area, Ron had told her where it was but as usual..she wasn't paying a lot of attention when he told her.  
  
She knocked on another door. This was the 5th one she had tried.  
  
'Hello?' Harry said and then he saw Hermione. 'Hey!'  
  
'Heya, can you tell me where Ron's room is?'  
  
'You've found it' He said moving to the side revealing a lot of Gryffindors and the odd few Slyhterins sitting in chairs with babies and chatting.  
  
'So how is my favourite girl?' Harry asked as they made their way into the room full of people.  
  
'I'm fi-' She stopped and laughed, he wasn't asking her, he was asking Ella.  
  
Suddenly a petite girl with long brown hair appeared with a wiggling baby in her arms. The baby had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. 'You must be Hermione Granger' She said with a thick Australian accent.  
  
'Yes I am' Hermione smiled. 'You must be Claire'  
  
She nodded with a grin. 'This is Joshua and you..' Claire said looking at the baby girl in Hermione's arms, 'You must be Ella'  
  
'Yeh she is, So how's Harry as a dad?' Hermione asked adjusting her hold on Ella.  
  
'He's very good, though, he did try feeding Josh a large carrot. He doesn't understand about babies and food' Hermione laughed. 'How's...err Drake Molfoy is it? As a dad?'  
  
'Draco Malfoy' Hermione corrected her. 'He's, well, interesting'  
  
'I haven't actually met him, you'll have to introduce me'  
  
'I would but I think your too nicer person to suffer the wrath of Malfoy' Hermione said with a laugh.  
  
Suddenly a small voice came from below her. 'Dadda' Hermione and Claire looked down shocked.  
  
'Dadda?' She repeated. Ron sauntered over and looked down at Ella.  
  
'Did you just say Dadda?' Hermione said in her baby voice.  
  
'Traitor' Ron mumbled at Ella jokily.  
  
'I better go find Malfoy' She said with a proud smile on her face. 'Be back soon guys'  
  
Hermione breezed out of the room with Claire behind her trying to get Josh to say something.  
  
She didn't know where to find Malfoy at all, she stood in the hall for awhile thinking when fate answered her. She heard a voice coming from around the corner. 

'So father said that as soon as he dies, I get everything, the manor, the money-' Malfoy stopped talking as he turned the corner to see Hermione standing there holding Ella. 'What are you doing Granger? Hanging around school corridors trying to look cool again?' Pansy, who was with him, sniggered.  
  
'I was looking for you actually'  
  
'And why would you be looking for me?' He smirked.  
  
Pansy turned around and started walking off. 'Boring conversation, see you later Draco' She muttered.  
  
'So what is it?' Malfoy said leaning casually against the wall and inspecting his nails.  
  
'Forget it' she sighed angrily as she started to turn round.  
  
'Dadda' Ella said again as she held out her arms to Malfoy.  
  
Hermione glanced up to look at Malfoy who actually looked fairly shocked. 'Did you just say Dadda?' Malfoy said picking Ella up out of Hermione's arms and swinging her around a little bit.  
  
'Dadda' She said again with a giggle. This effected Malfoy dramatically as his eyes became soft and he held Ella to himself.  
  
Hermione stood there watching with a smile the transformation that took over Malfoy. A minute ago he was Prince of Slytherin, ignorant and rude but now he had gone into Dad mode, soft and happy.  
  
'She's such a daddy's girl' Hermione muttered from a distance.  
  
'Well out of you and me, I'm the nicest, more intelligent, amazingly good looking, funny and I'm just naturally witty' He said kissing Ella lightly on the cheek. 'And well your bossy, controlling know-it-all and a mudblood'  
  
'If I'm a mudblood, your daughter's not a pureblood, she's a half-blood like Harry' She said hoping to get a reaction.  
  
'She's got Malfoy blood in her, doesn't matter what the other half is' He said softly. Hermione looked at him as if he had just grown some fish gills. He's normally so bothered by blood type, obviously not when it was his daughter.  
  
'Look, everyone is at Ron's place at the moment and I told them I'll be back soo...' Hermione trailed off expecting Malfoy to give back Ella but instead he held onto her.  
  
'Fine, lets go' Malfoy said securely holding Ella. Hermione got worried, Ron would not be at all pleased if Malfoy turned up.  
  
Hermione slowly opened the door to Ron's and noticed it was a lot busier, it seemed most of the 6th years had crammed themselves into the small living room.  
  
Ron's eyes flared with anger when he saw Malfoy walk in behind Hermione. He strode over to them. 'Malfoy' He said coldly.  
  
'Weasel' said Malfoy smirking.  
  
'Ferret' Ron retorted.  
  
'Guys' Hermione said before things got worse but she couldn't stop them when they were already in swing.  
  
'How's your family by the way? Still eating dirt because they can't afford anything else?' He said, Hermione moved forward and took Ella out of his arms and glared coldly at him.  
  
'Stop being an ass Malfoy' She said walking over to Harry who was now, like the rest of the room, watching.  
  
'At least my family aren't death eaters' Ron said moving forward.  
  
'You know nothing about my family' Malfoy said dangerously as he pulled out his wand from his pocket.  
  
'And you know nothing about mine!' Ron shouted taking out his wand.  
  
'Stop it Ron' Hermione said putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
'Oh, you going to get the mudblood to defend you?' He sneered.  
  
'How dare you!' Ron said as he inched further toward Malfoy with his wand outstretched.  
  
'It's strange the way you always defend her Weasel-bee, maybe, just maybe you have a little crush on mudblood Granger?'  
  
Ron remained silent and his eyes drifted to the floor. Malfoy knew he had hit a string of truth and started circling him. 'Wow, I mean look at her, you must be desperate to fancy something that horrible' Malfoy said glancing at Hermione who flinched. 'She's grotesque!' He said to Ron with a smirk.  
  
Hermione suddenly ran from the room almost in tears and ran to her room without stopping, Ella was in her arms and she was desperately trying not to cry until she was in her room.  
  
She got to her room, put Ella in her crib and fell onto her bed as the tears began to fall. She didn't understand him, one moment he was being a loving parent, next minute he was embarrassing her friends and being insulting towards her. And Ron...Ron fancied her? When did that happen? she thought.  
  
She heard a knock at the door and assumed it was Harry. 'Come in' She mumbled. The door opened and she looked up and instead of Harry, saw Malfoy.  
  
'What do you want?' She said coldly  
  
'Well, I was kicked out of weasels place and I couldn't be bothered to go and find Pansy or Blaise so I thought I'd come here.' he said emotionless.  
  
'God forbid you should be here coz you were worried about me or anything' She mumbled softly to herself as she put her head into her duvet. Malfoy heard and raised an eyebrow as he watched her lie on her bed clutching her duvet.  
  
He didn't care basically, well that wasn't completely true. He didn't _want_ to care but for some odd reason, he did. He picked up Ella and played with her for a bit before going to sleep early.

Malfoy woke up at 11.30 on the Sunday, which was normal for any teenager, he squinted as he looked around and noticed Hermione wasn't there, and neither was Ella.  
  
He got up and very shakily put some faded jeans on and a blue shirt. He walked into the living room and sat himself down on one of the big comfy chairs. Something was bothering him, he didn't know what it was but it was like he had a permanent black cloud hovering over him and he didn't know why. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
He heard the bathroom door open, looked over and his mouth fell open.  
  
Hermione had straightened her hair so it was long and sleek instead of bushy and wild, and she was wearing hip hugging jeans and a white turtle neck sweater which showed off her curves.  
  
'Morning' She said with a smile as she watched him move his eyes up and down her body. Try calling me horrible now Malfoy, she thought to herself with a smug smile.  
  
She sat down with Ella on a big chair, pulled out a spoon and a little pot and started feeding her. Malfoy still had not uttered a word as his mouth continued to remain open.  
  
'You ok Malfoy? You look a little...perplexed' She smirked. Malfoy stood up and then sat next to her on the other sofa, a little closer than was needed, and helped Hermione by holding Ella on his knee as she fed her.  
  
'Soo' Malfoy said trying to think of something to say. 'You've changed'  
  
'Indeed' She said smilingly.  
  
'Is it because I called you ugly?' He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Oh yes, because the only reason I would change is so I could impress and seduce you Malfoy' She said sarcastically. 'No, I did it for me'  
  
'You look...' Malfoy thought and thought, he wanted to compliment her but his reputation was on the line 'OK'  
  
'Thanks, I suppose that's an improvement from grotesque' Hermione said folding her arms.  
  
'I didn't mean that'  
  
'Whatever Malfoy' Hermione said taking Ella out of his arms and sitting on the floor. 'Come on Ella' She said kneeling on the floor near the fire and helping Ella stand up. She couldn't quite stand up but could crawl.  
  
'Well done Ella!' Hermione squealed as she crawled from Hermione to the bottom of the sofa.  
  
Malfoy watched from the sofa as Hermione continued to play and help Ella walk. There was something about watching her, he couldn't pinpoint it, but the idea that she was the mother of his child made her more appealing to him and it made her glow.  
  
'Who's that?' Hermione said to Ella pointing at Malfoy.  
  
'Dadda' Malfoy smiled and knelt on the floor with Hermione and picked up Ella and sat her on his lap.  
  
'Who's that Ella?' He said pointing at Hermione. Hermione shifted uncomfortably as Ella looked blankly.  
  
'That's mummy' He said softly into Ella's ear and then kissed her on the cheek.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Hermione went to answer it. She opened it slowly to reveal Harry. 'Hey Her...' He looked at her new look and smiled. 'Mione, You look nice'  
  
'Thanks, wanna come in?' She asked opening the door further.  
  
'Nah, I've got to go meet Claire in a few minutes. I just wanted to tell you what Snape apparently said to Parvati' He said looking glum.  
  
'Go on' Hermione said getting curious.  
  
'Well Snape apparently is arranging a trip to Hogsmeade for Wednesday so we miss classes but he said he's still going to give us a essay to write anyway, joy of joy, and he is forcing us to go with our partners'  
  
Hermione sighed. 'But we can still shop together can't we as long as we are with our partners?'  
  
'Yeah I suppose so' Harry said cheering up slightly. 'But is Malfoy really going to let you? Anyway, better go, I'll see you at lunch in about 1 hour?'  
  
'Yeah see ya then' Hermione walked back into the room to find Malfoy on his back a hand behind his head and Ella on top of him crawling around.  
  
'You look ridiculous' She said smiling.  
  
'That is my aim, are you still mad at me for last night?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'OK'She had spent the day with Ron and Lavender and had travelled down to show Hagrid their children and then everyone had met up in the great hall for Dinner. She had had many glances from the male population of Hogwarts and was enjoying the attention quite a lot.  
  
It was 8pm and she had just put Ella down for the night and was writing an essay for McGonagall in the living room in front of the fire. Malfoy sauntered in looking extremely bored, he collapsed on a chair next to Hermione and looked over her shoulder.  
  
'That's not due till Tuesday Granger' he said giving her a look.  
  
'I like to get things out of the way' She said not even glancing up at him.  
  
'Teacher's pet' he mumbled as he played with a lose strand of hair on his forehead. He sighed heavily with boredom.  
  
'Granger, give me something to do'  
  
'Shoot yourself' She said with a smile twitching at her lips.  
  
'Should have expected that'  
  
'Why don't you go find Pansy? Or Goyle?'  
  
'Pansy is currently sorting out a problem in her living area because that Longbottom fellow set the crib on fire'  
  
'With the baby in it?' Hermione said shocked.  
  
'Nope, the baby was elsewhere'  
  
'Oh good'  
  
'Goyle is probably trying to work out which way to hold up his kid and I don't really feel like talking to someone with the same IQ as a peanut' he said sighing dramatically.  
  
'Well, go entertain yourself because I need to concentrate'  
  
Malfoy smirked. 'Can't be bothered, I think annoying you is more fun'  
  
He moved himself so he was sitting right up close next to her. 'Go away' she mumbled.  
  
She could feel his breath on her neck as he looked over her shoulder at her work.  
  
'You spelt conscientious wrong' he said.  
  
'No I didn't, now please go away' She said moving her head up to look at him.  
  
He rose an eyebrow and looked at her, he could see the reflection of the fire in her eyes and smiled to himself.  
  
He could hear a little voice in his head that told him to move away right now or he might do something stupid. He ignored this voice and carried on staring at her as she looked back down to her work and carried on scribbling.  
  
He clicked his fingers noisily and leant his head on her shoulder. She shrugged him off as her anger increased.  
  
'Granger' he said waiting for her to look at him. She didn't.  
  
'Graaanger' He moaned. Still nothing.  
  
'Hermione?' He said, it worked.  
  
'Did you just say my first name?' She questioned looking slightly wary of him.  
  
'Perhaps'  
  
'What do you want?' she said irritably. Suddenly, he leant forward and pressed his lips to hers, it had only lasted a split second before he felt his cheek sting.  
  
'You slapped me?' He yelled standing up putting his hand to his red cheek.  
  
'You kissed me!' She shouted as she stood up and faced him.  
  
'How does kissing you earn me a slap?'  
  
'Last night you told Ron I was grotesque and horrible to look at and now your kissing me, do the math Malfoy' she said bitterly as she took her parchment and quills and headed to their room.  
  
'Don't you dare walk away from me Granger'  
  
'So we're back to Granger then?' She said coldly as she walked into the bedroom where Ella was sleeping.  
  
He stood in the doorway and looked at her. Why the hell did he kiss her? He wanted to take Hermione's advice and go shoot himself.  
  
'Stupid Mudblood' he muttered as he walked out of the bedroom.  
  
'Oh he did not just say that!' She grumbled angrily as she stomped back in the living room, shutting the bedroom door behind her.  
  
'Malfoy!' She shouted as he turned round.  
  
'Oh what dya want mudblood? Going to try and find a sensitive nerve in my heartless body?' He sneered.  
  
'You are such a jerk' she muttered shaking her head. 'You just kissed me out of no where!'  
  
'Don't get under the illusion it was because of your personality Granger, you looked better than normal, I'm a guy, _do the math'_ He said imitating her.  
  
'You spineless little ferret' Hermione said clenching her fists at her sides. 'I need to relax, I'm going to the library' She muttered and walked out.  
  
A/N Now, because I'm weird, I don't like relationships that just happen, so im gunna draw the process out a little ...ya know denial, jealousy, lust, the usual!! Anyway review! hands out biscuits 


	5. Empty Insults

**Parents Too Young**  
  
Disclaimer : I own nothing but Draco's boxers! Hehehehehe  
  
A/N ::sniffles:: Thank you sooo much for all the reviews, they really cheered me up as I've just had the flu! Worst day of my life! And I don't know whether its me but all the people (you guys) that are reviewing seem really adorable! So if anyone ever wants to email me to say hi and keep me company (because all my friends have deserted me) then please do!  
  
**Chapter 5: Empty Insults**  
  
It was Monday morning and Hermione was waiting to get in the bathroom, which was currently occupied by Malfoy. She had decided to try and forget he had ever kissed and put it down to temporary insanity on his part.  
  
'Are you nearly done?' She yelled through the door with her hands on her hips.  
  
'I'm still doing my hair'  
  
'How long does it take you to do your hair? You're so vain!'  
  
'Thank you!' He yelled back with a smirk as he combed his hair for the thousandth time.  
  
'Hurry up!'  
  
'I'm still wet, I'll come out when I'm dry'  
  
Hermione stood there for 5 more minutes before having another yell.  
  
'Come on Malfoy, I have to wash'  
  
'I will take my time thank you very much' He shouted.  
  
She got out her wand, muttered a spell under her breath and the door unlocked, she smiled and slowly pushed the door open.  
  
'ARRRGGGHHH!' Hermione yelled stumbling over a towel and covering her eyes with her hands. 'Put some clothes on!'  
  
'Well,' He said wrapping a towel around his waist. 'If you hadn't walked in, you wouldn't have seen me in all my glory would you?'  
  
'You were taking too long' she said with her hands still over her eyes. 'I'm scarred for life'  
  
'I'm decent' he said finishing his hair.  
  
'You're never decent' she said slowly lowering her hands cautiously. Her face was still red from seeing something she had not wanted to see in all her days at Hogwarts.  
  
As he strolled past her he couldn't help but wonder if she could get any redder. 'Liked what you saw Granger?' He whispered huskily into her ear.  
  
'Go Malfoy, I need to get ready'   
  
'That's strange' Malfoy muttered when he got into their bedroom. 'Normally girls are all over me when I use that voice'   
  
He walked over to the crib and picked up Ella who was just waking up. 'And how is my favourite girl this morning?' She gave out a gurgle.  
  
'Do you think that your mum is still annoyed at me? ... Yeah I do too, ah well. It's only Granger, normally I wouldn't care if she fell of a cliff.'   
  
'Mama' Ella suddenly blurted out.   
  
Malfoy gave her a proper smile and started walking towards the bathroom. 'Say mama again ... mama?' He said trying to get her to say it again.   
  
He wiggled the knob to the bathroom, it was open. 'Granger?' He yelled inside.  
  
No response, he peered around the door and walked in slowly.  
  
'ARRGGHHH!' he yelled covering Ella's eyes with his hand as he saw Hermione get out of the bath naked.  
  
'Malfoy!' She screamed reaching for a towel. 'You couldn't knock?'  
  
'I yelled your name but you didn't answer'  
  
'What do you want?' She snapped taking a shirt Malfoy had left in there and putting it on.  
  
'Hey your going to get that shirt wet and give it mudblood germs' he said looking annoyed.  
  
'Get over it, now what do you want?'   
  
'Ella just said mama' He stated while looking anywhere but at Hermione.  
  
'She did?' Hermione said softly, her glare leaving her face.  
  
'Say mama Ella' Draco tried. 'Mama? Mama? ... Hmm guess she doesn't want to say it now'  
  
There was a knock on the door out in the living area and Hermione looked at Malfoy expectantly.  
  
'I'm not getting that, I'm only dressed in a towel and I'm holding Ella'  
  
Hermione huffed as she walked out of the bathroom and across the living area to open the door.  
  
'Ron, hey!' She said as she faced Ron who was holding the red-haired baby in his arms.  
  
Ron didn't answer and just stared at her. Her hair was wet and sticking to her face and she was only wearing Malfoy's shirt, which only had a few of the buttons done up on it and wasn't long enough to hide her thighs.  
  
'Why are you wearing Malfoy's shirt?' Said Ron through gritted teeth as his face went red with anger.  
  
'Oh, this isn't what it looks like Ron' Hermione laughed as she looked down at herself.   
  
'It's a funny story, well also kind of icky but well, you see-'  
  
'She said it again Granger' Malfoy said as he suddenly appeared at the door with only a towel on, holding Ella.   
  
'What the bloody hell is going on?' Ron said as he adjusted his grip on Alex.  
  
'Oi Weasley! Watch your language around my daughter' he said in a low voice. Ron stood there looking quite shocked and Hermione looked quite amused as she rose an eyebrow at Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy, Ella, Hermione, Ron and Alex all stood there in an awkward silence for awhile, nobody was quite sure what to say.  
  
'Well, this is fun but I'm off to get dressed' Malfoy said as he turned around and headed to the bedroom.  
  
'So Ron, Why are you here again?' She said shooting him a smile.  
  
'Came to ask you to breakfast' He said with no emotion in his voice. 'But you seem to be busy with Malfoy'  
  
Ron slowly turned around and headed down the corridor with a million and one thoughts spinning in his head.  
  
She walked back to the bedroom and tapped on the door. 'Malfoy, I'm going to ask just in case, but are you naked right now?'  
  
'Why? Do you want me to be naked?' She heard him say from inside. She could hear the smirk through his voice.  
  
'Jerk' She muttered as she waiting outside the door. 'Are you naked?' She tried again.  
  
'Nope' She heard him say and walked in.  
  
'Are you still mad at me?' He said sitting down on the bed after putting Ella in her crib.  
  
'Do you even care?'  
  
'No' He lied but decided to leave it.

* * *

It was double potions and Ron was thinking of ways to run out of the lesson without causing a scene. He hadn't done the essay that Snape had set which meant embarrassment and general humiliation.   
  
'Well you see sir, I was unavoidably detained last night from doing my homework' he tried to explain.  
  
'10 points from Gryffindor for not doing homework and another 5 for trying to be clever'  
  
Hermione handed him her roll of parchment and he unrolled it slowly.  
  
'What is this Miss Granger?'  
  
'It's my homework'   
  
'I asked for 4 feet of parchment Miss Granger' He said slowly.  
  
'Yes there's 4 feet there'  
  
'There's actually 14 feet of parchment here, 5 points from Gryffindor for writing too much'  
  
'But sir-' Hermione said getting up angrily.  
  
'Do you want a detention Miss Granger?'  
  
'No' She sat down as she heard the Slytherins behind her snigger.  
  
'Mr Malfoy where's yours?' Snape said getting to Malfoys desk where his feet were propped up on the table and his chair leaning back slightly.  
  
'I was too busy dealing with our child to do it sir, Miss Granger hasn't been pulling her weight' He smirked.  
  
Hermione, who was sitting in front of him, swivelled round and glared. 'Not pulling my weight? How am I not pulling my weight?' She hissed.  
  
'Well while you were writing your over sized essay, I had to take care of Ella' He said loudly so Snape could hear. 'It's so tough being a single father' He said letting out a sigh.  
  
Hermione shot him a smirk with immediately unnerved him and he suddenly looked quite scared. Hermione gave a shove on the table behind her, which went into his chair, which resulted in him losing balance and falling.  
  
He got up quickly and started shouting.  
  
'Did you just see that? She pushed me over!'   
  
Snape looked at the young couple, who were currently looking at each other with loathing and disgust, and rolled his eyes.  
  
'Well I'm afraid what I'm about to say something your not going to like. I know a lot of you already know this but your Hogsmeade trip is on Wednesday, which means you will be missing classes' There was a lot of muttering and smiling at this comment. 'But you will be getting homework, the purpose of this trip is not to go and shop with all your friends, you will go with your child and partner'  
  
The Slytherins looked towards Malfoy expectantly, they were waiting for him to complain about being stuck with their partners, but no such comment was made. Pansy looked desperately at him to say something but Malfoy wasn't paying attention as he was looking in front of him to see Hermione and Harry with their heads together whispering and laughing.  
  
She looks really pretty like that, I wonder what she's saying to Potter, he thought and then mentally kicked himself.  
  
He didn't care about her, he thought to himself again. He really didn't, she was below him in every possible way. It's Granger! He screamed to himself trying to knock some sense into him.  
  
'Oi Potter, mudblood' He hissed as they all exited the classroom.  
  
'Stop calling her that!' Ron said as he walked up to face him.  
  
'Coming to her rescue yet again are we? What you trying to be?...Her knight in shining armour? Or I suppose in your case, you wouldn't be able to afford armour.'  
  
'Shut up Malfoy'   
  
'Come on, ignore him, with any luck we can avoid him for the rest of the day' Hermione said shooting a glare at Malfoy as she pulled Ron behind her.

* * *

'Wouldn't it be a shock if Snape was gay?' Ron said at lunchtime to Hermione and Harry. They both looked up from what they were eating and gave him a look.  
  
'You just want something against him' Hermione said shovelling potato into her mouth.  
  
'It would be a shock though' Ron said looking dreamily into the air. 'Imagine the blackmail'  
  
'Is that all you think about? Blackmailing people?' Hermione said.  
  
'No, that and Quidditch' Ron said grinning.  
  
Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table where Malfoy and Ella sat, she was always nervous when Malfoy had Ella. She didn't know why, when he was with Ella he never once did anything to hurt her. Except the dropping incident which she had tried to forget.  
  
Ron followed her gaze and rolled his eyes. 'He's such a prat, look at him using Ella to suck up to the girls'  
  
'Hmmm' Hermione replied. 'I don't know what to do about Malfoy..ignoring him seems the clever choice but I still have over 2 weeks left with him.'  
  
'Just keep thinking that it's only two weeks or try and call a truce with him' Harry said from the other side of Hermione rationally.   
  
'What would I do without you Harry?' She said putting an arm around his waist and hugging him with a laugh.  
  
Across the hall, the prince of Slytherin felt a pang of an emotion he'd never felt before. Jealousy. He tried to pay attention to what his friend's were saying but he couldn't quite move his eyes away from Hermione who still had her arm around Harry's waist and was laughing heartily.  
  
He had no idea what the hell was going on with himself, after seeing Hermione play with Ella in front of the fire that night, the way he looked at her had changed. He didn't like it but it happened.  
  
'Dude? Malfoy?' he heard a voice say from next to him.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'You kinda dazed off' Said Blaise shaking his head at his friend.  
  
'Sorry, thinking about ways to kill Potter'  
  
'Nice'  
  
'Thanks'  
  
It was 1.30 when Hermione was awoken by what she thought was a noise outside their bedroom. She looked around bewildered in the darkness and picked up her wand from the bedside table and stood up.  
  
She heard another bang, which made her jump and walk over to Malfoy's bed.  
  
'Malfoy?' She whispered. He didn't move. She sat down on his bed and tried again. 'Malfoy?' She hissed as she heard another noise, which sounded like someone bumping into the table.  
  
She quickly moved into Malfoy's bed and tried again. 'Malfoy!'  
  
'What?' he grunted as he woke up. 'What you doing in my bed Granger?' He slurred looking confused.  
  
'There's someone outside'  
  
Malfoy groaned and grabbed his wand. 'Fine ... I'll go look'  
  
'Women' He muttered as he walked out of the bedroom without even looking if something was out there.  
  
Hermione waited with her knees up against her chest with Malfoy's covers around her. She heard a few mutters before Malfoy appeared in the bedroom again.  
  
'It was Longbottom' He sighed climbing back into his bed. 'He got lost and thought this was his living area'  
  
'Oh' Hermione said feeling utterly stupid. She was still feeling a bit shaken up.  
  
'What were you expecting? A dementor snooping around?' he smirked.   
  
He looked at her and waited. 'You going to get out of my bed Granger?' he said with a smile.  
  
'Oh yeah sorry, just thinking about something' She said as she moved to get out of his bed.  
  
He sighed, 'You don't have to go if you don't want to' he said raising his eyebrows suggestively.   
  
'In your dreams Malfoy' She laughed but still not moving out of his bed.  
  
He smiled to himself. 'Night then' He said lying down and shutting his eyes. He heard her shuffle around but not leave his bed. He laughed silently in the darkness and fell asleep.  
  
Malfoy later got woken up by a screaming female right next to him, which answered his question about whether Hermione had stayed in his bed.  
  
'Harry!' Hermione yelled out of the darkness.  
  
Malfoy looked over at her, she was shaking and writhing about while continuing to yell out in her sleep. 'Harry, run!'  
  
'Granger' he said shaking her a little. 'Granger!' He said as she hit him in her sleep. Her eyes opened wide and she flew into Malfoy's arms without looking.  
  
'Harry' She said quietly. Malfoy's face burned with anger. She thought he was Harry, she _wanted_ him to be Harry. Why was Potter so special? He thought still clutching her.  
  
'I'm not Potter' He said as she pulled away.  
  
'Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hug you' She said while blushing furiously. She stumbled out of his bed and walked to her own, crawled in and put her head on her pillow. 'I'm such an idiot' She mumbled to herself.  
  
A/N I kinda enjoyed writing this chapter. This was basically a lot of interaction between characters... next chapter – Hogsmeade Trip. Baby shopping!! Woooo! Haha! ::offers oreos and milk:: 


	6. Shopping to the Death

**Parents Too Young**

Disclaimer: JK owns HP and everything else in the books.

A/N Ok guys, you wanna hear the bad news or the good news? Bad news is - on Sunday I'm going to NY for 2 weeks and that means no updates! Good News - But after the 2 weeks..i should remember to update, This chappy is longer than normal so get reading and then review!

**Chapter 5: Shopping to the Death**

It was Wednesday and all the sixth years were gathered outside in the courtyard ready to head off to Hogsmeade. McGonagall was having trouble speaking over the crying babies as their parents desperately tried to calm them down.

'Now, is everyone here?' She yelled.

Harry put his hand up. 'Err Hermione and Malfoy aren't here yet'

Ron, who was holding Alex, looked rather worried. 'Hermione's never late! What if he's killed her? Or something's happened to her?'

'Does anyone know where they are?' She was answered by a lot of people shaking their heads in the negative.

Meanwhile...

'That was my best top' Hermione yelled in the living room.

'Not my fault you left it next to the Bath'

'Well, you could have moved it away from the edge instead of chucking it in coz it was in your way!' Hermione fumed. 'I was going to wear that today'

'Well now your going to have to wear something else aren't you?'

'I can't believe I'm running late, I never run late, I am an expert at time keeping' She muttered as she got Ella ready.

'I'm ready' Malfoy announced coming out from the bedroom in a long black jacket, jeans and a shirt.

'So am I' Hermione said holding Ella as they started walking to the courtyard.

A few minutes later they were walking down the steps to see everyone looking at them impatiently.

'Ah and how's the Malfoy's today?' Snape droned as they walked past him. Hermione shot him a look that suggested he should shut up or she would hex him.

'Sorry we're late, Malfoy didn't leave enough time in his schedule for him to perfect himself in front of the mirror.' Hermione said to McGonagall. Malfoy gave her a mock hurt look and rolled his eyes.

'Ok well now we're all here, lets go' McGonagall shouted from the front.

'There's a lot of crying babies here aren't there? Don't they know how to make them stop?' Hermione said as Malfoy, Ron, Harry, Claire and Lavender held back a little.

'Yeah, You should have heard Josh at 3am this morning' Harry said giving a tired sigh. 'Your lucky Ella doesn't cry a lot'

'Yeah, she did but she's sort of well...stopped, thank goodness' Hermione smiled, she noticed Claire on the other side of Harry looking Malfoy up and down and smiling.

'Oh Claire, meet Malfoy' Hermione said with a rather bored tone to her voice. Malfoy turned and looked her up and down and gave her his best charming smile and wink. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Nice to meet you Claire' He said with a lopsided smile.

'And you, I've heard a lot about you' She said moving to stand next to him.

'Really? Good things I hope, but I suppose if you hang around with Potter, you think I'm a little ferret with one single brain cell and no personality at all?' He said, again shooting her his best smile.

She laughed and shook her head. 'Actually, I've heard the same kinda things about you all over the school'

'Go on' Malfoy said intrigued. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Lavender were all now standing behind them listening intently.

'Well, all the guys say you're a complete git' Claire said matter-of-factly. Malfoy faked a hurt look.

'But all the girls..' she said smiling, he smirked. 'Say you're an incredibly charming and good looking git'

'Well, I do try' He said smugly.

'Malfoy? Good looking? Have all the girls eyes been removed or something?' Ron hissed.

'I don't think he's that bad' Lavender said staring at him in front of her. Ron looked like somebody had just stolen his favourite toy. 'Traitor!'

He turned to Hermione desperately. 'Hermione, you agree with me don't you?' Ron said encouragingly.

'Yes, I've spent about a week with him and I still think he's an insufferable, vain, egotistical, little git with nothing between his ears' Hermione said with a smile, she looked down at Ella who was looking up at Harry with a smile on her face.

'Wanna hold her Harry? She seems to like you' Hermione said handing over Ella.

'Yeah, thanks'

* * *

A little while later, when they were just entering Hogsmeade, Claire tried to pull Hermione aside.

'I know I haven't known you a long time or anything but, can I ask you something?'

'Sure' Hermione smiled.

'Do you know if Malfoy is single?' Claire said rather nervously.

Hermione blinked at her and then burst into complete laughter at the thought that Claire might be interested in Malfoy. She looked up to see Claire looking rather embarrassed and that's when it dawned on her. She wasn't joking.

'Oh sorry, fit of the giggles and all. Err yeah, I think he is. Before you ask him out though, I think I should tell you, he only goes for purebloods.' Hermione said.

'Oh good, I am' She said smiling. 'And I thought as your paired with him, you could perhaps put in a good word about me to him'

'Yeah that's no problem at all' Hermione said nodding her head. 'I'll try my best'

'Ok well I better get back, I've left Josh with Harry and I'm worried he's going to try and feed him something strange again'

When they got back, they were not at all surprised that in their absence, Ron and Malfoy had started yet another fight that Lavender was trying to stop.

'I know what your doing with Hermione' Ron shouted.

'And what would that be?'

'Your corrupting her! I know what you're like Malfoy'

Malfoy didn't know whether to answer sarcastically or viciously. He chose the first.

'Your right Weasley, I am corrupting her. Every night for the past 3 days, me and her have been having hot, sweaty se-'

'Excuse me?' Hermione said with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised.

Ron and Malfoy stopped glaring at each other to look at Hermione who wasn't looking impressed. She turned to Malfoy 'Me and you will never have hot and sweaty anything! ... And Ron, Malfoy is not corrupting me'

'Oh what? You think I want you do you Granger?' Malfoy said looking highly amused. 'I think I remember it as _you_ being the one to crawl into _my_ bed a couple of nights ago not the other way round'

Everyone's eyes widened as they all looked at Hermione who was standing there trembling. 'We didn't do anything!' Hermione said as Ron looked at her in disbelief.

'But you did get in his bed?' Harry said suspiciously.

'Someone was in our living area, I was scared so I went to wake up Malfoy and I ended up staying in his bed' She looked down at her shoes. Malfoy had the biggest smirk on his face that Hermione was close to slapping off.

'I don't believe this' Ron said looking dejected.

'Look if it wasn't Malfoy who was in that bed, it wouldn't have made my actions any different. I still would have done the same thing even if it were you or Harry' She said explaining to Ron. 'You know I don't like Malfoy, Ron' Malfoy's smirk became fake at that last comment, he didn't want to let his hurt show so he continued to smirk.

'Come on Lavender' Ron said as he walked away with Lavender after him with Alex.

'Harry, your not mad at me are you?' Hermione said with her eyes begging him.

'Errr a little annoyed, I mean it's Malfoy.'

'For the last time, we did nothing!' Hermione shouted.

Claire also looked a little wary of Hermione now but still gave her a smile as her, Harry and Josh went off.

'Why? Why did you do that? Do you enjoy making my life a misery?'

'Yes' he said simply with a smirk. Suddenly his smirk vanished from his face and Hermione, looking confused, turned around to see what he was looking at. Lucius Malfoy.

'Draco' He said shooting Hermione a confused look and Ella a suspicious look. 'I was not expecting to see you here on a school day'

'We don't normally' Draco said rather nervously as he watched his father look Hermione up and down.

'And why Draco, are you hanging around with this rif raf? He drawled.

'For a class'

'I hope that is not your baby in her arms' He said almost smiling at the very thought.

Malfoy stood there not knowing what to say. 'It is, but it's come from a spell'

'Indeed' He said looking rather taken back.

'Well, you would do well not to associate with muggles-borns in public or anywhere for that matter' He said talking as if Hermione wasn't there.

'Hermione!' They all turned to see Claire walk up to them. 'I've seen the cutest thing in the world, you have to come look' She stopped and looked up at Lucius Malfoy.

'I believe we haven't met' Lucius smirked.

'Father, this is Claire Trender. Claire, this is Lucius Malfoy, my father' He said in a rather bored voice.

'Nice to meet you' She said cautiously shooting a sideways glance at Hermione who was unusually quiet.

'Are both your parents magic?' Lucius said casually.

'Yes sir they are' At this Lucius smiled and looked at his son.

'Draco, a word'

He walked over to his father as they walked a little further away from Hermione, Ella and Claire.

'She's a pureblood' Lucius started by glancing at Claire. 'You would do well with her'

Draco held back the urge to roll his eyes. 'I see the way you look at that Mudblood too' His voice becoming cold and harsh. 'She may be a pretty face but don't let that blind you, she is a mudblood and will always be a mudblood. She is below you and is not even worth talking to. If I see you looking at her that way again, I will deal with it in my own way' He said turning on his heel and walking off.

Draco let out a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding and walked over to the girls.

'Your father seems nice' Claire said with a smile.

'He's alright' He mumbled.

'OK, now I'm going to show you the thing I wanted to show you.' Claire said dragging Hermione towards a shop with Draco following behind.

They walked in to what looked like a small shop from the outside but was extremely big on the inside. Baby clothes and toys were in every direction.

'Wow' Hermione said taking in all the racks of endless clothes for children. It seemed that they weren't the only couples to find this shop, most of the Hogwarts students had found their way there too.

'Draco mate!' Said Blaise coming up to him. 'Run while you still have a chance!' He said pushing him towards the door.

'What's going on?'

'When women come in the this shop, their voices go up a few octaves and they all put on their squeaky voice. _Oh that is sooo cute' _He said, doing an impression.

Malfoy laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder. 'Well, dya wanna go insult Longbottom?'

'Yeah alright' Blaise said heading over to Neville who was currently picking up a rack he had just knocked over.

Meanwhile Claire was picking up clothes everywhere and anywhere.

'I think you need to remember we only have our babies for 2 more weeks' Hermione said grinning at Claire.

'Exactly, if I don't buy baby clothes now, I might never buy baby clothes ever'

'Good point' Hermione said picking a tiny pink dress.

'Oh they have dress robes for babies' Claire squealed with delight. 'Harry! Bring Josh over, look at all these'

Hermione looked across the store for a trace of metallic blond hair and found him next to Neville. Blaise and Malfoy were towering over Neville and saying something that was making him tremble.

'Be right back, I need to go save Neville' She said to Claire, who was currently holding up dress robes to Josh.

'Leave him alone' she said when she got to the boys.

'Leave it Mudblood' sneered Blaise as Hermione tried to grab Neville's arm.

'No I won't you idiot' Hermione said, making Malfoy smirk. 'Come on Neville' She tried again.

'Hoping to get in there Longbottom? Isn't she a bit out of your league? Bit too clever isn't she?' Blaise said with a smirk.

Malfoy laughed. 'Yeah, Neville can't get a girl if his life depended on it'

Hermione was fuming, she would do anything to put the Slytherins in their place so she reached over, put her hand behind Neville's neck and kissed him.

Blaise had his mouth open and Malfoy looked as if he had just seen his dad do the YMCA. The people around them started laughing and Hermione simply turned and walked back over to Harry and Claire with Malfoy fast on her heel.

'What was that?' He said with an angry tone in his voice. Hermione looked completely confused and then laughed.

'What are you on about?'

'You kissed him!' He snapped.

'Yes thank you Malfoy, without you telling me, I'd probably not have known!' She laughed again and shook her head. 'Why are you acting like my dad?'

'I'm not!'

They both stood face to face and looked one another, Ella sensing the tension between her parents started to cry.

'See what you did?' Malfoy snapped angrily.

'Claire can you hold Ella for a second, I need to have a talk with Malfoy' She said handing Ella over as Claire nodded.

'Come with me Malfoy'

'I don't have to go anywhere. You don't tell me what to do'

Hermione pulled out her wand in one fluid movement and pointed it at him. 'I will hex you into oblivion if you don't follow me right now'

Malfoy sulked as he followed Hermione outside while muttering 'PMS' under his breath.

'What dya want Granger?' He said sighing as he leaned against the wall outside the shop.

'I have spent one week with you in close proximity and I can't handle it. You make me feel anger I've never felt before' Malfoy smirked at this and Hermione ignored it and carried on. 'We have 2 weeks left and at this rate, I don't think I can stop myself from hexing you in your sleep so I want to call a truce. You be nice to me and I'll be nice to you'

'I'm not nice to mudbloods' he sneered.

'I don't get you!' She shouted. 'One minute you're all nice and the next you're calling me mudblood and insulting my friends'

'No one gets me, and that's the way I want to keep it'

'Fine then, but I can't handle another week with you OK? So you're going to have to make this easier for me. Be civil to me and I won't hex you in your sleep.' Hermione said putting her hands on her hips.

'Fine' he grumbled. They looked at each other and Malfoy smirked. 'You just kissed Longbottom'

'Don't remind me' She mumbled as she walked back into the shop.

They walked back in and located Claire with Ella.

'You guys alright?' Harry said looking at Malfoy and Hermione.

'Yeah' They both mumbled.

'Malfoy check this out' Blaise said appearing behind them with what looked like a smaller version of a snitch. He threw it into the air and it started circling Blaise extremely fast around his body. 'The idea is for you to try and catch it. Well ok, it's made for toddlers but still. It's fun'

Most of the Slytherin guys continued to pick up toys while the girls went to look at clothes.

They made a lot of squealing noises to the annoyance of the boys who were playing with enchanted building bricks. 'Do they ever stop?' Malfoy said.

'Nah, that's why I'm never getting married or having kids.'

'You never want kids?' Malfoy said raising an eyebrow as he jumped up to catch a brick that was floating above his head.

'Not if you paid me. I suppose you have to have kids, your dad wanting to carry on the pureblood line and all'

'Yeah, but I'm 16. I don't wanna think about kids till I'm at least ... 30' He said with a smile.

'How you doing with Granger?'

'She's not bad for a mudblood' he smirked.

'Yeah, not too bad to look at anymore either. If I were you I'd go for it, you can play with her'

'I'm too good for her' He said heading towards the girl in question.

'You nearly done?' he said leaning against a rack.

'Nearly done?' Hermione said in disbelief. 'I am only one quarter of the way around the shop'

He groaned. 'What you looking for anyway?' he said looking around.

'Nothing just looking at all the clothes. I found the most beautiful little dress but it was way too much money for a baby that's going to disappear in 2 weeks' She laughed.

'Hmmmm' Malfoy said looking down. 'It's weird that she's going to be gone in 2 weeks'

Hermione smirked. 'Was there a trace of feeling in your voice there?'

'No' He said looking offended. 'So how much longer you going to be? I'm thirsty'

'Stop acting like a baby'

'Bitch' He smirked.

'Ferret' She smiled at him as he grinned back.

'What's going on?' Ron said appearing at the side of the smiling pair. 'You guys are smiling at each other ... Are you alright Hermione?' Ron said putting a hand on her arm, which caused Malfoy to smirk.

'I'm fine' Hermione said shrugging off his hand uncomfortably and glancing at Malfoy.

'Ok' He said looking a little hurt as he walked back over to Lavender.

'Someone's in love'

'Shut up, you don't what that is'

'Oh I do, more than you know' He whispered in his ear as he breezed past her leaving Hermione looking once again, confused.

'Idiot' He mumbled to himself when he got over to Blaise and Pansy who were playing with an enchanted buggy.

'Who's an idiot?' Pansy said linking her arm around Malfoy's.

'Oh err..Granger' He lied.

'Poor Draco, it must be so hard to be stuck with her'

'Yeah, more than you can imagine' Malfoy said running his hand through his hair in anguish as he watched Hermione smiling at Ella.

After another hour and a half of squealing and playing with toys, Hermione and Malfoy were ready to go.

'Let me get this straight, you spent about 2 hours in that one shop and you didn't buy anything' Malfoy said irritably as he bounced Ella up and down in one arm.

'Well, everything was too expensive anyway. What did you get?' She said eyeing the bag in Malfoy's hand.

'Have a look' He smirked. She gasped as she pulled out the pink dress that she had wanted for Ella earlier but couldn't afford.

'How did you know it was this one?'

'I asked Claire and she pointed me in the right direction'

She smiled. 'It's so pretty'

Malfoy looked at her and stepped back, he knew what was coming.

'Thank you!' She said as she put her arms around him gently and kissed Ella's forehead.

Ron watched them from across the street with fire in his eyes. He didn't like the way they actually looked like a proper couple, obviously he knew better. He knew they both hated each other but for some reason there was still a sinking feeling in his stomach that made him nervous.

* * *

After drinking a few butterbeers and more shopping, Hermione and Malfoy were the last couple back to Hogwarts. Malfoy was muttering to himself about never shopping again and Hermione was on a complete buzz.

'I hate shopping' He said when he sat himself down in a big comfy chair in front of the fire in their living area.

'I love shopping' Said Hermione as she came back from putting Ella into her crib to nap. 'It wasn't that bad, was it?'

'Yes, I never shop'

'I suppose you have maids'

'Actually, Elves'

'Slave labour Malfoy, they deserve better' Hermione said crossing her arms as she sat next to Malfoy on the sofa.

'They're elves' he said shrugging.

'Wait ... did we just converse without insults?' Hermione said narrowing her eyes at him.

Malfoy looked around. 'Quite possibly ... Mudblood'

'Don't call me that'

'Pfft!' He grunted as he turned towards her. 'Anyway, I'm off to shower'

'Oh no you don't, I need the loo!' She yelled as she ran for the bathroom. They both got in at the same time and looked at one another.

'Well, get out. I need to shower' He said leaning against the doorframe.

'I really need to go to the loo' Hermione said putting her hands on her hips. He walked over to her, picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

'Put me down right now!' She screamed as her arms flailed about everywhere.

He walked into the living room and threw her on the sofa. She jumped up and ran for the door again while nursing a sore bum.

'Granger, give up' He said as they both stared at one another in the doorframe.

'Just let me go to the loo! 2 minutes I promise!' She begged. He put his mouth right next to her ear and whispered 'no' softly.

He pulled back a little and looked at her, she was pouting. 'Stop it' He said with his face close to hers.

'Stop what?' She said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

'Pouting' He said softly.

'Why?'

'Because ...' He said shrugging.

'There's only one way I can get past you Malfoy'

'And that is?' He said smirking.

She put her hand on his inner thigh and kissed him slowly. She pulled back, ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind her leaving a very shocked Malfoy standing at the door.

True to her word, 2 minutes later she sauntered out of the bathroom, Malfoy was where she had left him but he looked less shocked.

'You can shower now' She said flicking her hair.

'Wow, big day for you Granger, me and Longbottom in one day' He smirked looking over at her as she got out a quill and parchment.

'Hmm, Neville was better' She said breezily.

'Excuse me?!' He shouted as he marched over to where she was. 'I am better than Longbottom, Granger'

'Whatever, I need to write this essay'

He grabbed the parchment out of her hand and threw it behind him.

'Malfoy, what are you doing?' She glared up at him, he took her hand roughly and pulled to her feet. 'Malf-' She didn't get to finish as Malfoy leaned in and kissed her. She stood there completely rigid as he continued to kiss her, he suddenly pulled back and walked to the bathroom.

'Now who's better Granger?' He said over his shoulder with a smirk.

Hermione just stared after him before collapsing on the sofa with a thud.

'Stupid Ferret' She said with a laugh.

A/N Ok so I was planning on having this up on thurs night, but that didn't happen! Sorry! And that also means, this will be the last chapter before I go on holiday unless I can write really fast! But that's unlikely as I have a lot to do tomorrow. Anywaaaaaay, I love you all! And I will update in just over 2 weeks. If I don't, I want someone to e-mail me a very angry email! Don't hold back! ::hands out Malfoy posters:: For your wall! hehehehe


	7. Relieving Sexual Frustration

**Parents Too Young**

A/N Well, I've just got off a 6 hour flight, I'm hungry, exhausted and reaaallly tired and what am I doing? Writing another chapter!! Very sorry for not updating sooner but in my defence no one sent me an email saying 'update or die' so ya know!!n This is kinda a strange chapter I spose, but the next chapter is when ill be throwing them together...I hope, oh I don't know!

THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED WHILE I WAS IN NEW YORK!! MADE MY DAY!! Love you all so much! Xxxx

Another note...hahaha I just don't stop...sorry if theres any spelling or grammar probs in this chapter, I didn't have time to really go through it so its not perfect! Sorry!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except Tom Felton mwahahahahahaha ... joking!!

**Chapter 7: Relieving Sexual Frustration**

It was Thursday evening and Hermione was taking Ella swimming for the first time. She had got hold of a pair of muggle rubber armbands and a ring thanks to writing to her mum about the experiment.

She walked out of the bedroom to see Malfoy sitting lazily on the sofa reading _'Fire breathing Goblins and How to befriend them' _and rolled her eyes. Ever since he had kissed her and she had kissed him, they had hardly muttered a single word to one another. This suited them both fairly well as neither wanted to talk to the other.

He looked up from his book to see Hermione in a blue swimming costume and swallowed. Suddenly he couldn't read the page in front of him as his mind was more agreeable occupied. He looked back up at her and sighed.

Hermione was putting her hair up in a clip when she noticed Malfoy staring at her body and quickly moved back into the bedroom mumbling 'Pervert' behind her.

'Well, I think you came out in that swimming costume on purpose Granger' He drawled from behind her. She hadn't realised he had followed her to the bedroom and quickly turned round to face him.

'And why would I do that?'

'Trying to seduce me?' He smirked.

'Actually, it was because to get to the Bathroom, I need to go through the living room'

'But I assume your taking Ella swimming, and if you were heading to the bathroom, you would have Ella with you'

'Why are you assuming I'm taking Ella swimming?' She said putting her hands on her hips.

'Because you've put her in a swimming costume' He said glancing toward Ella who was peering up at her parents from her crib with a slightly fascinated gaze on her face.

Hermione moved from foot to foot thinking of a reply while he stood there smirking.

'Well, go away'

'Was that it Granger? _Go away? _Wow, you're not so good with the insults when you're nervous'

'I'm not nervous!' She said holding her head high.

'Well you should be' He said sitting on his bed, looking up and down at her figure. The swimming costume didn't leave a whole lot to the imagination.

'Stop looking at me like that' She snapped.

'Is it making you nervous?'

'Yes! Now stop it!' She said picking up a sheet and covering herself. Without looking Malfoy in the eye, she picked up Ella and walked out of the room with her head held high.

Hermione swam a few lengths before putting Ella in a ring with a bottom and 2 holes for her legs.

The minute she put her in water she looked as if she was about to cry but it turned into a giggle and Hermione let out a long sigh of relief.

* * *

'See, it's not so bad Ella' Hermione said as she pushed Ella slowly around the pool. 

'Dadda' Ella suddenly giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes, turned and saw Malfoy crouching on the edge of the bath/pool still fully clothed.

'And why are you here?'

'Came to see how Ella was doing Granger. Don't worry, I haven't come to check you out' He smirked.

Hermione pushed Ella close to the side of the pool, Hermione let go and went to where Malfoy was crouching.

Without saying a word she lifted her body a little way out of the water and put her lips about 2 inches from his and smirked. 'Ready to get wet?' She whispered as she put a hand around his neck and pulled him into the pool with a loud splash.

After a lot of flailing about under water he reappeared on the surface with his clothes sticking to his body. 'Bitch' He spluttered as he picked himself out of the pool and stood up.

'Well, you asked for it. Sitting there near the edge, what did you think I was going to do?'

'Not pull me in?' he snapped.

'Lighten up Malfoy' Hermione said shaking her head. She looked over at him and her mouth hung open as she watched him strip himself of his wet clothing, leaving him in his just his boxers. He jumped back into the pool and headed for Hermione.

'Malfoy, get away' She said as she tried to swim away fast.

'Scared Granger?' He spluttered as he swam closer to her.

'Of you? You look like a drowned rat...well ferret' She said leaning against the wall as Malfoy swam up to her. He moved his face closer to her slowly and smirked as her eyes darted to look around the bathroom.

'What are you doing?' Hermione said, a pang of panic evident in her voice as he moved his face closer.

'Nothing, nothing at all' He said innocently as he moved away causing Hermione to stare open mouthed at him.

He swam up to Ella who wasn't too far away and started playing with her feet underneath the water making her giggle.

Hermione shook her head and swam over to Malfoy and Ella. 'Can we go shallower?' Hermione said as she realised that she was out her depth but Malfoy, who was a lot taller than her, was way in his depth.

'Nah, too much effort' Malfoy said, looking over at her, she was using up most of her energy staying above the water. 'Oh for goodness sake Granger' he said moving over to her and wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her against himself above the water.

She made a noise of protest at first until she realised she didn't have to do anything to stay above the water now. 'Thanks' She said softly. 'Why don't we just move to shallower water?'

'I'm quite comfortable here' he said as Hermione wriggled against him.

'Oh I'm sure you are' She smiled but tried to get out of his grip.

'Trying to get away are we?'

'Don't make me kiss you again to get you out of my way Malfoy' She said, putting on her best threatening face.

He rose his eyebrow and put both his arms around her waist to stop her from moving.

Hermione suddenly thought of something that made her look confused. 'What?' Malfoy asked seeing the questioning look on her face.

'Remember what Mcgonagall said, there's a charm on our rooms so we can't get close. And yet, we've kissed twice in our living area and nothings ever happened'

'Still thinking about those kisses are ya Granger?' Malfoy said smiling.

'Shut up, this doesn't make sense. It's like our charm on our room isn't there' She said, her brow furrowed in concentration.

'Who cares?' He said rolling his eyes.

'Hmm' she said thinking hard as she swam away from Malfoy to circle Ella.

'I think Ella's getting cold' Hermione said as she picked her up out of the ring and got out of the pool.

* * *

Much later that night, Malfoy had just had a cold shower and Hermione had done what she always did with a question she couldn't answer...she was looking over books from the library. 

'There's nothing' she groaned.

'Why do you even care Granger?' He said while towel drying his hair.

'Because, I hate not knowing something.'

'Well do the other rooms have charms in?' He asked in a bored voice rubbing his hair vigorously with a towel.

'Your right, I need to check. I'm off to Harry's room' Hermione said getting up and walking out leaving Malfoy looking slightly confused.

'Harry' Hermione said as Harry opened his door to his living area 3 minutes later. 'Can I try something out on you please?'

'Of course' He said opening his door wider. 'What do you want to do?'

'Kiss you' Hermione said calmly. Harry gulped.

'Why?'

'Don't worry about that, I'll tell you afterwards'

'OK' Harry said slowly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. They looked at each other uncomfortably for a minute before Hermione leaned forward and kissed him. They felt a magnetic pull repelling their bodies, which Hermione assumed, was the charm.

'What the hell is going on?!' Harry and Hermione broke apart to look towards the door, which had been left open, to see Ron standing there with his hands clenched.

'Oh god' Hermione said blushing.

'Harry! How could you?' Ron said going red with anger. 'You knew that I ...you knew and yet you ignore what I feel and go around kissing her with your damn door open'

'This isn't what you think Ron' Hermione said calmly.

Due to yelling, many people had come out of their rooms to see what was going on, including Malfoy.

'What's happened?' he asked Blaise as he looked over the 6th years to see Ron still standing there red-faced.

'Apparently Granger and Potter were caught kissing' Blaise said rolling his eyes. 'I was hoping for something a bit better than that but still, Weasley is having a nervous breakdown because we all know he has a crush on the ickle mudblood'

Malfoy stood there smirking at Ron, after a moment of panic and revulsion at the idea of Hermione getting together with Harry, he realised what she was doing.

'I can't believe you two!!' Ron yelled at the pair. Hermione didn't want to tell Ron why she was kissing Harry, because it would mean she would have to tell most of the 6th year that she kissed Malfoy, which was not a good idea. She decided to tell him most of the truth and hoped Ron wasn't clever enough to put two and two together.

'I was using Harry as an experiment. I wanted to see if the charm put on the living quarter's works'

'Oh, and I suppose you didn't want to try it out with Malfoy' Ron said looking foolish.

She laughed nervously. 'No of course not. Anyway, it's getting late and I want my sleep. Thanks Harry'

'No problem' Harry mumbled looking confused.

As she headed out the door and past Ron, something clicked in his head.

'Wait Hermione, why were you trying out the charms in the first place?'

'Errrr'

Malfoy, who wasn't very far away, smirked.

'I was err..bored' Hermione tried, it didn't work.

'Yeah Hermione, why?' Harry said looking at her confused.

She looked at them for awhile, considering her options. If she told them the truth, they would kill her and Malfoy.

'Well, I've never heard of this kind of charm before and I was curious about it' She tried again. Both Harry and Ron didn't look like they accepted this either.

Malfoy stood there debating with himself whether or not to help her. He decided to watch her try and get out of her hole that she was digging without his help, more fun.

She continued to look around at the intrigued 6th years and looked at Malfoy and rose an eyebrow. He suddenly felt panic at the thought that Hermione might tell them all and cut in before she could.

'Ella needs you' He said suddenly into the quiet of the corridor.

'Ok' She said shooting Malfoy a thank you smile and hurried off down the corridor with Malfoy striding a long side next to her.

'I'm so stupid!!' Se said as soon as she was in the door. 'I didn't think my story through'

'You'll get over it' Malfoy said lying down on the sofa. 'So did it work?'

'What? The charm? ... Yes it did. It was like a magnet pushing Harry and me apart'

Hermione said biting her lip in concentration again.

'Maybe they forgot to put one on our room' He smirked picking up some parchment.

'They wouldn't do that' She said glaring at Malfoy who was running his tongue along his lip and winking at her suggestively. 'Stop it' She laughed despite herself.

'You can't resist me Granger!' He said blowing kisses at her.

'Flirting with a muggle born?'

'There's no rules about not having some fun with muggle borns' He said getting up and sitting next to her.

'Well, there are rules about Gryffindors and Slytherins' She said moving away.

'You're a tricky one to seduce ya know that Granger' He said smirking.

'Seducing me? The famous prince of Slytherin trying to seduce a muggle born Gryffindor?'

'Don't let it go to your head, I'm just a horny teenager' He said leaning over her.

'Idiot' She said smacking him on the shoulder as she got out of her seat. 'Your not getting anything from me'

'Women' He groaned as he watched her go back into her room.

'Slytherins' She mumbled as she shut the door behind her. 'He is the most confusing person I've ever met in my entire life'

* * *

It was the next day and Malfoy was sitting alone in their living area surrounded with pieces of parchment strewn across the floor. Each one of these pieces of paper had the same line repeated on the front and back: 'I Hate Granger'. He was in the middle of writing it on his 11th piece of parchment when he heard a knock on the door. 

He hastily picked them all up and dumped them behind the sofa and strolled to the door.

'Yeah' He said casually opening the door to Ron. 'Weasley, I suppose your looking for Granger'

'Yeah' He said peering in and looking around.

'She's not here' He snapped as he tried pushing the door shut.

'What are you doing to her?' He asked from no where.

'Scuse me Weasel?'

'I'm going to pretend you didn't say that.' Malfoy smirked ' Since she's been living with you, she's been ... different'

Malfoy was slowly coming up with a response in his head that would trigger a rather large outburst from Ron. He smirked, 'Yeah, she's sexually active Weasley'

Bingo, Malfoy thought as he watched Ron's face glow red.

'What did you say?' He said through gritted teeth with his fists clenched at the side.

'Oh nothing' Malfoy said sighing dramatically as if wary of Ron.

'What did you say?!' He yelled at Malfoy, who took a step backwards into the living room.

'What have you two been doing now?' They heard a female voice say behind them. Malfoy looked past Ron to see Hermione looking questioningly at the two boys.

'Nothing' Ron grumbled as he walked off heatedly.

'What did you say to him?' She asked warily.

'Why do you assume it was me?'

'It's always you Malfoy' She smiled as she walked past him, into the living area.

'Where's Ella?' He said stuffing his hands inside his pockets.

'With Harry, I'm going to ask McGonagall about the charm'

'Why oh why Granger do you care'

'Because it's bugging me' She snapped.

She left Malfoy behind as she breezed down the corridor towards McGonagall's office and knocked on the wooden door.

'Yes?' McGonagall answered. 'Ah Miss Granger, please come in'

She walked in to the round room where she noticed Dumbledorewas sitting in a chair next to the desk. 'Miss Granger' He greeted her.

'Hello sir, I didn't interrupt-'

'No, no not at all' He said waving his hand. 'What is the problem?'

'Well ... ummmm ... you see ... well, me and Malfoy don't have a charm on our room to stop us from ... ya know and I was wondering if there was a reason why we don't'

Dumbledore gave a slight smile. 'Isn't that obvious? We assumed you and Mr Malfoy wouldn't even talk to one another so it wasn't really an issue but' He said looking at Hermione 'How did you know there was no charm?'

Hermione just stared at the floor. 'So maybe that charm was in fact needed' Dumbledore said smiling. Hermione remained quiet much to Dumbledore's amusement.

'Thank you' she mumbled walking out of the office without looking back. She reached her living area and strode in still in her own world. She stopped when she saw Malfoy pacing up and down the room.

'Stop that, your making me dizzy' She said irritably.

He stopped, looked at her and then carried on pacing. Hermione looked at him strangely as she watched him mutter to himself insanely.

'You ok?'

'Why do you care?' He drawled pacing around the sofa.

'Why do I even bother?' She muttered to herself. She walked slowly by him when she felt his hand wrap securely around her wrist.

'What are you doing?' She snapped turning around to face him. He looked mildly fascinated at her and then smirked.

'This' He said tugging her toward him and crushing his lips to hers. It didn't last long again as felt a severe pain in his crotch area and fell to the floor, scrunched up in a ball. 'Arrrggghh!'

Hermione was fuming, her face was red and her hands were on her hips as she looked down at Malfoy unsympathetically.

'Did you have to friggin knee me in the crotch?' He said, the pain and anger evident in his face.

'Well, you shouldn't have kissed me ... again!' She yelled. 'I'm not just another girl you can seduce and dump'

'I know' He said getting up off the floor. 'You're a challenge'

'Is that what I am? A challenge?'

'Naturally' He said looking anywhere but her.

She rose an eyebrow, he couldn't look her in the eye, something wasn't right. He was lying. She moved toward him...

A/N again, so sorry for the 2 and a half week wait! Now to make you more happy (or not) I dunno when ill next update because tomorrow I'm off to london to see a show, next day I get my exam results (wish me luck!!!) and on Friday, it's my friend's birthday! But I will try and squeeze in some writing between them! love you all! hands out chocolate


	8. I Should Hate Her

**Parents Too Young**

A/N – I am soo happy!! I did really well on my exams which means I can do what I want in college and stuff!! So yayness!

Disclaimer – Its not mine..please don't sue!

**I Should Hate Her**

She moved toward him... but stopped suddenly when she saw a bunch of parchment behind the sofa. She raised an eyebrow at Malfoy who saw what she was looking at and made a move for them.

His eyes widened 'Just homework' He said with a smile.

She leaned down and picked a bit up. "I hate Granger?" She said softly looking at the writing that covered the page. 'Ok, I know you hated me but why did you have to write it out so many times?' Hermione said slightly hurt, she had thought she was making progress with him.

He grabbed the piece of parchment from her hand, picked up the rest and walked out of the room without saying a word.

He strode down the hall with his face like thunder. He used his wand to make the parchment in his arms disappear and walked into the great hall making the large door slam. Many people looked up from what they were doing to see Malfoy throw himself onto the bench and put his head in his arms.

'You Ok Draco?' He heard a stupidly sweet voice say from next to him. He picked his head up a bit to meet the face of Pansy.

'Fine' He mumbled.

'Having a bad day?' He heard another voice say from the other direction. He turned to see the smiling face of Blaise who was playing with a quill.

'You could say that'

'Got anything to do with a girl?' Blaise said casually while most of the Slytherin table listened intently.

'No' He said very quickly 'Why would you think that? Who told you that? I mean, it's not true but where did you hear that?'

Blaise smiled. 'So it _has_ got to do with a girl'

'Draco?' Said Pansy's shocked voice. 'Another girl?!' She shrieked causing Malfoy to shoot a glare in her direction.

'I'm just confused'

'I know what would make you feel better ... wanna go bully someone for a bit? Get some aggression out?' Blaise suggested hopefully.

Malfoy looked at him incredulously. No, he didn't want to go bully anyone. At that moment, all he wanted to do was think... and throw himself off the top of the astronomy tower for thinking certain things. He smirked ... no, he wouldn't let a stupid mudblood get to him. Not now, not ever. Even seeing the hurt in those chocolate coloured eyes wouldn't make him forget that he was above her.

'Come on Blaise, lets go find Potty and turn him into a rabbit or something' He said standing up with Blaise following behind him.

* * *

It was dark when Malfoy decided to walk back to his room. He opened the door ready to say something but stopped when he saw Hermione silently rocking Ella in her arms. She noticed him and put one finger against her lips. 'Shhh, she's just about to nod off'

Malfoy looked questioningly at her for a moment before moving next to Hermione and kissing Ella on the forehead. Hermione dissapeared into the bedroom with a soft smile on her face but when she came back out, her face was contorted with rage.

'Where the hell have you been today? You have a responsibility to Ella!' She said raising her voice a little.

He wasn't about to apologise. 'She's just a magic baby...thing' he said waving his arms about.

'Yes but she's a screaming and crying magic baby when her "father" isn't around!' She said her voice getting even louder.

'It's only a baby' He said tiredly as he let out a yawn.

'Only a ...' She shook her head in disbelief. 'Your not a good father Malfoy'

'You've said that before' He said dazed.

'This time I mean it'

'Look I've had enough of all this baby crap ok? I don't care anymore!! I don't care about anything!'

'Why have you suddenly come to this conclusion?'

'Because I have!' He yelled stamping his foot.

'Stop being such an ass for once in your life Malfoy!'

'Stop being such an insufferable bossy little mudblood'

'Why are you always so mean to me Malfoy? I've never done anything to hurt you, have I?' She shouted, her eyes now covered in a thin layer of silver.

'It's easier this way!' He shouted walking a step closer to her.

'Easier? Stop talking in code!' She yelled, seething in anger.

'Don't bother Granger' He said through gritted teeth.

'My name is Hermione!' She snapped.

'Shocking, I'll log that away' He deadpanned.

'Asshole' she muttered.

'Know it all'

'Git'

'Mudb-'

'Shut up!' She screamed. 'I hate you'

It hurt more than he thought to hear her say that. His gaze shifted to a more guarded expression instead of anger.

They looked at each other, the moment seemed to last forever as they stared at one another not knowing what to say.

'I hate you too' He said but that's when he realised he didn't mean it. It hit him hard as he looked at the petite brunette infront of him. 'I should hate you' Malfoy mumbled to himself with a slightly confused expression fixed to his face.

They carried on looking at one another. Both of their gazes softened after awhile, Hermione had a silent tear sliding down her cheek.

'Whats happening to me?' He said into the quiet of the room as he collapsed on the sofa. 'We remind me of my parents when I was younger, always fighting about something'

'Well, if you weren't such an idiot. I would never argue with you' She said softly. 'I'm off to bed, night' She walked into the bedroom and shut the door leaving Malfoy alone with his thoughts.

It was 3am and Malfoy was in the exact same position he was in when Hermione left him. His face held a slightly disgruntled expression to it.

'She is a mudblood' He muttered to himself for the thousandth time that night. 'If my father knew what I was thinking about right now, he would kill me'

The last thought Draco Malfoy had that night involved the girl with brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes lying in the next room.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the bedroom bright and early the next morning, with her robe around her shoulders and Ella in her arms. She sighed when she saw Malfoy lying in what looked like a very uncomfortable position on the couch. She sat on the edge of the sofa next to his head. The only time that she even considered liking Malfoy was when he was sleeping because of the lack of insults coming out of his mouth.

'Watching me sleep Granger?' He suddenly said sleepily not opening his eyes.

'Perhaps' She smirked. 'You look like a little fairy when you sleep'

His eyes snapped open and he looked like he had been insulted. 'Fairy? How dare you!' He said with the corners of his mouth twitching up. 'You forgiven me for last night?'

'No, but your going to make sure Ella is cared for today because you abandoned me yesterday'

'Fine' He yawned sitting up and carefully extracting Ella from Hermione's arms and placing her on his chest. Ella let out a giggle as Malfoy pecked her on the nose causing Hermione to smile.

'Well, we have potions in about 30 minutes so you better move it' She said standing up, flicking her hair over her shoulder and walking to the bathroom.

35 minutes later Malfoy strolled into the potions classroom, sat down at his desk and shot Hermione a smile when he saw Ron looking at him. He went red and stared towards the front of the classroom. It had only been 10 minutes when he was brought out of his daydream by a voice infront of him.

'Psst, Malfoy'

'Granger, what?' He said brusquely.

'Who did you leave Ella with?'

'Some Slytherin in the year above'

'You left her with a Slytherin? Typical' She hissed. 'Name?'

'Oh, I _did_ know her name' He put his fingers under his chin as he pretended to think.

'Malfoy' She warned.

'Delilah Montey' He said rolling his eyes.

'Ok, just wanted to know'

'Yeah god forbid you don't know something'

'Shut up' She hissed but with a slight smile.

'Make me' He said leaning forward with a challenging eyebrow raised.

'Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy' A voice drawled from the front of the classroom.

'Sorry sir' Hermione muttered turning round to face the front.

The door suddenly opened and a girl with long, flowing blonde hair strutted in.

'Yes Miss Montey?' Snape said obviously annoyed that he was being interrupted.

'Umm I need to speak to Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger sir'

'You shall speak to them when the class is over' He said. Meanwhile Malfoy and Hermione exchanged curious looks.

'It's urgent sir' She said smoothly.

'Fine' He snapped as Malfoy and Hermione quickly threw their books into their bags and headed out of the classroom with everyone behind them looking intrigued.

When they got out of the classroom they both turned towards the Slytherin girl expectantly.

'It's Ella' She said in an almost bored voice. 'She was sick-'

'Is that it?' Malfoy said sighing.

'-then she went to sleep immediately and didn't wake up' The girl continued. 'She's in the hospital wing now'

Neither Malfoy nor Hermione said another word as they ran towards the hospital wing at full speed. When they got there, they walked in out of breath and looked around. They saw Professor McGonagall standing by a bed looking grave.

'What's – wrong – with – her?' Hermione panted as she looked at the tiny baby on the large hospital bed. Hermione studied her closely, there was nothing obviously wrong with her appearance. She simply looked like she was peacefully sleeping.

'We are not quite sure' McGonagall said looking at the pair.

'She's going to be ok though?' Malfoy said in an emotionless voice.

'We don't know but I think you two should bare in mind she is just a spell'

Hermione looked towards Malfoy helplessly as a tear slid down her cheek and for the first time in history, a Gryffindor hugged a Slytherin.

AN : I knooow this is a short chapter! I'm annoyed too! But, the next chapter is already way on its way so it shoudln't be up to far after this one...i hope! Depends how long I make it! Hehehe review guys!


	9. Forbidden Emotions

**Parents Too Young**

Disclaimer : Not Mine!!!!.....yet! mwahahahahaha

A/N I don't know why this took me so long! But I'm afraid from now on; the chapters will come with bigger time gaps inbetween! I will try my hardest though to put up chapters as quick as possible but I'm just warning you that it might not happen!!

Oh and thanks to my betas! You guys rock!

**Forbidden Emotions**

Malfoy went rigid as he felt Hermione's hands circle his neck and lean on his chest. He blinked stupidly and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

His head was in complete turmoil. Next to him on the bed was his daughter that wasn't waking up and holding onto him was Hermione.

Half of him wanted to push her off and pretend Ella didn't exist but the other half of him was worrying about Ella more than was healthy and he felt a strong need to comfort Hermione.

'She looks so tiny' A voice said from under him.

He looked down at Ella and nodded. 'She'll be ok'

'I'm being so silly. This isn't rational, I mean she's only a stupid spell, she'll be gone in a week anyway' She said her voice quivering.

'Yeah but she means something to you ... to us' He said as he rested his cheek on her head as he looked down at the tiny baby.

Throughout the day Hermione remained next to Ella writing and doing homework. Malfoy popped in regularly to see how she was and Hermione also got a visit from Harry and Ron to see how Ella was. There was no progress during the day, which continued to upset Hermione drastically.

Madame Pomfrey made it perfectly clear that Hermione should leave and go to sleep when it got dark but Hermione refused flatly so the nurse appealed to Malfoy to help get her away.

'Come on, you need to sleep' He tried.

'No, I don't'

'There's nothing we can do'

'I'm staying'

'Don't make me force you'

'How are you going to do that?' She challenged as she sat beside Ella's bed.

He walked up to her, picked up her small frame and put her over his shoulder. She screamed.

'Malfoy, put me down right now!'

'No' He said simply walking out of the hospital wing with Hermione struggling.

'I'll bite you'

'Getting kinky are we?' He said huskily. 'And it would be lovely if you would stop staring at my ass'

'I am not staring at your ass'

'Fine, not that I care... Quite a turn on'

'Shut up'

He got to their living area and stumbled across the threshold and threw Hermione onto a sofa.

'You make me so mad' She said getting up.

'You wouldn't move'

'Its like you don't even care that Ella may never wake up from this coma thing!'

'We have to remember she's just a spell Granger'

'She's effected you though. You're not as harsh to me anymore as I'm the "mother" of your child'

'Don't flatter yourself'

'Oh I won't' She said getting angrier. 'If you wouldn't have left her with that stupid Slytherin girl, Ella might be fine'

'Your being stupid, Dee didn't do anything'

'Pfft, if I had left her with a decent human being and not a heartless Slytherin, we wouldn't be having this conversation'

Malfoy was biting back insults as he stared at Hermione who was on the verge of tears.

'I hope she'll be ok' She said softly looking down at her feet.

Malfoy sighed, however hard he tried, he couldn't stay mad at her when she looked _that _vulnerable.

'She will be' He said softly.

'Malfoy' She said walking over to him and putting her hand on his cheek. They both looked at one another deeply for a second before their lips met. Hermione was startled by her own actions but decided for just this once, not to object.

He pushed her back onto the sofa behind them and pressed himself down as his hands began to wander causing her to let out a small moan.

He started kissing her neck softly until Hermione let out a yell. 'Arrrgghhh! Slytherin!'

Malfoy jumped up from the sofa panicking. 'Where? Where?!'

Hermione looked at him shocked. 'I meant you!'

'Ohhh, how observant of you Granger' He said getting back on top of her which caused a glare to cross Hermione's face.

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no' She said quickly as he tried to kiss her again.

'Ya know... that word just lost all meaning' He smirked as he attempted to kiss her again but she was struggling underneath him.

Hermione looked up and rose a challenging eyebrow. 'For crying out loud Malfoy, get off me'

'Why?' He said kissing her on the neck quickly.

'Because ... there's laws against sexual harassment' She smiled.

'You didn't seem to be complaining a moment ago'

'I was upset about Ella' She said nervously playing with a bit of clothing.

'You found me irresistible didn't you?' He said smugly

'Don't flatter yourself, now please will you get off me?'

'Let me think about this... hmmmmm' He bit his lip in mock concentration as Hermione did her very best not to be effected by how close he was to her. 'No'

'Malf-' She started but got cut off by a knock at the door. 'Who's calling so late?'

Malfoy gave her a curious look and got off of her and walked lazily to the door and opened it to a cheery Australian. Claire saw Malfoy and gave him her best grin and flicked her hair, he found this quite amusing so responded with a charming smile in return.

'G'day' She grinned.

'Hi?' He said curiously.

Claire looked past Malfoy and saw Hermione get off the sofa looking quite ruffled, which caused her to stare suspiciously at Malfoy.

'Have I interrupted anything?' She said signalling Hermione with her hand.

'However much I wish you were, no' He drawled shooting a glance at Hermione who came to stand next to Malfoy.

'Come in' Hermione said with a strained smile.

'I just came to ask how Ella is. When we all found it, we all felt so sorry for you guys and I thought I would see how you two are'

'We're OK, she will be alright' Hermione tried but her voice was breaking.

'Yeah, she will' Malfoy said putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione wasn't the only one there that flinched when he did this, Claire's smile disappeared momentarily.

'Well, that's good. I'm pleased you guys are OK. You both will probably feel better after having a good sleep'

'I hope so' Hermione said with a cheery voice as Claire walked out after giving them one more glance.

'That was odd' Hermione said as she watched the figure go down the hallway.

'I think she fancies me you know' He said shooting Hermione a smile.

'Not every girl fancies you'

'You fancy me'

'No I don't'

'You want me' He said moving behind her and kissing her softly on the neck.

'No. I don't' She said a little harsher but not making any attempt to move away. He kissed her again softly on the lips and every thread of self control slipped away as she tilted her head up towards his.

'Not again' she screamed as she pushed him away.

'This _is_ getting kinda boring Granger, us kissing, and you pushing me away. I think you need to give in to this increasing sexual tension between us'

Just as Malfoy was about to attempt to kiss her again he realised she wasn't paying attention to him which annoyed him. She had a slightly dazed and thoughtful look about her.

'What?' He snapped, bringing her out of her daze.

'Sorry, I just really have this craving for ...chicken' She said slightly confused.

'Chicken?'

'Yeah'

'Right...'

'I'm off to the kitchens to get some, want anything?'

'No' He said sighing as he watched her leave. Now he was going to get bored, so he decided to wander. His wandering took him to the hospital wing, which didn't shock him in the slightest.

He crept into to the long dark room and saw Ella, completely still, on her bed. His insides turned as he walked slowly toward the bed and sat down next to the tiny bundle.

He laid his hands down on the edge of the bed and propped his head on them. 'Ella?' He tried. Nothing.

'Come on Ella, please wake up or your mum is not going to be a very nice person to know. And, I _want_ you to wake up. Slytherins don't quit Ella. Well I suppose you're not a Slytherin entirely. You're a Gryfferin or a Slythindor' He smiled.

He sighed heavily making the bits of hair covering his eyes fly up and out of his way. 'If you see a light Ella, it would be lovely if you could not go towards it. Well anyway, I suppose you're leaving us in just over a week anyway but could you please come back to us for now? I swear I'll stop yelling at your mum.'

'It's because she's a Gryffindor you see, they think their all high and mighty which makes it a lot harder for someone who _is_ in fact higher than them to befriend someone that _thinks_ their higher than everyone.'

He suddenly heard himself in his head and smirked. 'I do talk a lot of crap sometimes Ella. Especially to Granger...but she deserves it for being all...bookish.'

'I mean, she carries around about 500 books at a time and you wonder how a girl so small can carry that much. It's not right.'

'Atleast I know that when Granger has kids when she's older, she's gunna make a good mum'

'Complimenting a Muggle born?' A female voice said from behind him.

He turned to see Claire standing in the doorway. 'I wasn't complimenting Granger'

'No, you were pronouncing your undying love for her, to your child' She smirked.

'Like I would ever do that'

'Your right, everyone tells me about you hating muggle-borns, always insulting them and yet I haven't seen a trace of pure hatred towards Hermione. I find it fascinating'

'I'm pleased for you' he deadpanned, not really interested in what she had to say.

'Ella's a beautiful child'

'I know' He said softly. 'Well, I better get back to Granger. She's probably worrying... who am I kidding? She probably hasn't noticed I'm gone' He said walking by Claire who was smiling.

'You should tell her you know' Claire said over her shoulder as he passed.

'Who? ...' He knew who. 'Tell her what?'

'That you love her and can't live another moment without her'

'What? As a joke?' he said smirking.

'Just a thought, but if I'm wrong about the way you feel about her, I wouldn't mind getting to know you better' She said winking at him.

'You _are_ wrong and thanks' He said striding down the hall and back Hermione.

When he got back he saw Hermione sitting on the sofa eating and writing.

'And where have you been?' She said accusingly.

'Sorry mother' He snapped at her tone.

'It's against the rules to go out this late'

'You just went out to get chicken, so you broke the school rules too'

'I was hungry'

'Well that changes everything' He said sarcastically. They fell into a relatively comfortable silence until Malfoy got bored.

'I just saw Claire' Hermione's head snapped up to look at him. For some reason, it brought a lot of satisfaction to Malfoy to see Hermione react like this.

'You were with her?'

'Yeah, we bumped into one another'

'Oh I bet you did' She said her tone a little angrier.

'Are you jealous?' Malfoy teased.

'No, why would I be?'

'Because I'm amazingly handsome and you know it' Hermione shot him a withering look.

'Maybe..' She said giving him her full attention. 'You want me to be jealous'

'Maybe, you want me to want you to be jealous'

'Maybe, you want me to want you to want me to be jealous'

'Maybe, you want me-'

'Ok we have to stop this here because it's late and this could go on for quite a while' She said yawning.

'I went to see Ella' he said when Hermione looked back down at her work.

'Any change?' Hermione said not keeping the tone of hope out of her voice.

'No'

'Oh' She said yawning again and looking bleary eyed at Malfoy who was staring at her. 'Yes?'

'Nothing. You should go to bed' He said as he watched her lean her head back on the sofa.

'Here's good' She sighed sleepily as her parchment fell to the floor and she curled up into a ball and shut her eyes.

'Come on' He said standing up and moving his hands around her. Hermione was way too tired to care so she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her up and took her into their room.

He put her down and the bed and threw a sheet over her. He stood in the darkness looking at the silhouette of her for a while. His thoughts were having a battle over her. He walked over to her slowly and kissed her very lightly on the cheek before moving away at remarkable speed and into the living room.

'Why did I do that?' He muttered to himself.

_I have to get away from her. Ok bad points about Granger...I think I'm going to make a list. _He thought. _This time I'm going to hide it though._

He pulled out a bit of parchment and labelled it 'Bad things about Granger'

_Oh so many to name, where do I start? _He thought as he smirked.

'She's a mudblood, she's bookish, she's a Gryffindor, she's friends with potty and weasel, she's cleverer than me, she's...Granger.'

_Well, that's a start. _He thought when he looked at his list. _Hmmm, I should really get to bed. I wonder what Granger's dreaming about...probably books._

He got up and stuffed the parchment into his back pocket and went into the bedroom. He took of his clothes and crawled underneath his sheets and fell asleep.

He woke up with a hysterical Hermione straddling him and yelling something at him. He was extremely displeased.

'What?' He snapped as he opened his eyes to see Hermione on top of him grinning.

'Atlast! You're awake!' She squealed.

He got up on his elbows and looked at Hermione who was glowing. 'What is it?' He said squinting against the light pouring in the window.

'It's Ella'

'Ella?' He said trying to mentally wake himself up.

'Yes! Daughter Ella. She's awake!' Hermione squealed again.

'It's way too early' He said trying to tug the covers from underneath Hermione who was still straddling him, grinning.

'Get up you lazy sod' She said happily as she bounced off the bed and out of the room.

He shoved on a robe and stumbled out of the room to see Hermione hopping from foot to foot near the open door.

'Come ooon' She whined as he ran his hand through his hair.

'I'm-coming' He said through yawns. 'I'm too young to deal with all this emotional pressure'

Malfoy was having trouble keeping up with her, which he thought was very strange considering his legs were a lot bigger than hers.

'Oh I knew she would be ok' Hermione said over her shoulder as Malfoy started jogging to keep up with her.

'I wish you would walk slower woman' He growled from behind.

'Well, we are making improvements...you're acknowledging that I'm female' She said with a grin as she pushed the door to the hospital wing open.

They both walked in to screaming coming from the baby in the nurse's arms.

They watched as she attempted to quiet her but to no avail. Hermione rushed up to her and offered her arms, which the nurse gladly put Ella in.

'Oh thank goodness you're alright' She said hugging her tight while Malfoy stood behind the bed trying not to smile and remain as void of emotion as possible. It wasn't working, he's feet were inching their way to Hermione's side and the corners of his mouth were rising.

He stood next to Hermione and looked down at Ella whose cheeks were red and her eyes, wide as normal. Her crying had stopped, and she seemed extremely happy to be back with her parents. Malfoy took the tiny baby's hand and kissed her on the nose.

'Oh I missed her' Hermione said softly as she put a quick kiss on Ella's cheek.

'Yeah' Malfoy agreed quietly as he stared at Hermione and Ella. Hermione turned to give Malfoy a huge grin as Malfoy leant forward and kissed her soundly. Hermione smiled at him as she rested her head on his shoulder and looked at the baby in her arms.

They heard a cough from behind them and saw McGonagall giving them very suspicious looks.

'Professor' Hermione said moving a step away from Malfoy. 'When uh did you get errr here?'

'About 50 seconds ago' She said shooting a warning expression at Malfoy who fidgeted. 'We still do not know the cause of this sudden illness and I don't think we ever will to be honest. But she appears to be absolutely fine which makes things more confusing.'

'Can we take her back home now?' Hermione said giving Malfoy a glance.

'I'm not sure-'

'Oh please' Hermione begged.

'Ok, but if this wasn't just a spell. We would keep her here a lot longer' She said turning on her heel and walking out past Madame Pomfrey who was scurrying around someone's bed at the end.

Malfoy, feeling emotions he thought of as a weakness, decided it best to fix a neutral expression onto his face as Hermione continued to smile.

'Come on, let's go home' Hermione cooed to Malfoy who nodded and followed her out.

A/N Honestly...next chapter shouldn't be too far away! I HOPE! I love you all though...thanks to everyone that reviews! It means a lot to me and I'm still in shock with how many reviews I've got! I was expecting like...30..if I was lucky! Stay shippy everyone and review!


	10. Slow Progress

**Parents Too Young**

A/N Wow..it feels like years since I've updated! Sorry for the long wait guys, there's a lot going on and stuff! I'm annoyed I took so long, normally I like writing chapters fairly fast!

But as I've just started college, the chapters will be even more slow coming! Sorry!!!Oh and if the characters seem too OOC.....well...I'm really sorry but I'm trying to get chapters out without years inbetween and that does mean rushing.

Disclaimer – Hi, my name is Joanne Rowling and I write HP books but in my spare time, I write fanfiction because I have sooo much spare time that I need something to fill it! God forbid I should get my next book out in under 2 years! Hehehe .... Yeh OK its not mine

**Slow Progress**

Later that day, after Hermione had told most of the school that Ella was ok, Malfoy sauntered lazily into the hall for Lunch but stopped in his tracks when he felt a glare coming from the head table. He turned and saw Snape looking directly at him.

Without enough time to think, Snape had made his way over to him and was practically dragging him out of the hall.

'What is it sir?' Malfoy said putting on his best teacher's pet voice.

'Mr Malfoy' He sneered. 'Do you know what I heard in the staff room just before lunch?'

Malfoy was about to retort with a funny remark when he saw the thunder in Snape's eyes and thought against it. 'Err, no sir I don't'

'You kissing Miss Granger' He snapped. 'It's quite the gossip in the staff room. All the staff are oh-so-happy that you have fallen for a Gryffindor but I on the other hand am very ashamed at you'

'I haven't fallen for her' He yelled as if he had just been accused of murder.

'Do not raise your voice to me'

'Sorry sir...How do the professors know?' He said cautiously.

'Professor McGonagall saw you two in the hospital wing'

'Oh'

'Yes Mr Malfoy... _oh_'

'I don't like her' He tried again.

'I think you've made it very obvious you do, why if Lucius knew you were going around kissing muggle borns...'

'Don't tell him!' Malfoy suddenly blurted out with fear in his icy eyes.

'I will not be telling your father this time but make sure that I do not here more rumours of this kind. Understand me?'

'Yes of course sir but I don't have feelings for the mudblood.' He said putting as much viciousness into his voice as possible to convince his professor.

Snape let out a smirk and looked Malfoy up and down. 'I believe you do' and with that, Snape turned and walked back towards the hall with his robe billowing behind him.

Malfoy shook his head. He had feelings for her? Not likely... He thought with a smirk as he too headed back towards the hall. When he entered, the first person he scanned for was Hermione, who was laughing at something Harry was saying with Ella in her arms.

He walked over to her and got some looks from Ron and Harry as he leaned in to speak to Hermione.

'Can I have a word?' He whispered into her ear. Hermione gave him a confused look and then smiled.

'Yeah, I'll see you guys later. Do not forget to do your homework for transfiguration.' She said as she followed Malfoy out of the hall with Snape glaring at the both of them.

When they got out of the hall, Hermione turned towards him with a smile and rose her eyebrows.

'Umm, all the staff know we kissed' Malfoy blurted out as he gave Ella a wink.

'Excuse me?' Hermione said her smile fading from her features.

'Don't make me repeat it'

'But..how?'

'McGonagall saw us in the hospital wing'

'B-b-but ...NO! Just no way can this of happened. There must be a way around them knowing. We could go back in time and not kiss and then no one would see' She said becoming almost hysterical.

'Why does it matter?' He said with a smirk.

'Because I am Hermione Granger!' Hermione said waving her free arm about emphasizing her point.

'I'm Draco Malfoy, it's worse for me' He said casually moving bits of hair out of his eyes carefully.

'Get over it' She snapped as she started thinking. 'So, only the teachers know right?'

'Yeah I think so, we would know by now if any students knew'

'Ok, ok, this is ok' Hermione said with a relieved smile. 'I can't even believe I kissed you in the first place. I'm such an idiot'

'It's because I'm so handsome and funny and witty and amazing' He stated with a genuine smile. Hermione let out a laugh and rolled her eyes.

'You know, you're not a bad guy when you're in a good mood'

'It's rare to find me in one so make the most of it' He said giving her a smile.

'What are you two smiling about?' A voice said from behind them. They turned to see Snape looking very disapprovingly at the both of them.

'Errr nothing' Hermione said innocently, determined to make her smile bigger to annoy him.

'Well stop it. Happiness is a weakness' He said shooting a knowing glance at Malfoy.

Snape walked off after casting them another glance.

'He's such a happy happy person' Hermione said sarcastically.

'Well, if you taught in a dungeon, had to teach morons potions and have hair _that _greasy, you wouldn't be happy' Malfoy said as he continued to watch Ella sleep.

'It must be a Slytherin thing, not being happy'

'Yeah, we find it sickening watching you Gryffindors smile.'

'You smile' Hermione said softly.

'Only sometimes...if smirking counts as smiling'

'You look half decent when you smile' She said with a wink.

'Half-decent? Excuse me but I'm-'

'Draco!' A girlish voice said which triggered Malfoy to cringe.

'What do you want Pansy?'

'Why are you talking to the mudblood?' She said completely ignoring Hermione's presence.

'Oh, I was bullying her into doing some essay for me'

'Oh ok' Pansy said, her face brightening. 'I'll see you later' She said with a wave.

'Bullying me into an essay eh?' Hermione said adjusting her grip on Ella.

'Yeah well, like I was going to say that we were having a conversation'

'Yeah heaven forbid' Hermione said slowly walking off shaking her head.

It was Dinner in the Great Hall and nearly everyone was with his or her various babies in their arms. Malfoy flatly refused to sit next to Hermione in the hall, even if she did have Ella, which made her one of the only people not in a couple.

'Josh, open your mouth' Harry said in a light tone of voice as he held Josh in one arm and a spoon full of food in the other. 'Go on, open your mouth'

Claire turned and rolled her eyes to Hermione who laughed.

'Try and sound more commanding' She suggested while watching with a smile.

'Open your mouth Josh' He said in a stupidly low voice.

'Oh I give up' Claire said turning to face Ron and Lavender who were having more success in feeding Alex.

'You've had Josh for how long Harry and you still can't feed him?' Hermione said tutting.

'He has my defiance in him' Harry stated proudly.

'So Hermione' Claire said ignoring Harry's remark, 'How is bringing up Ella with Malfoy these days?'

'Oh, it's good actually' She said with a small smile which caused the murmuring around them to stop as Harry, Ron and Lavender all stared at her.

'What?' She looking at them confused.

'Good?' Ron said in a disbelieving tone. 'Since when did you consider raising a child with the git, good?'

'He's not as bad as you think' Hermione tried again. 'I mean yeah, he can be really rude and obnoxious but sometimes he actually acts like a dad'

Claire smiled, Lavender looked midly curious, Harry shook his head and Ron glared.

'I think you spend too much time with Malfoy' Ron muttered softly as he looked over to the Slytherin table where Malfoy was smirking at something Blaise was doing.

'I spend as little time with him as I can but Ella needs him.' Hermione said shyly as she took a bite out of a roll.

'I think this experiment is really an eye opener. I mean..without this, we would never be able to see what a baby would look like coming from Malfoy and Hermione because let's face it, that's not going to happen' Claire said looking at Ella who was starting to squirm.

'Yeah, that will never happen' Ron snapped looking at Hermione who was kissing Ella's nose.

After Dinner, Hermione took Ella back into their room and sat with her in the sofa waiting for Malfoy to make his entrance.

Malfoy strolled in 5 minutes later and slammed the door behind him accidentally making her jump.

'You're late' Hermione said as she played with Ella's hands.

'I had to go the long way to avoid Pansy and Longbottom, you do not want to know what Pansy has dressed her child in' Malfoy said cringing at the memory.

Hermione laughed. 'And just think, you're dating her'

Malfoy sat down next to her and took Ella into his arms. 'No, I'm not' He said softly as Ella giggled happily at her father.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Malfoy suddenly shouted 'She just smirked Granger!'

'Excuse me?'

'Ella just smirked _my_ smirk' He said giving a grin.

'Babies can't smirk' Hermione stated as she picked up a book.

'Err yes they can. Oh I'm so proud of you' He said beaming.

'Malfoy, they really can't smirk' She murmered.

'She smirked' Malfoy said as he kissed Ella playfully on the forehead.

'Fine' Hermione said shaking her head smiling. 'Whatever makes you happy'

'Why are you always tired?' Malfoy asked later that night when they were playing Ella.

'Burden of being a mother' Hermione said moving her body round to rest her head on the arm rest. 'Oh and tonight I thought that Ella could sleep in my bed because she likes being close to me and I don't want her to feel alone after you know, her being ill.'

'Why your bed?' Malfoy asked.

'Because I'm her mother and I care about her'

'Yeah, I'm her father' Malfoy said waiting for a response. Hermione could see an argument about break out between them and decided to just go along with whatever happens.

'Well, it was I with the idea Malfoy. You couldn't care less if she slept in her cot or not. You just want an argument.'

'Actually, however much you don't want to think so, she is my daughter and I'm not using her against you because of our petty argument,' He sighed. 'I know, half the night she sleeps with you, the other half..with me' He tried as Ella snuggled her head into Malfoy's chest.

'That would mean we both have to wake up half way through the night to swap' said Hermione with a sigh.

'Ok well that leaves us with 2 options really'

'And they are?'

'She doesn't sleep with either of us'

'And the other option?'

'She sleeps with both of us' He said.

'What are you implying?' Hermione said getting slightly worried.

'We both sleep in the same bed with Ella' He said and couldn't help winking at her.

'No way' She refused as she shook her head violently.

'Oh well, can't blame a guy for trying ...she sleeps with no one then' Malfoy said as he slowly watched Ella;s eyes softly droop.

20 minutes later.

'If you so much as touch me Malfoy, I will hex you _so_ bad' She said as she lay on the edge of the bed with Malfoy on the other side, who was spreading out, and Ella inbetween.

'Don't worry Granger, I'll try to keep my hands to myself'

Hermione was so close to the edge of her bed that she was practically falling out. She couldn't believe she had given in and allowed him to sleep in the same bed. She looking down and realised ther were a good metre apart, she let out a happy sigh.

She heard the covers ruffle noisily from the other side of the bed and shot Malfoy a glance through the darkness. 'Would you stop fidgeting?'

'I think I'm allergic to Gryffindor colours' He said as he tossed and turned a little more.

'Stop it, you're going to wake Ella' She snapped from the darkness.

'Well, I'm used to spreading out more'

'Go and sleep in your bed then'

'Aslong as I can take Ella with me'

'Shut up' She said as she pushed her head into the pillow and shut her eyes.

Silence.

'Do you snore?'

'No'

Silence.

'Sleep talk?' He asked.

'No'

Silence.

'Goodnight then'

'Night Malfoy'

Silence.

'What if we roll over in the night and onto Ella?'

Hermione let out an angry sigh. 'I don't move about when I sleep, if you do, I think you should go sleep over in your bed.'

He fidgeted more, which annoyed Hermione to the point where she wanted to hit him.

'Oh wait a second' He said as Hermione watched him get out of her bed, walk over and drag his duvet onto Hermione's bed.

'Ahhh that's better' He said as he enveloped himself with his green sheets.

'You happy now?'

'I'm never happy when I'm sleeping in the same bed as you' He smirked.

Hermione gave him a glare. After a minute or two of silence, Hermione broke it. 'Do you hate me?' She asked softly.

Malfoy's eyes widened and he searched his head for a decent reply. 'You're not bad...for a Gryffindor'

'Thanks' Hermione said, feeling oddly happy.

'Don't mention it.' Malfoy said looking at the roof of their room awkwardly.

'I like you when you're not insulting me'

Malfoy sniggered. 'That's not very often. I know, I'll stop insulting you until the end of next week when we go back to living normally in our own dorms'

'Gee, thanks Malfoy'

'It's because I'm such charming guy'

'Ego' She said sighing with a light smile on her face.

'I could charm any girl I want. It's easy' He clikcing his knuckles causing Hermione to take calming breaths.

'You could never charm a Gryffindor, we're too clever and we all know you're an obnoxious jerk most of the time'

'You compliment me Granger' He said smirking before shutting his eyes and falling into a peaceful slumber like his daughter.

A/N I was going to make this chapter **really** long...but, that would mean you guys would have to wait for like...a month! So I decided not to and put this up for now!

I will try and get up the next chapter ASAP...for me thats gunna be like in about 3 weeks but i'll try and do it as quick as possible i promise! Now review because i'm a nice nice person and you want to do me a favour...love you guys!


	11. Bitter Jealousy

**Parents Too Young**

A/N I did this chapter quicker than the last one!! Wahey!! Im getting more essays from college to do..but..fanfic takes priority! Hahaha im very laid back bout college! In my media class i had to watch HP the 2nd one, and write an essay about it! i reaaally enjoy college! hahaha

Disclaimer: You know it's not mine blah blah blah

**Bitter Jealously**

Hermione dashed down the hall at a rate a racehorse would be jealous of. She turned the corner to see Harry and Claire chatting animatedly in the middle of the hall and smiled.

'Hi guys, I'm in a rush can you move?' She asked sweetly to the both of them. Neither person moved. 'Guys? Please?' She said as she put her body flat out against the wall and moved against Harry and around him.

She shot him a confused look and shook her head as she continued a fast walk. She stopped next to the library and noticed Malfoy coming towards her with a smirk. She rooled her eyes, she really wasn't in the mood.

'What?' She snapped impatiently.

He simple stared at her.

'Hello? What's with people and not talking today' Hermione said with a nervous laugh as she moved to get past him but felt his hand on her wrist.

'Get off Malfoy'

'You don't want me to' He stated blankly.

'Oh I do' Hermione said tugging again.

'Say it with a bit more meaning' He said turning her round to face him.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out as he pressed her body against the wall and kissed her gently on the neck. Hermione's eyes widened slightly and then she srated to wrap her arms around him tentatively.

'Malfoy' She uttered quietly on her lips as her eyes closed.

'Yes?' He said breaking away and looking at her with passion flaring in his eyes. Against her better judgement she leaned up and kissed him...

Hermione woke up with a start and ran a hand through her brown hair as she replayed the dream in her mind. She groaned inwardly and turned her face to the left of her and her eyes widened.

What was Malfoy doing in her bed crossed her mind at a panicked rate but then memories came back from the night before and she relaxed. Malfoy was a lot closer to the middle of the bed with his green sheets around him and Ella next to his chest. She yawned wide and started to get out of bed when Harry walked into her room in a rush.

'Hermione, have you seen...' He drifted of as he looked down at Hermione and then at Ella and then Malfoy. Harry scowled and looked down at Hermione expectantly.

'Harry, how did you get in here?' She said nervously looking around the room.

'Oh, spell. I figured you would be a wake and wouldn't mind...but I see I was wrong. I'll see you later Hermione' He said cautiously as he looked at Malfoy again before backing out of their room.

'Not again, this is the worst week of my life' Hermione mumbled as she fell back on her covers. The movement made Malfoy wake up and glare at her.

'Why dya wake me?' He murmured against the covers.

'I didn't do it on purpose' Hermione hissed.

Sensing her mood he took an intake of breath and rolled his eyes. 'What's wrong?' He said in a very monotone voice.

'Harry'

'Want me to kill him?'

'NO!' She snapped again.

'It's only Potter, no one would miss him.' Malfoy said as he sat up and looked over at Hermione who was clad in a strap top and trousers that she'd slept in. He raised a pleased eyebrow as he scanned her body with his eyes.

'Harry was just in here'

'Huh? How did he get in?'

'Spell...apparently. If he tells Ron he saw you in my bed, that'll be it.' She said biting her lip.

'So what if he tells Weasley?'

'His names Ron and well, I don't think he'd take it too well considering...' She waved a hand.

'..He fancies you?' Malfoy finished for her.

'Yeah. OK, this is what's going to happen' Hermione said crossing her legs and facing Malfoy.

'We don't talk or look at each other when we're in public.'

'So I'm meant to shut my eyes and hand Ella to you?' He smirked as he watched Hermione think.

'OK, it's a stupid idea, I get it.'

'What's the fuss? It's not like we're having a secret relationship or anything Granger. However much you wish we were'

'Have you always been this egotistical?'

'I have every right to be egotistical thank you. I mean...look at me' he said taking down the cover that was covering most of his chest.

Hermione looked at him as if he were insane and then laughed. 'We're moving of the subject that's important here'

'Potter? Important? Don't let him hear u say that, his head will explode' He muttered as leant his head on his hand.

'I'd like to see you nearly kill Voldermort as a baby'

'He didn't try' Malfoy said angrily. 'He was a baby, it's not like he pulled out a wand and throw curses at him. He did nothing. I hate the way everyone thinks Potter's the best thing since broomsticks'

He lay back down in a huff and turned the other way so he wasn't facing her or Ella, who was still sleeping like a baby.

'Malfoy?' She tried as she picked up Ella and laid her down in her cot and went back over to her bed. She sighed.

'Malfoy, you moose' She said slapping him playfully on the shoulder. His back was too her and she could tell he was pretending to sleep.

'Draco?' She tried again. She saw him tense but he didn't say anything or turn to face her.

'Fine, I'll just take off my top here then...' She said with a smirk as Malfoy shot up and turned to face her.

'You lied!' he said pointing an accusing finger at her chest. Hermione crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

'Yep' Hermione said with a smirk much like his own.

'Take off your top'

Hermione laughed at his disgruntled expression. 'No'

'Fine' He said turning away from her, lying down and pretending to sleep again.

Hermione sighed deeply and walked around her bed to crouch down before his face which held a small pout.

'Stop acting like a baby Malfoy' She groaned.

'I'm not' he sulked.

'Why you being so difficult?'

'Because you lied and didn't take off your top' He said, a smirk creeping onto his face.

She rolled her eyes and tilted her head. 'You gotta get up. Transfiguration is first'

'Tell McGonagall I'm sleeping' He said rolling over again.

'I'm not letting you bunk a lesson' She snapped as she put her robe over her pyjamas. 'I'm taking Ella to Claire. She's got a free right now. When I come back, you better be ready'

'What are you? My mother?' He snapped as he watched her walk out the room.

'Malfoy! Get up right now young man!' Hermione shouted as she re-enetered their bedroom to find a sleeping Malfoy under the covers.

'I'm up, I'm up' He mumbled as he fell out of bed and stood up shakily.

After more shouting, running and insults thrown, Hermione and Malfoy turned up to Transfiguration a little late. Malfoy heard Hermione whimper as they walked slowly into the classroom where she saw Harry giving her a suspicious look as she sat down next to him.

She looked around for a blond haired teenager and noticed that Malfoy wasn't sitting in his usual seat. She pulled a face. He was across the aisle from her and was currently saying something to someone she couldn't see.

'Miss Trender and Mr Malfoy, could you please refrain from talking?' She heard McGonagall snap. She looked across and saw Malfoy sit back allowing Claire to come into her view.

Hermione blinked twice and saw Claire giving Malfoy a rather large smile. For some unknown reason Hermione felt rejected and a little annoyed. She just shook her head and took out her quill.

After 5 minutes of making notes she heard a giggle and looked over to see Claire in silent laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to work until she felt another pair of eyes looking at her. Harry.

Once McGonagall had set them a task, Harry was the first to speak in a hushed whisper. 'What's going Hermione?'

'Oh nothing' Hermione said waving it off and pointing her wand at an object she was meant to change. She was about to utter a spell when she heard another laugh that distracted her.

Hermione whipped her head around and looked at Malfoy who was surprisingly staring back.

'Granger' He smirked.

'Yes?' She snapped as she blew a stray bit of hair out of her face.

'Oh nothing' He said turning round and whispering something in Claire's ear. She let out a beaming smile.

'Sitting with a Gryffindor Malfoy?' Hermione said as she tried to get his attention back onto her. It succeeded, he swivelled round to face the brunette.

'Well, I have a child with a Gryffindor so what's sitting next to one?' He said noticing her expression, which remained void. Harry, who was on the other side of her, was looking from Hermione to Malfoy with a very confused expression plastered to his face. He really needed to talk to Hermione.

At lunch Harry cornered Hermione while she was on the way to the hall.

'What was all that about this morning? I mean, first you guys are sleeping in the same bed and then you both arrive late for class which was very suspicious and then you seemed, for a reason I don't get, distracted with Malfoy.'

'Well, it's a long story about the bed thing' Hermione said. 'And the rest is all nothing very interesting' She smiled at Ginny who was passing by looking extremely curious.

'I don't believe you' Harry hissed at her.

'Well, you should.' She said uncertainly as she started to feel uncomfortable with the way Harry was stopping her from getting away.

'Well, I don't. You should be glad it was me that caught Malfoy in your bed because if Ron found out, Malfoy would be hanging off one of the quidditch posts right now'

'I don't think Ron could take Malfoy' Hermione said sighing.

'I agree' A voice said from behind them. They both turned to see Malfoy looking from one person to another.

'Go away Malfoy' Harry said taking out his wand.

'Oh I really would, but I just don't want to' He said leaning on a wall and winking at Hermione who was looking increasingly nervous.

'You know what Hermione, you're my friend and I don't think you'd lower yourself to _his_ level' Harry said as he stalked off towards the hall.

'What was that about?'

'Nothing' Hermione said as she dusted off her robes.

'Your such a liar' He said taking one large step closer to her.

'I know' Hermione said with a smile as she followed Harry to the hall.

'I hate her' He mumbled but with a small smile at his lips.

'Liar' A voice said from behind him.

'Hey' He said shooting Claire a large smile.

'I was thinking, after all this baby stuff is over, maybe we could go to hogsmeade together, that's if you're ok with going with a Gryffindor' She said walking slowly towards him and tucking some strands off hair behind her ear.

'I don't do commitments, but yeah maybe we can' He said smirking widely as she looked up at him.

'Cool' She said swiftly kissing him on the cheek and leaving him standing there with a plan slowly formulating itself in his head. He smiled.

Hermione flicked bits of her brown coloured hair out of her face as she walked at a quick pace to her next lesson. Ron was next to her talking about something or other. Hermione wasn't paying even a little bit of attention to him. Her mind was on Claire and Malfoy. Her thoughts led her to no conclusion so she attempted to think of something else.

Ron's voice broke through her thoughts. 'Herms?'

'You know I hate that name Ron' She said warily.

'Sorry but I'm just going to quickly go to the loo...go ahead without me, I'll see you in lesson ok?'

'Yeah sure whatever' She mumbled leaving a confused Ron behind her as she walked steadily towards the dungeons. She walked down the cobbled steps and around the corner. The books she held in her hands tumbled to the floor as her hands shot to her mouth in shock.

A/N DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Short chapter...I knooooowww! But I'm getting there slowly but surely! Not the longest chapter in the history of fanfic! Review though because...then I might write the next chapter even faster!!


	12. This Dance We Do

**Parents Too Young**

A/N I am hearing your comments on me taking forever...and I hate it too! If I had time, I'd try and write a chapter a day but life just isn't that kind! But I'm trying! Bring on more fluff.....

Diclaimer: Well, it's not mine but if JK feels like giving me all the rights to her books then I'm not gunna say no! :D

**This Dance We Do**

Hermione gasped involuntarily as she looked down at the corridor leading to the dungeon. Malfoy had Claire up against the wall and was kissing her heavily making the odd moan escape Claire's lips. When they heard Hermione's books hit the ground they both sprung apart quickly and adjusted their appearance.

Hermione went a deep red and looked at the floor as she crouched down to pick up her books. 'Sorry' She mumbled under her breath as she walked by a smirking Draco and an embarrassed Claire.

'Granger!' She stopped in her tracks and turned round to see Malfoy walking up to her.

'What dya want?' Hermione said blinking back tears that she didn't realise were there.

'Are you ok?' He asked as he heard her sniffle.

'I have a cold' She muttered as she walked past him quickly and into the dungeon where Snape was waiting.

The lesson went by slowly for Hermione. It was one of the first times in her life that she didn't take any notes during class. She just stared forward with a blank face.

_Why, why why why. _Hermione thought. _Why am I feeling like this? Oh I'm so stupid, this isn't right. It's only Malfoy, I'm sure I'll get that image of him and Claire out my head after some therapy. Why am I feeling so dissapointed? Oh damn, Snape's looking at me. Pay attention Hermione._

'Miss Granger, am I boring you?' Snape sneered when he saw her face staring into thin air.

_Yes._ 'No Professor' She said lazily picking her head up a bit and smiling.

_Malfoy is a prat, Malfoy is a prat, Malfoy is a prat, and Malfoy is being nice to me. Oh now he's looking at me. _Hermione attempted a strained smile. He smirked. _I hate that smirk, it's infuriating. One day I'm going to smack that smirk of his face and sell it on ebay._

After lesson Hermione attached herself to Ron and Harry's side for the entire day, which made Malfoy all the more pleased with himself. His plan was working out beautifully.

* * *

'Where's mummy, Ella?' Malfoy said sweetly to his baby who was wriggling around on the carpet in front of the fire. She kept letting out giggles, which always provoked a smile from Malfoy.

The door creaked open and Hermione walked in with 5 books in her hands and her eyes wary.

'Granger'

'Hi' She replied quietly as she sat gently on the floor next to Malfoy.

'You ok?' He said hoping for a negative answer.

'Fine' She said leaning back against the couch and crossing her legs.

After an awkward pause, Hermione's emotions got the better of her.

'What were you doing with Claire?' She asked in a not so casual voice.

'I think you know what I was doing with Claire. You saw didn't you?' Malfoy smirked as her eyes dropped and looked at Ella.

'Well, you have every right to do what you want. Anyway, I thought I'd tell you, I'm going out with Ron' She said brightly looking at Ella. She completely missed the look that flashed by Malfoy's eyes of complete anger.

_She's going out with Weasley? Oh well done Draco, your plan worked brilliantly._He thought sarcastically._ Oh well, I always get what I want in the end but Weasley? Eugh. _He mused.

'Why Weasley?' he said as calmly as possibly but Hermione didn't miss the note of anger in his voice.

'Because he's everything your not' She said smiling sweetly, which made him want to hurt her.

'You're right, he's poor, ugly, bad at quidditch...want me to continue?'

'I'm sorry I wasn't listening to your smart ass comments' Hermione said her voice turning more cold.

He studied her for a second and then a smirk slowly appeared at his lips. 'You're lying' He stated. Hermione looked briefly at him in shock and then shook her head.

'I'm not' Hermione said gently as she picked up Ella who was smiling.

'You are'

'No, I'm not. You're with Claire I'm with...Ron' Hermione said cringing as she said it.

'So this is about Claire then' He said noting her discomfort. 'Thing is, I don't see you using a friend to piss me off. You're too loyal, so you must lying about going out with Weasel tom piss me off'

'I'm not using Ron' She snapped.

'You're trying to make me jealous, but I'm afraid, to be jealous of Weasel, I'd have to actually like you'

Hermione's head whipped up to look into his eyes that were staring at her intently.

'Fine, I'm not going out with Ron' She said sulkily.

'I know, and I'm not going out with Claire' He said with a smile.

'Oh' Malfoy took a certain joy in seeing Hermione shift uncomfortably.

'Face it Granger, I've managed to charm you into thinking that I'm worth you trying to make jealous'

'I don't like you ya know' Hermione said shyly smiling at him.

'I don't like you either' He said raising the corners of his lips into a smile that he rarely showed.

* * *

_Do be do be dooo, dun dun duun bom bom bom, _Malfoy hummed to himself bored senseless as he felt the wind blow in his face. He was at a quidditch practice and was in the air looking for the tiny golden snitch. It had been nearly 2 and a half hours and he was still sitting there humming.

He looked around with a thread of hope that he would see the snitch, he was getting so bored he was considering flying around the pitch as fast as possible just for something to do. He looked down to the empty stands...that weren't empty. In fact most of the Slytherins seemed to be finding school as boring as he and so had decided to watch the team practice.

He flew closer to the stands to see Pansy with the god forsaken child of hers and then next to her was Blaise who was chatting to Pansy about something that seemed to be boring her to death.

He smirked and then looked at the other stands and his breath caught in his throat. Hermione was sitting there with Ella in her arms and she seemed to be trying to point out Malfoy to Ella but failing. Then beside her was Claire who was sitting back and sending glances at Hermione. She didn't seem to have her baby with her but was smiling happily at him.

He cringed. _If only I wasn't so good looking, fewer women would want me. Oh well, I'll have to go break her heart. What a loss...or not. _He thought maliciously as he flew to the stands and landed at a point where he could jump into the stands.

'Hey Draco' Claire said smilingly. He shot her one look before sitting next to Hermione.

'Shouldn't you be...flying or something?'

'Well 'flying or something' gets boring after a few hours' he said running his hand through his windswept hair.

'Why aren't you over with the Slytherins?'

'Pansy's over there' He said matter of factly. 'I don't want to be near her'

'And there was me thinking you were marrying her'

'I will one day, I have to but for now, I want to spend as little time in her company as possible.'

'Rather spend your time with a mudblood?' She said cringing as she said it.

'I don't really have a choice now do I Granger?'

'Get a room' Claire shouted from behind Hermione. Malfoy leaned forward to look past Hermione to see Claire smiling. _Strange, she doesn't seem mad._

'And how are you today Trender?' He said with a smirk.

'Heart broken, you?' She said laughing.

'Can't complain' He said with a wink.

Hermione looked from Malfoy to Claire suspiciously. She knew something was going on but couldn't put her finger on what. Claire didn't seem to care about Malfoy all that much and Malfoy certainly didn't give a damn about her.

'Draco!' A shrill voice said from behind them. They all swivelled round to see Pansy appear in the stands with her baby in her arms.

'What are you doing over in the Gryffindor stands? All this red and gold is making me wanna on' Pansy said making a movement with her free hand.

Both Claire and Hermione looked at Malfoy with a slightly amused expression.

'I was with my daughter Parkinson, I'm coming now' he snapped as he got up and walked to Pansy with slouched shoulders.

'Good boy' Pansy said.

Both Hermione and Claire let out a laugh once they had gone, Hermione abruptly stopped when she saw Claire laughing at her.

'What?'

'Look at you'

She suddenly became extremely self-conscious and looked down at Ella and her robes. 'What?'

'You're all...giggly' Claire said smirking slightly.

'I am not giggly' She said looking at the still flying boys zoom around the pitch.

'No you're right, you are when he's around'

'He being...?'

'Ron' Claire said sarcastically. Hermione shot her a withering glance.

'Malfoy you idiot'

'Nothing is going on...shame you can't say the same for yourself' Hermione said smiling at Claire.

'I like him, he's not the asshole everyone says he was..._was_ Hermione...something has happened, he's nice to you. I saw what happened when he found out he had you as a partner! I really thought he was going to avada you right then and there' Claire said looking up at the sky where she saw a gold snitch fluttering. She smiled. 'But for some unknown reason, he is being nice to you now. So I'm only going to ask you this once...have u slept with him?'

Hermione's eyes widened and then she shook her head violently. 'I would never sleep with Malfoy, that's disgusting actually. Ewwww'

'Ok, so you wouldn't mind if I went for it with him then?'

'Haven't you already gone for it with him?'

She laughed and then her eyes lost some of her spark. 'The day that he was kissing me, he wasn't really kissing _me _at all'

'Huh?' She said as she watched a bludger knock someone of their broom.

'Well, he said your name as I kissed him'

'He what?' Hermione looked fairly confused and blinked stupidly.

'It annoyed me loads, but I decided to ignore it' She said looking down at her hands.

' I'm surprised you didn't hit him' Hermione laughed feeling a lot happier all of a sudden.

'I nearly did, well I was close to correcting him...ya know telling him my name was Claire' She said brightly. Hermione let out a happy laugh.

'You should go with it with him when all this stuff is over' Hermione said watching Malfoy get yelled at by the captain of the team for slacking.

'Yeah, and when he's over whatever thing he has for you' Hermione gave Claire a sad smile and then turned her head the other way and let a full out smile grace her face.

* * *

'And where have you been?' Ron said from the Gryffindor table as Hermione walked in.

'Oh I was down on the quidditch pitch' She said putting down her books on the table next to Harry's.

'Why?' Harry said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

'Oh Malfoy was practising'

'So you, as the "girlfriend", felt it necessary to watch him play?' Ron snapped as his quill crashed to the table.

'What? No, I was just taking Ella to see what it was like'

'Couldn't you have taken Ella to see me or Harry practice' Ron said folding his arms across his chest and glaring angrily at her.

'Yes but...' She looked at them and shook her head. 'You know what, you two need to grow up a little bit ok?' Her voice quivered a little bit as she said it before getting up and storming out the hall.

She sniffed as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. They made her so mad and upset sometimes. The way Ron was constantly snapping at her and Harry being so suspicious.

'Why you crying?' Hermione looked up to see Blaise looking at her critically.

'Why should I tell you?' She snapped harshly.

'Oh so you're PMSing, I get it.' He said leaning against the wall casually as he inspected his hands.

'I could so hurt you right now'

'But you won't' He smirked.

'What you two talking about?' Malfoy said coming up to the pair where Hermione was shooting daggers at Blaise who was looking fairly bored.

'Wouldn't you like to know' Blaise sneered at his friend. Malfoy looked completely confused then shot his friend a warning glare before turning to Hermione.

'Granger-' He started before being cut off by Pansy also joining the group.

'You won't guess what!' She shrieked with a smile on her face. 'Wait, firstly why are you all gathered round the mudblood?'

'She's hot' Blaise said shrugging his shoulders. Pansy seemed to accept this and turned to Malfoy.

'You guys just missed an announcement by Dumbledore!'

'Oh know, however will I move on from that' Malfoy drawled sarcastically.

'Well, apparently the teachers have come up with an idea, that somehow can tell us what house our child would be in!' She squealed happily.

'Thrilling' Malfoy said rolling his eyes.

'As long as Ella isn't in Slytherin, then I'll be happy' Hermione said brightening a little.

Malfoy looked fairly offended by her comment before replying. 'Well as long as Ella isn't in Huffelepuff...Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, I'll be happy' He said shooting a glare at Hermione.

Blaise was looking at them rather bizarrely and Pansy was daydreaming about something or other.

'Do you know how they're doing it Pansy?' Malfoy said turning towards her cautiously.

She seemed totally taken aback that Malfoy was addressing her. 'Errr yeah something about a spell the same as the one like the sorting hats or something. I was really too excited to listen.' She said smiling at Malfoy who scrunched up his face.

'When's it going to happen?' Hermione asked politely to Pansy.

Pansy looked her up and down disapprovingly. 'Answer her damn question Parkinson' Blaise snapped rolling his eyes.

'Tomorrow morning, we're missing our first lesson of the day'

'Are the teachers going to give us notes? They're going to have to give us extra homework to keep up with the year schedule. Oh I must talk to my professor' Hermione bit her lip worriedly.

'Yeah whatever mudblood, I'm off' Pansy said casting another look at Hermione and walking off.

'My whole homework planner is going to be put off schedule' Hermione said, still aggravated over missing a lesson.

'For crying out loud, it's only a lesson'

'_Only_ a lesson?' Hermione shouted.

'Well, however much I love watching you too bicker like an old married couple. I'm off too, now what way did Pansy go?'

Hermione pointed down a corridor to the left. 'Ok' he said going in the opposite direction.

'So just you and me' Malfoy said shuffling his feet.

'Yeah' She said looking at him with sparkling eyes. 'How's Claire?'

'Wouldn't know. How's Weasley?'

Hermione let out a laugh. 'Annoyed. I went to see you practice quidditch, which in their book is the crime of the century'

'They're just jealous'

'There's nothing to be jealous of' She said raising an eyebrow.

He walked over to her and kissed her very softly but very quickly on the lips. He pulled away. 'Oh there is' He turned and walked away.

* * *

'Draco Lucius Malfoy' Hermione said standing in the door way to their room. He looked up from where he was putting a lamp and a book in the fireplace. 'What on earth do you think you're doing?'

'Well, me and Ella are cold and I have momentarily mislaid my wand and so I have to create a fire the muggle way.'

'With lamps?'

'Well I have to burn something!' He said turning red with embarrassment.

'Take the lamp out of the fireplace Malfoy, I have my wand' She said as she waved her wand and Malfoy put the lamp back on the table.

'And how is my favourite person in the world?' Hermione said walking over to the sofas.

'Oh I'm fine thank you' Malfoy said back.

'I meant Ella'

'Of course you did' Malfoy said rolling his eyes.

'She should be in bed' Hermione said looking pointedly at Malfoy.

'I'm 16 and a father, like I should know everything' He said leaning back on his elbows on the floor.

'We've tried to put her to bed at the same time every night Malfoy, try and catch on'

'Well, I was talking to her about the many broomsticks of the wizarding world'

'Wow, I'm surprised she's not already asleep then'

'You're so funny Granger, how do you do it?' he drawled sarcastically.

'I learnt from the best' She said sweetly over her shoulder as she took Ella into their bedroom and came back out a few minutes later.

'So, seriously, what house do you think she'll be put in?' Hermione said lying down next to Malfoy next to the fire.

'I hope she's in Slytherin' He said looking over at her.

Hermione pursed her lips. 'I hope she isn't'

'It doesn't matter anyway because she's leaving us in just under a week'

'Yeah' Hermione said sadly, her mood decreasing. They both say there staring at the fire dance for a while in silence, but a comfortable silence.

'So how long we going to keep doing this dance we do?' Malfoy said sounding a tad irritated as he stared at Hermione expectantly.

'This dance we do?' Hermione said becoming suddenly aware of Malfoy moving side ways so he was looking down at her.

'You know what I mean'

'No, I really don't' She said noticing the fire in his eyes. She almost felt scared, but not scared of Malfoy, scared of what she might do.

'This, you and me' He said pointing to her and then himself.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him as his mind strguggled.

Malfoy moved his arm away that was supporting him so he tumbled on top of her. Hermione burst out laughing and started gasping for air.

'Malfoy, you rhino, how much do you weigh?' She said through laughter as he kept his body poised on top of hers. She was shaking with laughter as she watched Malfoy's face change into a scowl.

'I wish you would stop laughing' He said barely managing to keep a smile off his face.

She stopped abruptly at the look at Malfoy's face but then her face scrunched up and she burst into another round of laughing, before she knew it she had tears of laughter running down her face.

'What the hell is so funny?' He said trying to sound angry but not succeeding.

'You' She squeaked through her laughing.

'Granger' He said quietly trying to get her to look at him. 'Granger' he repeated harshly.

She smiled up at him and Malfoy broke into a grin. He leaned down as fast as he could when she stopped laughing and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione sat there shocked, she didn't move. Her conflicting emotions were playing havoc with her. She smiled and then kissed back.

The moment she opened her mouth, he let out a moan of pleasure...and Hermione burst into laughter.

'What now?' He snapped as he saw Hermione with her hands over her eyes as she shook with laughter.

'I'm sorry, I'm in a weird mood. Ignore me'

'That's rather hard when I'm trying to kiss you' He said looking extremely annoyed. 'This is so romantic' Malfoy drawled as he watched Hermione start snorting.

He got off of her and stood up, brushing himself off as he watched Hermione roll over onto her side laughing. He started pacing impatiently.

After a few more hiccups from Hermione she stopped and looked at Malfoy who was fuming silently.

'I'm sorry but it was your face and then you moaned and...' She saw his face contort in anger. '...I'm not helping' She said looking down at her hands awkwardly.

'Get up Granger' He ordered. She looked up at him confused for a second before stumbling to her feet. She looked around blankly and adjusted her robe.

'I'm sorry' She mumbled again as she watched him survey her from afar.

'Are you done laughing?'

'Yes' She said letting out a small smile. He took a few steps closer.

'Are you really sure?'

'Yes' Hermione repeated as he strode over to her, wrapping a hand round the back of her head and pulling her to his awaiting lips. Her arms shot up to slither around his neck. As he deepened the kiss he let out another moan as Hermione pushed him backward to land on top of him on the sofa.

He started kissing her on the neck slowly as she felt his hand rake through her hair and suddenly became all too aware of where his other hand was headed.

'No, no, no' She said defiantly taking his hand from where it was resting on the skin over her belly button. He pouted softly at her as she tilted her head at him and gave him a look.

'Hey! You don't see my hands wandering you pervert' She said smiling lightly.

'Damn shame really' He mumbled as he kissed the skin under her ear slowly.

'Should we be doing this? There are rules. I don't break rules'

'First time for everything' He mumbled again kissing her softly on her lips.

'I'd rather us not take this any further' She said in a small voice as he trailed lips under her jaw.

'It'll be between me and you Granger'

'We should really go to bed' Hermione said untangling herself from him and standing up.

'Well, I'm not gunna say no to that' he smirked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek.

'I didn't mean it like that' She said, her hands on her hips.

'Shame' He said pushing her towards their bedroom.

Hermione let out a laugh and rolled her eyes.

That night they went to bed in different beds but talked the whole night away. Malfoy finally noticed Hermione was asleep when he finished talking about quidditch.

* * *

'Granger' Hermione's eyes fluttered open to see a smirking Malfoy lying gracefully on her bed looking down at her. Her eyes roamed below the neck and saw he was wearing no shirt and shut her eyes quickly.

'Tell me you're not naked' Hermione said sitting up but keeping her eyes closed.

'Dya want me to take my clothes off?' he sneered. Her eyes slowly crept open and she saw he was wearing his boxers and let out a sigh of relief.

'Did you have to wake me?' She grumbled as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and walked over to the crib. She peered down at the sleeping face of her daughter and a smile spread across her features. She suddenly felt arms encircle her from behind and gasped.

'What are you doing?' She said spinning around, still in his arms, to see him looking down at her in puzzlement.

'Don't you remember last night?'

'Nothing happened' She quickly snapped. For a slight moment a look of hurt passed his features but was quickly covered over by a look of anger.

'You know I'm getting really pissed off over this, you let me in, push me away, I'm getting bored!' He yelled releasing her. 'I always get what a want' He said in a dangerously low tone.

'I like you ok? When you're not being a jerk to my friends, when you're not calling me mudblood, when you're not being a snob and when you're being a father to Ella.'

'Well, I'm not going to pledge my undying love for you Hermione ok? I don't love you and I never will! I want you, simple as that'

'Wow, how romantic, did you rehearse that?' Hermione smiled sarcastically.

They stared at each other, the tension crackling around them. Malfoy's eyes were shooting daggers at Hermione and Hermione was standing with a look of defiance on her face. Malfoy was still standing there clad in boxers and nothing else...and he was slowly noticing that Hermione was only wearing a short nightgown.

His face softened and his shoulders slumped down. He walked over to her slowly and cupped her face with one his hands. Hermione didn't stop him and just looked up with vulnerable eyes. He kissed her softly and pulled back as he heard a knock on their door.

Malfoy turned around leaving an even more confused Hermione in their bedroom.

'It's Potter...again' Malfoy said grumpily as he walked back into his room and collapsed on his bed. Hermione wrapped a robe around her shoulders and headed into the living room where Harry stood.

'Hey, the sorting is taking place in 30 minutes once the other years have cleared out of the hall' Harry said giving her a strained smile.

'Thanks Harry' She said with a smile as she headed back into the bedroom to get dressed and not think about Malfoy.

* * *

Malfoy yawned lazily as he sat at his table and listened to Pansy's sobs.

'Why Hufflepuff!' She shrieked every now and again as she held her baby in her arms. Hermione caught Malfoy's eye and rolled her eyes as she glanced at Pansy.

Alex, Ron and Lavender's baby had been told Gryffindor which had pleased Ron to the point of hugging Harry and jumping up and down.

Josh, Claire and Harry's baby, had been placed in Ravenclaw which caused Claire to beam happily for a long time.

The teacher's were using a very sophisticated spell to sort them and most couple's were extremely happy, except for Pansy, who was still sobbing.

'Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger' McGonagall called. Many of the students that were murmuring stopped, as they seemed extremely interested in where Ella was to be placed.

Hermione held Ella in her arms as the spell was cast on her and they waited for either a letter H, R, G or S to appear above her head....

A/N longer chapter there! I'm happy now! AND, I started this story on the 29th of July and BAM!! Like one month later I get Malfoy/Hermione together-ish! 12 chapters later! Wahey! oh well, I am getting there!! The more reviews I get, the faster I shall type!

Ok I need your help guys...**what house shall I put dear ickle Ella in?? **Just review with an answer, and give a reason if you can. I kinda know what house i kinda wanna put her in but i dunno! so let me know!


	13. Someone Hates Me

**Parents Too Young**

A/N OMG!! I cannot believe I took this long to update! I'm reaaally sorry people! I beg for your forgiveness! Now I really want some mean reviews about how long I take to update! Ya know..it will motivate me to update more quickly next time! So bring on the threatening reviews! Orr bribes ::winks::

Disclaimer: Do I look like JK to you? No it's not mine!

**Someone Hates Me**

Hermione heard her name called out as she stumbled up to the front and let the spell be performed on a extremely fascinated Ella. Malfoy stood next to her holding his breath.

The hall gasped as an 'S' appeared above her head in green.

'WHAT!' Hermione shouted as her eyes widened, her head snapped round to find a smirking Malfoy.

'Like any Malfoy wouldn't be put in Slytherin' Malfoy said casually inspecting his nails. The murmur around the hall had increased and Harry was shooting Hermione sympathetic looks from the Gryffindor table.

'Something must have gone wrong with the spell' Hermione said looking towards McGonagall. 'Try the spell again, there's been a mistake'

'No Mistake Miss Granger' a very smug looking Snape said from behind her.

'But, she's not evil!' She yelled at Malfoy who was smiling proudly at his daughter.

'Not everyone in Slytherin is evil Granger' He drawled as he smiled at Ella.

'Yes they are' She snapped. He stood there in a thinking pose before nodding.

'Yeah you're right. We are all evil'

Hermione still held a slight disgusted look on her face as she sulked her way back down to the Gryffindor table where Ron quickly enveloped her and Ella in a warm hug causing Malfoy to flinch slightly.

'It's not that bad Hermione' Ron tried but received a very sharp glare from a very annoyed Hermione.

'You would say that, you baby ended up in Gryffindor'

'It could be worse' Harry said from across the table.

'How dya work that out?' She snapped.

'Errrr...ummmmm...Hufflepuff?'

'Least she would be wouldn't be evil'

'You're over reacting.' Claire said smiling slightly. 'It's not like it's forever or anything. She'll be gone this time next week and look at her face Hermione. There is no way she could be evil'

Hermione looked down in her large eyes of her daughter and smiled. 'Yeah, well, you won't have to live with Malfoy walking around like he's God because his daughter got put in Slytherin'

After the sorting, Hermione could still hear Pansy sob as she made her way to her living area. She walked in to find Malfoy draped over the sofa with an extremely large smirk plastered to his face.

'Don't you say a word' She snapped as she sat down on the carpet and let Ella crawl around for a while. Malfoy just carried on smirking.

'That is why you and me will never reproduce, because our child would be in Slytherin'

'Oh so you considered procreating with me before the sorting?' Malfoy said as he slumped down next to Hermione.

'No, that's disgusting'

'You know you want me' He said with a charming smile as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

'Because of you, our child is evil' She said ignoring his advances.

'Nah, she'd never be evil' He said nuzzling her neck softly.

'I know I'm over reacting but I just really hoped she would be put into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw'

'She's too cunning' He said he trailed his lips down Hermione's neck. She wasn't responding, she didn't even register what he was doing.

'Hmm, well we have 30 minutes till we have to head for class. I should really go to the library and do some homework' She said moving to get up but being dragged back down by Malfoy.

'Is homework the only thing you think about?' He said as he ran his hand over her leg.

'Get off Malfoy' She snapped as she got up. 'Can you take care of Ella while I go to the library?'

'Sure, I can tell her how to be a Malfoy and teach her the dark arts' He said smiling at Hermione who scowled at him.

'Don't you dare' She made for the door but suddenly felt a hand wrap around her waist.

'No kiss goodbye?' He said pouting slightly as Hermione turned to face him.

She raised an eyebrow but couldn't help a small smile grace her face as he pouted at her.

'You look like a fish when you do that' She said smiling as she turned and walked out of the room leaving a very offended Malfoy behind her.

'Arrrrrgggghh' Hermione yelled as she tumbled to the floor with a heavy weight on top of her. The heavy weight that was keeping her down got up, she looked up to meet Malfoy's widened eyes as he looked down the corridor wildly. It was inbetween lessons and Hermione was extremely displeased to bump into him at all.

'Get up Granger' He said holding his hand out for her to take. 'Look, Parkinson is after me alright? So I'm doing a runner. Know anywhere I can hide?' Hermione crossed her arms and smirked at him.

'No' Hermione said looking around warily.

'Please?' He said hearing Pansy's footsteps and looking around quickly.

She looked at him unsympathetically but sighed and led him into a room very quickly.

Hermione looked around the room and her eyes widened largely as she noticed a large double bed with silk sheets in the middle of the room.

'What's this place?' Malfoy said looking around impressed.

'The err..room of requirement' She said eyeing the bed uncomfortably.

Malfoy smirked as he noticed what she was looking at. 'The room seems to think we require a double bed'

'Look, lets wait till we know Pansy has passed and then go back out there' Hermione said shifting from foot to foot.

'I think we should make use of this Granger' he said waggling his eyebrows at her as he jumped on the bed. 'This would be a great place to bunk a lesson and do other things...'

Hermione stood in the middle of the room silently holding her books to her chest as she looked around nervously. 'Umm, I'll go check to see if the coast is clear'

'Something tells me you don't wanna be around me' He said tilting his head as he crossed his legs.

'Errr well, you're alright but I errr have got to go' She said turning and walking out of the room, again leaving Malfoy annoyed and confused. He ran after her quickly before she got too far.

'Look, I don't know what's wrong or whether you're riding the crimson wave but you're acting so shitty towards me'

'I'm sorry' She said avoiding his eyes.

'What's really bothering you?' Malfoy asked sincerely.

'Many things'

'What kinda things?'

'You'

'Me?' He asked quietly.

'You keep making me all uncomfortable and stuff' She said honestly.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. 'Fine, I'll stop trying to kiss you' He sighed.

She looked up at him smiling. 'You still want me?'

'Always' he smirked.

'Bad luck, coz you're not having me' She said leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

'I damn well am' He said kissing her hard on the lips. She was just about to respond when she heard a loud gasp from behind them. She pulled away which caused a moan of protest from Malfoy.

'Why did you do that Granger?'

Hermione was looking behind him with her eyes wide.

He turned around to see what she was looking at. 'Pansy!' He yelped.

Pansy was standing there with both hands over her mouth and she looked like she was about to cry. She shook her head violently and fled.

'Oh crap!' He yelled angrily at Hermione.

'She's going to tell people what she saw isn't she?' She said biting her fingernails.

'Yes' He said hanging his head. 'I better go and try and stop her but if I don't, deny everything Granger! Understand me?' he yelled angrily shaking her shoulder.

'Yes' She said as she watched Malfoy run after Pansy.

'So I heard a rumour' Harry said as Hermione landed herself on the bench at the Gryffindor table.

'A good one?' Hermione asked as she put a potato on her plate, completely oblivious that the Gryffindor table had gone quiet.

'A disturbing one' Harry stated looking closely for Hermione's reaction.

'Care to share?' Hermione said chancing a look over at the Slytherin table where Malfoy sat with a smug look on his face.

'You and Malfoy' Harry said, looking towards Ron who was seething.

'What about me and Malfoy?' Hermione said, still playing dumb.

'Kissing' Harry gulped.

Hermione looked incredulously at Harry and laughed. 'What a pathetic rumour'

'So it's not true then?'

'No!' Hermione said shaking her head with a smile on her face.

'Oh good, so it was just Pansy trying to get some attention'

'Probably' Hermione said in a very laid back voice as she stuffed her mouth. Ron looked a lot happier now but Harry was not letting go so fast.

'I mean, she sounded pretty sincere when she was telling us'

'Pansy's a drama queen'

'Yeah, but she would never make up that Malfoy kissed a muggle born'

'Maybe Malfoy did something terrible to her and she wanted revenge'

'Yeah maybe' Harry said, still not entirely satisfied as he watched Hermione's eye's flick to Malfoy and then back to the table.

Everyone went back to eating silently until a very upset Claire broke the silence.

'I can't believe I have to say goodbye to Josh in 4 days' Claire sulked as she threw her fork across the table at the Slytherins grumpily.

'Ow!' Hermione said a moment later as she felt something metal hit the back of her head. She turned round to see a smiling Blaise staring at her.

'Don't throw your forks at us or we'll throw a knife next time'

'We're sorry' Hermione said rolling her eyes slightly as she turned around to face Claire who was looking highly amused.

'That was your fault'

'Your giving in a bit easy' Claire said as she picked up a bread roll and chucked it at Malfoy who was sitting next to Blaise. He turned around immediately to stare at a grinning Claire.

'Sorry, slipped out of my hand' Claire laughed. 'I'm so clumsy'

Malfoy smirked and raised an eyebrow. He picked up an orange and threw it at Claire. He missed.

'Ow!' Hermione said feeling the orange hit the back of her head. 'You throw like a girl!' She snapped as she rubbed the back of her head. She gave him a glare and threw a spoon. She smiled cheekily before her face turned into a worried glance as a a large metal plate headed in her direction.

'I've never seen such bad behaviour from my students in my life' McGonagall said from next to Snape as they looked down at a very messy Hermione and Malfoy. They both had bits of food all over their robes and in their hair.

'I'm sorry' Hermione mumbled to the floor.

'She started it' Malfoy said with a smirk. Snape nodded with understanding.

'Fine, you're dismissed. Miss Granger will take the punishment' He drawled.

'What!' Hermione yelled and turned to McGonagall for support.

'No, they will both receive detention' McGonagall said quickly.

'But what about Ella??' Hermione cried desperately.

'She'll be taken care of'

Malfoy and Hermione walked out of the office sneaking glances at each other. They both remained silent until they got to their living area. Malfoy shut the door behind Hermione and she let rip.

'You stupid git, that's so jeopardised my chance for being Head Girl next year!'

'I didn't ask you to start throwing stuff at me' he snapped harshly at her.

'I can't believe this, you're such a prize winning jerk! I mean, I have detention...I never get detention. I don't even know what you're made to do in detention. Oh my god, what if they tell my parents I got a detention. This is the panic of the century.'

Malfoy stood there and let her rant for a while before bursting into laughter.

'Granger, when you get detention...you go to it, do it and go to bed. They don't tell your parents or anything'

'You just don't understand' Hermione said distressed as she sat down slowly on the sofa.

'Want me to leave you for a bit and go get Ella of Potter?' He asked gently.

She breathed slowly and looked up at him.

'Stop being nice to me' She said in a very level voice.

'Pardon?' he asked.

'Call me mudblood from now on, ok?' She said getting up and pacing.

'Fine' he said puzzled. 'Mudblood' he said as an afterthought. Before he knew what was happening Hermione was lying on top of him kissing him hungrily. He pulled away as far as possible and smirked.

'What are you doing Granger?'

'Letting out some tension'

'Oh alright' He said leaning up and kissing her again.

'No!' She yelled, getting up and hitting her head with her hand. 'What are you doing Hermione, first a food fight...detention and now your kissing Malfoy'

'You're talking to yourself? You insane or something?' he said curiously from where he was lying on the sofa.

'I just might be!' She said hysterically.

'Calm down Granger' He sighed running his hands through his hair.

'You calm down' She snapped.

'I am calm'

Hermione sighed and collapsed on the sofa.

'This is too weird' She mumbled as she felt Malfoy's hand lay gently on her waist.

'Who really cares though' He smirked as she moved a little so he was sitting next to her.

'I do' She said quietly. 'If anyone ever finds out about this, we're both screwed'

'No one will'

'Pansy did'

'That's Pansy, we both denied it, and people had no reason to think we were lying so that's over'

'You're evil' She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

'That's what you love about me'

'Oh, don't come under the illusion that I love you Draco Malfoy, I just want you. Simple as that' She said smirking at the shocked expression on his face.

Malfoy smirked and kissed her on the neck softly.

'I better go get Ella'

'Oh why' he whined as she tried to get up but he pulled her back down.

'Because she needs her sleep'

'And I need you' He said grinning as he kissed her hard on the lips.

'Get off' She mumbled as she got up and ran to the door before Malfoy had a chance to stop her.

'3 days to go' Claire said quietly as she sat down at breakfast with Josh. Harry gave her a quick hug before tucking into his food.

'Just think what this has taught us' Hermione said.

'What has it taught us?' Ron said looking curiously over at Hermione.

'Well, now we know what it's like to have a child and it's not all that bad'

'Yeah, but wasn't the whole idea of this meant for us to think again about getting pregnant as a teenager. If anything, I wanna procreate right now' Claire laughed and winked at Harry who went bright red.

'Hmmm, I see what you mean. I thought it would be terrible but I was extremely surprised' Hermione said as she looking over at Ella who was sitting with Malfoy.

Claire smirked as she watched Hermione's face change as it hit Malfoy and Ella. Harry also noticed but tried to ignore it.

Over at the Slytherin table Malfoy was alternating his attention between Ella and Hermione constantly even though it was Blaise trying to talk to him.

'So I said to him, if he uses my broomstick to hit a 1st year again, he will be buying me a new one because, who wants blood on their broomstick?...Malfoy?...Draco? Mate?'

'Yeah' Malfoy said coming out of his daydreaming.

'Did you hear a word I was saying?'

'Err yeah'

'What was I saying then?' He said crossing his arms.

'Muggles are bad?' Malfoy tried.

'No, what's on your mind?' Blaise inquired concerned at his friend. Malfoy looked over at Hermione and then back at Blaise.

'Or should I say _who_ is on your mind' Blaise said staring at the Gryffindor across the room. 'You like her?' Blaise said almost scared of the answer.

'No way! It's just, she's the only girl in this whole damn school that won't fall at my feet and it annoys me' He said kissing Ella on the forehead.

Blaise shook his head and laughed. 'You're an idiot Draco' he said quickly before getting up and crossing the hall to Hermione.

'Hey Granger' He smiled as Hermione turned to look up at Blaise.

'Oh hi Blaise' Hermione said cautiously. She looked past Blaise to see Malfoy looking very curiously over at his friend. 'Is everything ok?'

'I was wondering, that on the next Hogsmeade trip, you would perhaps go with me?' Blaise said with a charming smile.

Hermione stared at him, as did most of the Gryffindor table.

'She won't go with you' Ron snapped getting to his feet. 'You're a Slytherin, you're scum'

'Granger, he just insulted your daughter. Do you want me to hit him?' Blaise said smirking at Ron who was turning red.

'No thanks Blaise, that's alright'

'Whats going on?' Malfoy said coming up behind Blaise.

'Oh I was just asking Granger here out to Hogsmeade with me' Blaise said with a large grin. Malfoy's eyes became dark as anger filled him and he had a sudden urge to punch his friend.

'You going to go with him?' Malfoy said as arrogantly as possible. Hermione looked up at him and saw exactly what he was thinking reflected in his eyes.

'No' Hermione answered simply.

'Good, now you have an answer, why don't we go back to our own table' Malfoy said turning to Blaise. Blaise smirked and turned to head out of the hall. Malfoy handed Ella to Hermione as he ran after Blaise to meet him outside the hall.

'Well, I'm a little put out Granger said no' Blaise said as he felt Malfoy's presence behind him. 'I mean, she would look good on my arm and she's probably fairly easy' Malfoy's fists clenched.

'Blaise' he said simply as Blaise turned to face him. Smack!

'Ow! You son of a bitch' Blaise said as he held his red cheek and Malfoy felt his knuckles sting.

Malfoy stood there fuming as he glared at him.

'I was only joking in there you idiot!' Blaise yelled. 'I wanted to know how you really felt for the little mudblood. And I've just got my answer. I guess Pansy wasn't lying about what she saw in the hall' He gave Malfoy a sad smile and walked off.

Malfoy stood there fuming.

15 minutes later Hermione stalked in to find Malfoy holding a wet cloth to his still hurt hand.

'I heard you hit Blaise'

'Yeah, hurt quite a bit too' He said hissing as he pressed the cloth to his knuckles again.

'I'm flattered that you felt the need to hit your friend for me' She said sarcastically.

'Oh shut up' He tried to sound sincere but it just didn't come through.

'You silly monkey' She smiled as she sat next to Malfoy.

'Dadda' Ella said quietly looking up at her father. He gave his daughter a strained smile.

'So why did you hit him?'

'He asked you out _and_ called you easy'

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Malfoy stared at her intently before smirking.

'You're ignoring all this sexual tension around us' he said smirking.

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. 'When you go around hitting your friends for a muggle born...don't you think something's wrong?'

'Perhaps, but as long as no one knows, I really don't care'

Hermione laid Ella between them carefully before shaking her head at Malfoy. 'Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy'

'Draco' He said simply as he pressed the cloth to his numb knuckles.

'Draco? That's too weird, we'll stick with Malfoy and Granger for now' Hermione said with a smile.

'Actually, I'm going to call you Hermus' Malfoy said nodding confidently.

'Excuse me?' She said looking a tad offended.

'Well, it's personal but also an insult'

'Sound's like complete crap' She sighed.

'Well Herm, is the first part of your name right?'

'Yes, I'm with you so far' Hermione said looking incredulously at him.

'And the us..is the end of fungus, which would be an insult'

'You must get really bored in your lessons to come up with that'

'Oh, I do' He said proudly. 'Hermus'

'How...sweet, does that mean I can call you Dracus?'

'No, you can call me God' He said smugly.

Hermione laughed and gave him a playful slap on the knee. 'You wish'

That evening...

'Then you will mop the floor, I swear if I see a speck of dust, you will be doing it again and again and again'. It was their detention and Snape was giving orders to Hermione but not to Malfoy, who was leaning casually against the wall moving strands of his blond hair out of his eyes.

'Now, I'll be back later. Mr Malfoy, make sure she does it properly' He sneered as he walked out of the room and shut the door.

'I hate him' Hermione snapped as she gazed at the door Snape just exited, in complete anger.

'I would start mopping if I were you' He said jumping up and sitting on the edge of the table.

'You're not going to help?'

'Do I look like the type of person that mops floors?' He said tilting his head.

She huffed as she found the mop and picked it up, a smirk graced her face as she swung it over her head and it connected with Malfoy's side.

'Ow!' he yelled.

'Now, help me mop or I'll hit you again' She said angrily.

Malfoy who was staring down at his side looked up at Hermione and his face twisted into an evil grin.

'You're going to pay for that Granger' He hissed under his breath.

'What are you going to do? Blind me with your hair?' She said rolling her eyes.

'Since when did you become so defiant?' he said getting up and circling her slowly.

'You must rub off on me' She snapped even though inside she was shaking with fear.

'I wish' He said his eyes gazing up and down her body.

Hermione looked at him disgusted before moving around a table so it was between her and Malfoy who was scaring her.

As soon as Malfoy noticed that she was acting like a frightened cat, he let his mood shift a little so he became calmer. He didn't want to lose his temper so quickly, he didn't want to be his father however much he admired him.

'Do you know what it's like to have anything and everything you desired since the day you were born?' he said perching on another table.

'No' Hermione said noticing his mood and relaxing.

'Well, it's a lot harder than you think. If you're led to believe you can have anything you want, you take anything without thinking of the consequences'

'Oh you poor thing' Hermione said sarcastically. 'What's your point?'

'That for the first time in my entire life, I don't have everything I want'

'Again, I'm really feeling sorry for you' Hermione said moving round and sitting on the desk next to Malfoy.

'I want you, but I can't have you. If my father found out, he'd avada me without another thought and my reputation would be ruined'

'Shocking' Hermione said facing him with a slightly bored face 'Now, wanna help me mop?'

He slowly got of the table and stood in front of Hermione who was still sitting on the table. He moved right up close to her and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.

'When will you let me have you?' He whispered.

'When you help me mop' she said before getting off the desk and picking up the mop.

A/N I did it!! ::waves pom poms::

Wooo longer chapter!! I'm already working on chapter 14 so I hope its not a long wait.

I found this chapter kinda..err...I dunno..strange! But soonish..ickle Ella is gunna disappear, might be in the next chapter, might be in the one after that! We'll seeeee! And remember..if you want the next chapter up ! Write me a lecture on how I take too long updating :D

Let me knowwww....oh and please do review! I'm friendly, and I won't bite if you write a bad review...I might hurt something though!


	14. So Close

**Parents Too Young**

Disclaimer : Yeah it's not mine..well...Ella is :D

A/N Ok, I have an excuse for taking so long! coughs Well its because of the US election, all my teachers felt the need to rant and lecture about it so at the end of the lesson, we were given sooo much homework coz we didn't get it done in the lesson! So, I've been piled with homework!

This carries on from where the other chapter left off...

**So Close**

'When will you let me have you?' He whispered.

'When you help me mop' she said before getting off the desk and picking up the mop.

'You don't mean that do you?' Malfoy asked eagerly as he watched her start to mop around the table he was sitting on.

'Well, you'll never know if you don't help me'

'Malfoy's don't mop' He stated proudly.

'Malfoy's do nothing to help others' She mumbled angrily.

'Well Hermus, I think I can have you without mopping'

'Do you indeed?' She smirked lightly before moving away from him.

'Yes' He said jumping off of the table and stalking towards her.

She shook her head and raised the mop. 'I will hit you with this again if you come any closer'

'Kinky'

'Oh shut up' She laughed.

'Fine, I give up' He said raising his hands to her. He smirked largely before grabbing her around the waist causing her to drop the mop and squeak. He pushed her on top of the table as Hermione laughed.

'Get awwwf' She murmured as he crawled on top of her.

'I don't think you want me to get off' He said leaning down and kissing her on the neck.

'I do because you're _that_ heavy'

'Are you suggesting I'm overweight?' He said sounding extremely offended.

'If I say no, will you get off me?' She said raising her eyebrows.

'No' he said grinning as he leaned in to kiss her but missed as she moved her head away.

'You really infuriate me sometimes'

'Oh thank you' She said smiling up at him. He took advantage and dived in to kiss her. She didn't protest but didn't take part either as he hungrily attacked her mouth. As he slipped his tongue into her mouth she let out a moan and her hands reached up to grab his hair.

'Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger' A low voice drawled from behind them. They both slowly turned their heads to see a rather curious looking Snape at the door.

Hermione's eyes widened as she shoved Malfoy off her quickly and stood to start her defensive rant but Snape halted her.

'Before you tell me Miss Granger that you were not kissing Mr Malfoy and I was hallucinating, I feel I should tell you, I am not blind and was not hallucinating' He said his lips curling into a smirk.

Hermione looked as if she was about to cry and looked down at the floor utterly disgusted with herself, while Malfoy was smiling as if he'd just won a big prize.

'And Mr Malfoy' Snape said turning towards the Slytherin. 'I believe I've already warned you about what will happen if I caught you at this again.' Malfoy's face dropped.

'You can't tell my Father, please don't tell him, please!' He begged. Snape rolled his eyes.

'I won't be telling your father but I will be telling Dumbledore'

'Oh that's ok' Malfoy said relaxing considerably. Hermione's eyes were slowly brimming with tears.

'Now, I'm going to leave you to finish off my classroom, I will be coming in unexpectantly to check you are in fact working until the detention is over' He turned round and walked out.

'You missed a bit right there' Malfoy drawled from where he was seated behind the teacher's desk.

'Shut up' Hermione grumbled as she continued to clean the cabinets.

'So Granger, tomorrow's our penultimate day with Ella...' He trailed off.

She stopped working and looked at him. 'Your trying to make conversation with me?'

'Yes, I'm bored beyond all reason' He said sighing and leaning back on the chair.

'Do something then' She snapped.

'You're right, I should do something but the person I want to do is currently cleaning shelves'

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head disapprovingly at him. 'Men'

'Women' He sneered.

'Well, I'm done' Hermione said standing back and admiring the now very clean classroom.

'Nice job Granger, you'd be brilliant as a cleaner'

'I'll take that as a compliment shall I?' She said raising an eyebrow at him.

'I don't give compliments Granger, I take them'

'Could you be more snobbish?'

'Is that a challenge?' He smirked lightly.

'Come on, let's go and get Ella'

'What you doing?' Malfoy said later that evening bending over her frame to see her scribbling a letter. 'Writing love letters? To me?'

'To Professor Snape' Hermione snapped.

'You're writing love letters to Snape?' Malfoy said seriously disturbed.

'No, I'm writing an apology letter to Professor Snape and McGonagall and Dumbledore about my behaviour'

'Your behaviour?'

'Yes, first the food fight thing and now the kissing thing'

'I think it's great we're seeing a rebellious streak come from you, I like it' He said kissing her on the neck. She turned her head sharply to meet his eyes.

'Go away'

'Fine, I'll go and warm the bed up for you when you want to join me' he said winking suggestively.

'Ok, you go and do that' She said waving her hand at him.

'What side of the bed would you like to sleep on?' He smirked knowing his was probably annoying her to a dangerous level. 'Or I suppose you could just sleep on me, you'll be pretty exhausted after the rampant, wild, hot, sweaty sex we're going to be having'

'Do you realise I'm not listening?'

'Well you obviously are' He drawled before leaving the room quickly.

20 minutes later...

'Get out of my bed Malfoy' She hissed trying her best not to wake Ella. Malfoy was currently spreading his entire body over her covers and yawning dramatically.

'Oh I'm so tired' He yawned again.

'Fine, I'll sleep in yours'

'No you don't' he said jumping off her bed and over to her. He smirked and shook his head as he realised she was wearing basic cotton pyjamas that really didn't show a lot of flesh. 'You know where those pyjamas would look good? On the floor'

Hermione laughed. 'Congratulations Malfoy for using the oldest chat up line known to man'

'Well, it might work' He said sliding his hands around her waist. 'I don't think we'll be interrupted this time'

'Yes well, I want my sleep' She said taking his hands in hers and moving them off her waist.

'Oh for crying out loud why won't you let me have you?!' He said raising his voice.

'Because you didn't help me mop' She hissed but was smiling as she dived under her covers.

'Oh yeah because if I had helped you I'd be in the same bed as you right now' He snapped sarcastically.

'Well, you'll never find out will you?'

There was silence before Malfoy started getting nervous. 'So you weren't lying about letting me have you if I mopped?'

'Mmmm' Hermione said letting her eyes drift close.

There was suddenly a loud thump from the other side of the room and Hermione sat up and looked at Malfoy who was putting a robe on.

'What on earth are you doing?'

'I'm going to mop!' He said striding out the room.

She shook her head and let herself drift into blissful sleep.

She was shaken awake later and found Malfoy under the covers with her.

'Oh dear god, what are you doing in my bed?' Hermione said panicking as she gripped the sheet to herself.

'I mopped Granger' He said simply before kissed her softly on the lips.

'I'm too tired Malfoy' She said yawning widely. He stared shocked at her.

'A girl has never said that to me before' He said completely at a loss.

'You don't actually think I'm going to sleep with you do you?'

'Yes' He said simply.

'Go to sleep Malfoy' She said snuggling into the covers.

It was early morning when Hermione woke up to find Ella fast asleep in her cot and Malfoy no where to be seen. She didn't really mind that much, she could do without his sarcy comments very easily. She smiled when she thought of him last night, she wasn't going to lie to herself and say she wasn't enjoying having the famous Malfoy pine after her like a dog but she knew she would never give in to him.

She did like him, after all that had happened she had learned to like him a lot more than she had and also held some respect for him. She saw a different side of him when he wasn't around anyone that he deemed important. But when he was around his friends or fellow Slytherins...he was a complete jerk and Hermione hated it. She wasn't expecting him to stride into the great hall one day and lift her up in his arms and kiss her in front of the whole school, but she did want a tad more respect from him in public.

She walked to the window and sat up on the ledge as she stared down onto the silvery lake and saw a figure walking around the edge. Her eyes squinted and she made out light blonde hair.

He picked up yet another rock and threw it at the lake viciously as it sent ripples away from it. He let out a sigh, allowing cold air to escape from his breath. This was becoming more of a game than he wanted it to be, he looked up at the window and saw a figure sitting inside staring at him.

He liked her, he'd never admit that to anyone consciously but he did. She was more intriguing to him than any other girl and she had a higher IQ than most girls he spoke to. It wasn't meant to be though, he knew he was a pureblood and he knew she was a mudblood and he knew those two would never mix.

He did respect her though, she was a fantastic mother and he loved the way she looked when she was staring at her daughter. But he knew nothing serious could ever happen, but he wanted to have some fun with her anyway and he knew he would have his fun one day. He just had to get closer to her, maybe get her to trust him if he was lucky.

'Draco?' A small voice said from behind him.

He jumped startled and whipped round to see a rather cold Pansy standing there in her robe.

'Pans, what are you doing here?' He said with a fake smile.

'I saw you out here and I was up so I decided to join you' She said, her teeth chattering together.

'Did you indeed?' Malfoy said rolling his eyes and staring at her.

'Why are you out here so early?'

'Oh couldn't handle being round the mudblood much longer' He said, hoping she'd take the bait.

'I'm not stupid you know, I know you think I'm as dumb as a dung beetle but I'm not blind'

Malfoy raised an amused eyebrow at her. _Was she trying to be intelligent?_

'You like that little bitch don't you?' She said slowly rubbing her arms up and down with her arms.

'Little bitch?' He said knowing full well whom she was on about.

'That bookworm Granger. I know you kissed her and I also know both of you denied it so now people are calling me a liar'

'Thrilling' He drawled not caring at all what she had to say.

'You know we're going to be married when we grow up, so I'm not going to go after you anymore...specially when your so enamoured with muddy. I know she's just a play toy of yours...so do everyone a favour and throw her out' She said moving up and down to generate heat.

He looked at her coldly for a second before his eyes softened and he walked up to her and hugged her tightly to him. 'Stop shivering, you're making me annoyed'

Pansy was way too shocked to be doing anything. Malfoy had never properly hugged her, not like this. A grin graced her face as she looked up to see Hermione staring out her window at the couple. Her arms went around him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

'You might be a complete pest Pansy but I don't want you dying of hypothermia'

'I didn't know you cared' She said, hugging him tighter.

'Neither did I' He said his brows furrowing slightly. _Why the hell am I hugging Pansy? This is all Granger's fault. She's made me go soft...damn her. _

'Right Granger!' He shouted as he strode into her room later on with out so much as glancing at anything else but her.

'Malfoy' She said her eyes widening a little.

'No, don't you dare speak Granger. I've had enough of all this crap. I like you, you like me, so lets stop all this running after one another stuff and just admit that we like each other. I mean, you've kissed me, I've kissed you-'

'Malfoy' Hermione said in a low voice.

'No, let me finish. In public we can exchange remarks about how ugly the other person is but in private can't we like be like normal. I mean you're not bad for a mudblood as I've said before so now stop fighting this' He said walking over to her and kissing her quickly on the lips before he saw her eyes widen and shift left.

'What?' He muttered. He heard someone cough behind him, he turned and saw a very angry Harry standing in the door way to their bedroom.

'How long have you been standing there, Potter?' Malfoy said trying to cover up his embarrassment.

'For the whole sickeningly stupid speech' He said his fists clenching.

'Well, if you could leave that would be great' He said motioning to the other door.

'No, I'm quite content here actually' Harry said leaning on the doorframe. Hermione was sitting on the sofa biting her lip with nervousness. 'Now what I want to know is how long this thing between you two has been going on?'

'Is that any of your business Potty?' Malfoy sneered.

'Hermione is my best friend you git'

'Look Potter, run along like a good little boy before I do something rash' He drawled slowly walking over to Harry.

'No, I don't think I will. Herms, tell me that all that stuff he said was a lie' Harry said turning to Hermione with his last thread of hope. She shook her head.

'I knew it' Harry said shaking his head as his friend.

'Now you've got that problem sorted out, run along'

'How dare you! You obnoxious...'

'This is my room Potter now bugger off'

'Malfoy, get out before I throw you'

'Shut up!' Hermione screeched from the sofa. Both boys turned the heads and looked at Hermione who was seething in anger.

'I want you to both go'

'But herms-'

'No, Harry, just go' Hermione said sighing heavily.

Both Malfoy and Harry stalked out into the corridor and as they heard the door click shut Harry lunged himself at Malfoy who moved his head just in time to miss a punch.

'What was that you ponce?' Malfoy sneered at him as Harry rounded on him again.

'Stay away from Hermione, Malfoy. You should be glad Ron hasn't found out yet about you and Hermione or it would be worse'

'What would weasel do? Throw some of his crappy clothes at me?' He drawled looking down at Harry threateningly.

'What are you two doing at this time in the morning?' A sleepy Claire said appearing from her room, still in her pyjamas.

'Hey Trender' Malfoy said smiling at her and giving her a wink.

Harry seethed. 'What, coming on to Claire too now are we?'

'Been there, done that' He said with another wink in Claire's direction.

'This might be the worst day of my life' Harry said as he sulked slowly into his room behind Claire who didn't have any idea what was going on. She gave Malfoy a questioning look.

'Don't ask' He said before turning and going into his room.

'I told you I don't want to see you' Hermione snapped from the sofa.

'Oh Granger, why must you make this so hard?'

'Me? Making it hard? You just told Harry everything that had been going on between me and you'

'I didn't intentionally!' he yelled. 'I'm s-' he took an intake of breath. 'I'm sorry' he mumbled.

Hermione held back a smile. 'I'm sorry, I don't think I caught that. Can you repeat it?'

'I said I am sorry' He said giving a sigh.

'Thank you...so...' Hermione said trailing off nervously.

'Sooo...'Malfoy repeated. 'Where's Ella?'

'Still sleeping, god knows how with the noise you two were making' Hermione said flipping through her homework planner idly.

The silence was loud in Malfoy's ears. He sat next to Hermione and watched her flick through her books. He sighed and kept glancing at her.

'So, about what I said before...in front of Potter, are you..errmm...up for it?' He said waggling his eyebrows.

'Pardon?' Hermione snapped.

'I meant ya know..being closer when we're alone..only when we're alone'

'I don't know, your..Malfoy'

'Well, I'm pleased you know who I am' He smirked.

'I saw you with Pansy outside'

'Oh' He said thinking this had made her change her mind about him.

'You were sweet towards her, how come your kind with someone you can't stand being around but around me all you want to do is get in my pants?'

'Can you blame me? Really?' He said tilting his head and smiling.

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'Look at you, every guy in this school wants to get in your pants'

Hermione's fists clenched. 'So no one cares what kind of person I am aslong as they think I'm worth having sex with?'

'Nooooo' He drew out slowly. 'I like you for you...and your body'

She raised an eyebrow and he gave her a genuine smile. He leant forward and kissed her very softly on the lips and drew back.

'Ok' Hermione whispered to him.

'Ok what?' He said kissing her gently on the cheek.

'I'll stop pushing you away when we're alone...but you are not and I repeat not getting in my pants Malfoy'

'We'll see' He said smiling before taking her hand and smirking.

The day went by slowly, Hermione stuck to Ron's side so Harry didn't have a chance to lecture her about Malfoy but in the evening, Ron had decided to leave Hermione briefly by herself in the library to go and get some books and Harry stalked in.

'Hermione' He said gently sitting down.

'Oh hi Harry' She said without looking up from what she was reading.

'We need to talk'

'Uh huh' Hermione mumbled at she carried on reading.

'Hermione, look at me' He said harshly at her.

She brought her eyes up slowly to meet his.

'Why Malfoy, Herms?'

'Let me guess, you think I've forgotten what he is and how he's made our life a misery and blah blah blah but I haven't ok? I do know what he can be like. But since having Ella, I've seen a different side of him...everyone has some good in them Harry.' She pleaded desperately.

'But Hermione, It's Draco Malfoy...son of a death eater, bully, complete and utter git. He plays girls for a sport Hermione, if you knew how many times I've heard Pansy crying in the corridors, saying that Malfoy had treated her badly, you would understand'

'I'm not stupid and I'm not gullable. I'm not going to fall in love with him or anything, I'm just giving him a chance ok?'

'Hmph' Harry said crossing his arms and shaking his head.

'What you guys talking about?' Ron said sitting down next to Hermione.

'Oh nothing' Hermione quickly said as she went back to reading.

'Where's Ella?' Harry asked slowly.

'With Malfoy' She muttered as she carried on reading.

'I don't know how you can bare being around him' Ron said shaking his head.

'Yeah neither do I, anyway I'm going to go now' She said as she got up, packed her books and jogged out the library where she met a rather bored looking Snape who almost appeared like he had been waiting for her.

'Oh hello professor, what can I do for you?' Hermione said adjusting the books she held in her arms.

He rose an eyebrow and smirked. 'Stay away from Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger' He drawled and walked off down the hall before she had a chance to respond. She shook her head and headed for her living quarters.

When she got there an excitable Claire met her before she had a chance to go inside.

'Have you had the note from Dumbledore, Hermione? Where are you taking Ella? What are going to do with her? I don't know what I'm going to do yet but it's going to be good considering it's his last day and all, oh I must go find Harry. Is he in the library? Oh he probably is-'

'Claire, what are you on about?' She said almost yelling to stop her from rambling.

'Oh, you haven't had the note yet?' Claire enquired and Hermione shook her head. 'Oh, well we're allowed to take our babies like anywhere tomorrow, obviously within reason and we can do anything with them. I'm thinking somewhere exotic and hot like Hawaii or somewhere. Anyway go inside, the note should be waiting for you'

'OK, thanks' Hermione said pushing the door open with her side as her hands were full.

She smiled gently as she noticed the lights dimmed a little and Malfoy lying on the sofa asleep with Ella on top of him in his arms. She quickly noticed the bit of parchment on the floor near her door and picked it up and quickly read the contents which reflected what Claire had just told her but with added lines including restrictions on where you go and what you do.

She dropped her books and took Ella out of Malfoy's arms and put her to bed in the other room before putting a blanket over Malfoy and going to bed herself.

A/N Did it! Wahey, anyway, next chap is obviously the last one with Ella.... or is it? Please review because..well...ya know...makes me look good! Anyone want a scone? ::offers some scones:: do Americans even know what they are? Let me know, I'm curious!


	15. Saying Goodbye

**Parents Too Young**

A/N I'm so very sorry bout the veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery long wait. I just kinda..forgot about it to be honest until people emailed me to ask when I was updating. I've been in florida the last 3 weeks, running away from the horrible English weather…until I got to florida and found it was cold there too! Grrrrrr and now I have exams which im sulking about and not revising for. But I will try to update more quickly!!

I'm sorry but this chapter is really rushed as I just wanted to get it over and done with! So, I'm expecting some not-so-nice comments coz its sooo rushed! But next chappy will be better, I hope!

Anyway…again thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much to everyone that reviewed!! And thanks to my betas!

Disclaimer - I own nothing except my Harry Potter books.

**Saying Goodbye**

Malfoy awoke the next morning fairly early due to the pain in his lower back. He squirmed slightly and shifted himself off the sofa and let out a groan as his back gave a sharp jab. He stretched slightly before stumbling into the bedroom and collapsing on the closest bed, which happened to be Hermione's.

'Malfoy?' Hermione mumbled as her eyes slowly opened and searched for the figure on her bed.

'Morning' He yawned as he made his way up the bed to lie down next to her.

Hermione was still half asleep and didn't really have the energy to protest when Malfoy curled up around her though she did raise her eyebrow.

They only stayed asleep for a mere 30 minutes before they heard Ella start to cry rather loudly. Malfoy heard Hermione groan next to him and a smile appeared on his lips. 'You can go deal with Ella, I'm getting some more sleep'

'It's our last day with her you know' She said sadly as she got up and walked over to the crib where Ella was crying dramatically.

'Where do you want to go today?' She said perching on the edge of her bed and rocking Ella in her arms.

'Go?' Malfoy said getting up slightly to rest on his elbows.

Hermione gave him the letter and he looked it over.

'I can't do anything today, I'm training for quidditch'

Hermione blinked and then blinked again. 'Pardon?' She said quietly.

'I'm using today to train' He said rubbing his eyes lightly.

'It's our last day with Ella' Hermione said trying her best to remain calm.

'Yeah but I'm training. God, you take ages to let something click into your mind' He said taking his shirt off and throwing it across the room.

'You're...training?' She said calmly.

'Yes, for the billionth time' He said rolling his eyes and lying back down on her bed and stretching.

Hermione blinked back tears but let one fall as she quickly walked out of the room with Ella in her arms.

Malfoy's gaze became incredibly confused as he got out of bed and followed her.

'What's the matter Granger?' He yelled at her when she reached the door to their room.

She turned round and her face was red with anger and hurt and her eyes were flaming, she walked quickly over to him and came only an inch away from his face.

'Oh I don't know, perhaps because our last day with Ella is going to be spent apart with you on the quidditch pitch'

'It's a magical baby' he said looking at the floor. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she looked at him closely. Her eyes softened and she placed a hand on his arm.

'It's ok to be upset you know?'

'I'm not bloody upset' he yelled throwing her hand off him.

'If you think this is your way of shielding your feelings, your wrong' She snapped at him. 'That's why you trying to avoid spending the day with her, because you don't want to admit to yourself that you've gotten close and you have to say goodbye to her tonight'

'Shut up' He snapped back and sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands.

'Look, I know it's hard but you're really going to regret it if you don't spend the day with us'

'Fine' He mumbled quietly to himself. 'I'm going to take a shower' and he was out of the living room as fast as possible. Hermione shook her head and went into the bedroom to get ready.

15 minutes later Malfoy strolled out of the bathroom lazily with a towel wrapped around his waist to see Hermione sitting on the sofa reading something that was causing her to nibble on her lip rather nervously.

'What is it?' He asked looking at the paper in her hand.

'The headmaster wants a word with us tomorrow about our inappropriate behaviour in the detention' She said nibbling on her bottom lip.

'Deny everything' He said confidently.

'Is that your answer for everything?'

'Yep, works 95 of the time' He said getting up and going into the bathroom again.

After taking way too long for Hermione's liking to get ready, Malfoy joined her and Ella on the sofa and picked up a list Hermione had written.

'Are these the places you want to go to?'

'They're idea's' Hermione said smiling largely at Ella who was giggling back at her.

'Disney?' He said raising an eyebrow. 'What's that?'

'Oh, a theme park'

'What's that?'

'A park where muggles can go to have fun and go on rides and stuff'

'So it's for muggles?' He said wrinkling his nose in a snobbish manner. 'Let's stick with the wizarding world'

'No, I want Ella to experience something muggle'

'Why torture her on her last day?' He smirked. She shot him a disapproving look and he grinned.

'Well, there must be something on that list you wouldn't mind'

His eyes roamed the list again. 'London?' he said smirking at Hermione. 'Gee, that would be fun, ya know I can barely hold in my excitement'

'I was thinking more doing the tourist spots'

'The muggle spots basically?' He said shaking his head.

'Have you ever been to London to sight see'

'No, but I think after some sessions with a therapist, I'll move on'

'I think it would be a great idea' She said with a slight pout. 'Fine, what's your great idea?'

'A quidditch game'

'Should have never asked you' She said looking down.

'What's wrong with quidditch?'

'Is it muggle?'

'Hey, I don't remember us agreeing on doing something muggle'

'Well I think it would be a good idea'

'I don't' He said adding a sense of finality to his tone.

After sitting in silence trying to think of somewhere to go, a small smile appeared on Hermione's lips as she turned to Malfoy.

'If you come to London…I'll..' She said thinking, Malfoy looked at her highly intrigued. 'Sleep with you'

'I'm not falling for that…again' He said crossing his arms and pouting slightly. 'I know, I'll compromise, we go to New York City'

'It's way too cold there this time of year'

'Oh yeah because London is always hot and sunny' He said sarcastically.

A knock came at the door and she looked at Malfoy pointedly. 'What?'

'Can you please get the door?' She asked sweetly.

'I suppose' He muttered, crossing the room and opening the door to a very excitable looking Claire.

'Good morning my little rays of sunshine' She said throwing her arms around Malfoy and giving him a hug before moving into the room to give Hermione a hug. 'And where are you two off to today?'

'New York' Malfoy quickly said before Hermione could reply.

'New York? It's a bit cold this time of year' Claire said looking unimpressed by Malfoy's idea. Hermione shot him a smug expression and winked.

'Where are you off to then?' Hermione asked.

'Me and Harry can't agree, I want to go somewhere hot and sunny and he wants to go somewhere where its not!'

'Where?' Hermione inquired.

'Scotland' Claire said screwing up her nose at the idea. 'But, I've near as dammit persuaded him to go to New Zealand or somewhere like that. Anyway, better go get the baby ready, I'll see you guys out in the courtyard in 15 minutes ok? Bye' She said swivelling and walking out of their room.

Hermione stuck out her bottom lip and gave Malfoy her best puppy dog eyes and he cracked. 'Fine we'll go to bloody London'

'Thank you and look it's a nice day today, rare but nice.' She said looking outside the window.

15 minutes later they were walking down into the courtyard where everyone else was. Claire wasn't looking too happy while Harry had Josh in his arms and was beaming. Harry, Claire, Ron and Lavender made their way over to Malfoy and Hermione.

'Well, apparently there are a lot of restrictions on where you can go' Claire said sadly. 'So Harry and me are off to Scotland. Yippee' She deadpanned.

'We're off to France' Lavender said squealing.

'Oh Harry, we could go to France' Claire said, nodding eagerly at Harry who looked unmoved.

'Nah I want to go to Scotland' Harry said smiling.

'Where are you going?' Ron asked Hermione as Malfoy was standing grumpily to the side with his arms crossed.

'London'

'How…normal' Lavender said tactfully.

'You mean boring' Malfoy murmured before stalking off towards the Slytherins.

'He's not too happy about it but for once in his life, he is not going to get his way'

'Indeed' Harry said shooting a glare over at the blond Slytherin.

Claire looked intrigued by the way Harry was acting but before she could question him Mcgonagall glided over to where their small huddled group was.

'Write down your names, your child's name and the place where you would like to go and a second choice. Be very specific in where you want to go please, then find me and give me the paper back. You then have an hour to do as you wish while we sort out port keys etc is that clear?'

All five of them nodded as she gave the paper to Ron and strode off.

10 minutes later she closed the door to her bedroom with a soft click after putting down Ella for a quick 1-hour nap.

'She asleep?' Malfoy asked leaning against the arm of the sofa.

'Yeah, it's a big day for her. I hope she wont hate us for waking her up in one hour'

'She'll be ok' He said moving his hair to the side and looking Hermione up and down.

'Well as I've got some spare time, I'll do some homework' She said moving by Malfoy to go and get some books. His hand whipped out and wrapped around her wrist and gave a sharp tug towards him.

'Ow!' She said while rubbing her wrist. 'What was that for?' He didn't say anything; instead he stared at her before leaning in and kissing her.

…..

Harry walked along the corridor with Ron next to him chatting animatedly about quidditch, they were heading to Hermione's living area to see whether she wanted to come and join them for a while to have a chat.

Harry got to Hermione's door and noticed it was open slightly, he shrugged and walked in casually but to stop suddenly as his eyes widened to see Malfoy and Hermione against the sofa kissing passionately. He quickly backed up, barging into Ron in the process and shut the door behind him before Ron could see the contents of the room.

'She wasn't in there' He quickly said.

'But you barely looked' Ron said folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.

'You want me to look again?' He gulped.

'Why don't we both go in?'

'Ok' Harry started shouting loudly and leaning slightly towards the door. 'Lets both go in Hermione's living area to see whether she's there!'

'Why are you shouting?'

'Because. I…errr want the whole corridor to know that we're looking in Hermione's room for her.' Harry said shouting the last few words loudly again. He smiled as Ron gave him a questioning glance.

Ron quickly moved past Harry and into Hermione's living area to see her sitting on the couch lazily. Harry walked in holding his breath until he saw where Hermione was and then started to scan the room for where she had hidden Malfoy.

'Look, she _is_ in here' Ron said turning toward Harry and shaking his head.

'Oh yeah, there she is' he said lamely. When Ron wasn't looking Hermione shot him the most apologetic look he'd ever received and he just shook his head at her.

'Do you want to come to Harry's quarters, Hermione? Claire and Lavender are already there, we thought we'd come and invite you.'

'Oh I would but errm, I have homework to errr do' She said smiling lightly.

Harry gave her a glare before walking out the room followed by Ron who was looking suspiciously between Harry and Hermione.

…..

50 minutes later Malfoy, Hermione and Ella were handed a port key that looked like an ABBA CD. They all touched it and were quickly moved to the middle of London.

Hermione gave a smile and Malfoy just looked plain bored.

They had been put behind a telephone booth near Buckingham palace, which was where Hermione had asked to be placed. Hermione gave a squeal as she pointed at the palace while Malfoy leaned against the railings looking around.

'Malfoy Manor is bigger' He said smugly as he looked around warily.

'Goes with the ego' She muttered while Ella quietly giggled as lots of tourists buzzed around them.

Malfoy started looking down his nose at anyone that happened to stroll pass him except for a pretty blonde who he gave a wink.

'I don't like these muggles, they seem too active for my liking'

'They're happy' Hermione said with a smile as she kissed Ella on the cheek.

He scanned the tourists and looked back at Hermione. 'Nah they're weird. That bloke over there is holding some thing in his hands as he's focusing it on her and then nothing happens, I mean what's with that?'

'He's taking a picture with a digital camera you twit'

'Whatever' he said running his fingers through his hair.

Hermione rooted inside a black bag that she had on her and pulled out a camera. 'You've reminded me. Can you take a picture of me and Ella?' She asked slowly.

'Is this the dig-eee-tal camera thingy?' He said holding the camera in his hands.

'Yes, do you know how a normal camera works?'

'I have a small idea' He said clicking a button, which caused it to flash in his face. 'I hate these damn muggle contraptions.' He turned it over to see a blurred picture on the screen behind. 'What is that?'

Hermione leaned over to the look at the screen. 'That's the picture you just took of yourself'

'Which button did I press for that to happen?' He said highly intrigued.

'That one' she said showing him the one on top. 'Now take a picture please'

He turned the camera so it was facing him and held it at arms length and pulled a pose while clicking the button.

'You idiot' Hermione said barely controlling her laughter. He was staring down at the screen where the picture had shown up of him, he smirked.

'Tell me honestly, is my nose really that big?' He said posing again and taking another picture from a different angle.

Hermione sighed and waited for him to finish playing.

……

During the day Malfoy would 'accidentally' put his hand into Hermione's free one but then would quickly release it when she would turn to look at him.

They were walking down Oxford Street when Hermione heard him try to stifle a laugh at something. She looked up questioningly as he nearly doubled over with laughter.

Ella who was thoroughly enjoying seeing her father laugh, laughed along with him and tried clapping her hands.

'Malfoy, what is it?' She said getting slightly tetchy.

'That guy over there, look at what he's wearing.' He said pointing over the road.

'That's a policeman Malfoy' She said sighing.

'But look at that hat!' He said as he continued to laugh freely. Hermione shot him a withering glance.

'Can you hold Ella for a second? I'm just going to the loo' Hermione said as she went inside the precinct area to a loo. She came back out afterwards to see Malfoy surrounded by 4 girls giggling.

She walked closer to overhear what he was saying. 'Well, I mean it is hard being a single father at this age but I love my daughter and I wouldn't trade her for anything' He said flashing a charming smile at the girls who gave a chorused 'awww' between them. Hermione rolled her eyes and strutted over to him and Ella.

'Hi there' She said giving the girls a glare.

'Who would you be?' Said one of the girls who was very obviously feeling slightly threatened by the presence of another pretty girl.

'Oh no one, I just need to tell Mr Malfoy hear that his boyfriend is on the phone' Hermione grinned as she watched Malfoy's face turn from shock to anger and the girls to look at him confused.

'I'm not gay' He attempted and the girls gave him a smile and said goodbye.

'How could you bloody do that?'

'Are you suggesting there's something wrong with gay people? That's a bit offensive you know.'

'No. Wait, is Potter gay? Oh my goodness, no wonder he hates me, he secretly fancies me' He said looking scared.

'Don't be so self-loving. He doesn't fancy you'

'Fine. Do you even know where those girls were from?'

'Do I care?' Hermione snapped.

Malfoy ignored her tone and carried on. 'Sweden, beautiful girls over there'

Hermione ignored him and started walking.

After visiting Harrods and showing Ella as much as Malfoy could actually handle they sat down for a rest. Hermione started to realise that her daughter was probably more mature than Malfoy as she watched him buy a large hat with a union jack on it.

'This is the most amazing hat ever' He said as he walked over to sit next to Hermione.

'Oh, you wearing something muggle, steady on Malfoy'

'I know Granger, You're jealous. It's ok, I would be too if you had a hat like this' She rolled her eyes and smiled.

'It's starting to get a lot colder, I think we should head back soon'

'Yeah, you're right. I need to disinfect myself from all these muggle germs'

'I'm a muggle and you don't seem to mind'

'Actually, I do mind I just conveniently forget that you're a mud-muggle'

'Thanks' She muttered.

…………………

'You will leave your child in it's crib and then go to Professor Snape's dungeon for 30 minutes before returning to your living area, collecting your things and going to your normal common rooms. Do you all understand?' Mcgonagall said to a very depressed set of students who sat with their children in the great hall after having a day out.

'I will expect to see you all in the dungeons in 20 minutes. Goodbye' She said turning around just as Pansy burst into hysterical crying and ran out of the room. Everyone very sedately got up and walked slowly towards their rooms in a saddened state.

Hermione opened the door for Malfoy who was carrying Ella in his arms. Hermione took a big breath and put on a big, fake smile.

'Ah well, it's been great parenting with you' Hermione said, her voice cracking at the end. Malfoy stood there emotionless as he sat down and placed Ella on his lap. She giggled happily and looked over at Hermione who was starting to cry silently. Malfoy got up, handed Ella quickly to Hermione and left the room, banging the door loudly behind him.

She let out a shuddering breath and shook her head. After 15 minutes Malfoy had not returned but Hermione decided to ignore his behaviour and make the most of the time she had left with her daughter. She walked slowly into the bedroom laid Ella down softly and kissed her forehead.

'I love you' She said kissing Ella who was smiling.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she ran out of the room and out of her living quarters and ran straight into Malfoy who wrapped his arms around her quickly as she cried gently on his shoulders.

The dungeons seemed the most depressing place in the world to the students who sat there either crying or just sitting there in silence. Malfoy and Hermione were on different sides of the classroom, as Malfoy didn't want the students getting any ideas about them, sulking over the loss of their daughter.

They all trudged back slowly their living quarters to collect their things. Hermione watched everyone move about collecting their things and heading straight to their dorms.

She walked slowly along the corridor and arrived at her living quarters but before she could take another step she heard Malfoy yell 'GRANGER!!!'

A/N DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. I bet half of you can guess what's about to happen, it is sort of predictable.

I'm sorry again for the awfully long wait! And next chapter shouldn't be too long. Love you guys!

Oh and the rating should be going up soon to R by the way, just letting you guys know.

Now please review...because the more reviews I receive, the more likely I am to update...quickly.


	16. Perceiving Things Differently

**Parents Too Young**

A/N So many of you were close with guesses of whats going on, and the start of this chapter is gunna seem a bit weird but you'll get it after awhile.

And well..THANK YOOOOOU to everyone that read and reviewed. Over 800 reviews, I'm shocked! I'm surprised anyone's still reading to be honest, I keep taking so long to update. So sorry by the way again! Exams are over though so I should be back on track soonish.

Disclaimer – I wish I owned it, I really do! But well I don't, it's all JK's.

**Perceiving Things Differently**

Blaise stood leaning against the doorframe of his room looking at the empty crib. He took a deep breath to maintain his very controlled composure and turned around to head out of his room for the last time.

He picked up his bags, checked the room for anything he had left and walked slowly outside to the now busy corridor. He watched everyone move about trying to gather up their things and as Slytherins surrounded him in the rooms, it was as if they hadn't lost a baby at all.

He walked down the corridor swerving around bags on floors, people moving from room to room and Pansy who was still crying.

He almost dropped his bag at a strangled yell from Malfoy's room. 'GRANGER!!'

Pansy was sitting in the middle of the corridor crying her eyes out, and when anyone tried to comfort her she would snap harshly at them. She didn't want to seem weak so whenever someone suggested she was missing her baby, she would say instead she was crying over some missing lip gloss.

Her head was buried in her hands, what was almost as bad as losing a child was the idea that crossed her mind when the grief had hit her; she would do anything to have her baby back, even sleeping with Neville. She had wanted to shoot herself right there.

She looked up through her teary eyes to see Neville crouch down in front of her.

'Look, if you're going to cry, why don't you do it in the privacy of our room instead of err blocking the corridor and trying to get attention'

_Prat _she thought as she rubbed at her eyes, making them even more red than they were.

'Ow' she said turning to see the back of Blaise walk down the corridor.

Her head snapped to look down the corridor. 'GRANGER!!'

Ron sat on his bed dazed as he automatically stroked Lavender's head which who on his lap, and said that everything was going to be fine for the 50th time. He only hated that he himself could not believe his own words.

He stroked her head one last time before moving it off his lap and getting up and stretching. He took a look at his battered old trunk and sighed as he started tugging it towards the door.

He wasn't looking where he was going and his heel of his foot hit the door jam and he fell backwards into the middle of the corridor where Harry was just walking.

'What you doing down there Ron?'

'Sorry Harry' He said, standing up and rubbing his back, which he had fallen on to.

'Don't worry about it. Have you seen Hermione?'

'No, I haven't sorry'

'Hmmm, I need to talk to her, oh wait there she is. See you soon mate' He said as Ron watched him head down to Hermione who was walking slowly. He inhaled sharply as he heard a voice shout loudly 'GRANGER'

'GRANGER' Hermione blinked.

'Hey Hermione, was that Malfoy I just heard?' Harry said walking up behind her.

'Yeah I better go see what's going on. I'll see you later ok?' She said giving him a strained smile before disappearing into her quarters to see Malfoy standing in the doorframe to their bedroom, rigid.

'What's wrong?' She said walking up to him and attempting to look beyond him but with no luck, as he was too tall.

'Draco, you're scaring me. Please move.' She said as he silently moved to the side for her.

Her mouth hung open as a child of about 6 years old sat on Malfoy's bed with her legs hanging off the edge. She was wearing a simple pink dress and wore her bright blonde hair in plats down on her shoulders. Her eyes were light blue and she was wearing what almost could have been considered a smirk.

'Daddy, you didn't have to shout' She said matter-of-factly hopping off the bed.

Neither Malfoy nor Hermione spoke as they took in this little girl who was exploring their room with much eagerness.

'Who are you?' Hermione choked out.

The girl, who had her head stuck under Hermione's bed re surfaced and looked at her mother somewhat pitifully and then she turned to look at her father.

'Daddy, why is Mum acting strange?' She said putting her hands on her hips and looking at her father for an excuse.

He simply blinked in disbelief.

'Ella?' he said after a few moments.

'It's reassuring knowing my parents know my name' She said rolling her eyes as if they were plain stupid.

'You're…' Hermione trailed off.

'Why are you acting so strangely? Has someone died?' She said looking over at her father.

'No one has died' Malfoy said, now able to string a sentence together. 'You look just like me' He whispered to himself but Hermione nodded when she overheard.

'I'm really scared' She said, her eyes welling up with tears.

'It's ok' Malfoy said walking over to her and picking her up as she smiled.

'Where are you from?' Hermione asked looking around the room for clues.

'You two?' She guessed shrugging. 'Aren't you meant to tell me where babies come from?'

Draco smirked which matched Ella's as Hermione shook her head disbelievingly.

'We need to go see Dumbledore' Hermione said as Malfoy nodded in agreement.

As they walked into the corridor, the buzzing that was there previously, disappeared as everyone stared open mouthed at the girl currently in Malfoy's arms.

'Uncle Potter!' She yelled pointing toward Harry who looked as if he'd seen Snape dancing naked.

'You know Harry?' Hermione said.

'Potter' She grinned. Malfoy stifled a laugh by coughing.

'His name is Harry' Hermione said sternly.

'Daddy always told me to call him Potter'

'I cannot believe you would do something like that!' Hermione snapped.

'I didn't know I did. Wow, my daughter is cool' He said gazing into her eyes as she smiled.

'Look, I'm having trouble dealing with this. Let's go to Dumbledore.' He nodded and they both strode off towards Dumbledore's office. Hermione uttered the password and ran up the stairs to his office. She knocked and waited.

'Yes?' McGonagall said as she opened the door. Her eyes hit Ella and she gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

'Aunty McGonagall!' Ella shrieked.

Dumbledore appeared at the door a second later and he looked utterly shocked beyond belief to see a girl in Malfoy's arms.

'Erm, Minerva. Could you take this lovely young girl for a while, while I err, ask these two some questions.'

'Yay!' Ella said jumping from Malfoy's arms and taking McGonagall's hand and pulling her out the door. 'Can we play that game we always play?'

'Errm, how do you play that again?' They heard McGonagall say as the door shut behind them.

'May I ask, who that was?' Dumbledore said rubbing his glasses with his thumb.

'Our daughter. It's Ella.' Malfoy said.

'Ella? This is hard to comprehend' He said his brown furrowed.

'She has memories of everyone' Hermione uttered shaking her head.

'How did you find her?'

'I went to get my trunk and she was sitting on the bed.' Malfoy said.

'We need to ask her what she remembers before sitting on that bed.' Hermione quickly said.

'I'm going to need some time I'm afraid to think this through. You are going to have to act as if Ella is part of your everyday life. Nothing amazing has happened and you might have to ask her about how she perceives your relationship. You may for instance, have to share a bedroom if she remembers that you two are together.'

'But, I mean, oh I don't know' Hermione said lamely.

'Do the best you can and I'll do some research. You're her parents, you must act like it.'

'We understand' Hermione murmured.

'Now, you better go and find out what your daughter is like eh?' He said smiling slightly.

They reached the bottom of the steps to see McGonagall levitating things above Ella's head for her to try and catch.

'Dad, look I can jump higher than I could yesterday' She giggled jumping into the air trying to catch a quill.

'That's really good' Malfoy said trying to sound happy and excited but failing.

Hermione smiled and sat down next to Ella.

'We're going to have to ask you some questions' She said quietly as McGonagall watched on from a distance.

'Like a fun quiz?' Ella said, her eyes beaming. 'I love quizzes'

'She's definitely your daughter Granger' Malfoy mumbled from behind her.

She ignored him and carried on.

'Yes a quiz. Now, do me and your father have a happy relationship?'

She looked towards Malfoy and then back and smiled 'Yes'

'Do we all live together in a big house?'

'Yes, Malfoy Manor.' Ella said excited. 'Am I getting the questions right?'

'Yes, yes you are.' Hermione said giving Malfoy a nervous glance. 'What were you doing before sitting on our bed a moment ago?'

Ella's face screwed up into concentration but then her bottom lip started quivering. 'I d-don't know. Are you mad that I can't answer that question?'

'No, that's ok Ella.'

'Do you come to school with us every year?' Malfoy said from behind Hermione.

'I think so yes. I can't remember back to when I was born'

'That's ok. No one can' Hermione quickly said as she saw Ella look ashamed.

'Where does my father and mother stay Ella, when we're living in Malfoy Manor'

'They live with us silly, Why are you asking me questions that are obvious?'

'We just want to know that you're taking everything in' Hermione said again turning to face Malfoy with a look of fear.

'Do you go to muggle school?'

Ella looked absolutely disgusted. 'I don't go to muggle school, in the summer Nanna and Granddad teach me all I need to know'

'My parents?' Malfoy enquired.

'No, well sometimes but mummy's parents normally teach me about numbers and spelling'

For the next hour they sat there asking her various questions and trying to make it sound light hearted but sometimes Ella noticed the expressions on her parents face as they looked towards each other after each question was answered. She knew something wasn't right.

………..

Through out dinner everybody was completely stunned at the little girl eating hungrily from her father's lap at the Slytherin table. Hermione had told people what was going on and it had spread so everyone knew the situation and could act accordingly when around her.

Pansy who was quite eager to play mummy to Malfoy's daughter attempted to talk to her.

'Hello Ella, can you say Slyth-e-rin?' She said as if speaking to a 2 year old.

'Yes, the question is whether_ you_ can spell it' Ella said smirking before eating another roll while half the table started laughing. Pansy crossed her arms and turned her back to Malfoy who was talking to Blaise.

'How does she know everyone's names?' Blaise whispered into Malfoy's eyes so Ella wouldn't hear.

'She's got memories of at least the past 2 years of coming here and seeing everyone. So just pretend you know her and see her all the time.'

'Got it. Hey, imagine if your father found out' He laughed but stopped at Malfoy's look of complete fear.

'He won't'

'Daddy' She said looking across the hall to Hermione and Ron. 'Can I go and sit over there?'

Malfoy tried not to show he was upset by this request and just nodded as she jumped of his knee and scurried over to sit next to Hermione.

Hermione, who had just finished explaining and answering peoples questions about Ella, smiled in greeting as Ella sat next to her but as she was too short to see over the table, climbed onto Harry's lap.

Harry smiled awkwardly as he could feel Malfoy's eyes burn into the back of his neck.

'We have Potions next don't we?' Ron said while stuffing his face with anything he could see.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but Ella had got there first. 'Yep, potions is my favourite'

'You sit in our classes with us?' Harry asked dubiously.

'No, not all the time but Uncle Sev sometimes lets me sit in on the lesson if I'm extra good during the week'

'But you don't understand potions, do you?' Hermione asked curiously.

'I've been practicing' She beamed proudly.

'How old are you now Ella?'

'Nearly 7, you should know my age Uncle Potter'

'Oh I do, you just act older' he said smiling at her.

'Thank you' She said as she played with a strand of her blonde hair.

……

The teachers up at the head table were staring at the scene on the Gryffindor table with much puzzlement. None of them had any idea what was going on.

'They're must have been something wrong with the spell we did, Albus' McGonagall suggested.

'That's not possible. We used the same spell for everyone and they are the only two with a child'

'I know. Oh I don't know what to think.' McGonagall said.

'I still have to talk to Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger' Dumbledore said as he looked between the two.

'Why?' McGonagall said curiously.

'Severus found them in a rather compromising position'

'Oh yes I reme-' She let out a high-pitched squeak when Ella suddenly appeared on the other side of the table.

'Oh, what can I do for you dear?' She asked adjusting her glasses slightly.

'I want to talk to Uncle Sev' All the teachers smiled in amusement as she walked down two steps and smiled.

'Can I come and sit in your next potions lesson please?' She said smiling her best smile.

'Pardon?' He said astounded.

'I've been awfully good this last week. And this time I promise not to ruin Neville's potion.' She said pouting a little and turning on her charm.

Snape looked to Dumbledore then to McGonagall and then back to the girl that was easily manipulating him to get the answer she wanted.

'Fine'

'Yay!' She squealed jumping up and down and running back down to Hermione.

………………………….

'I don't think the dungeons are any place for a 6 year old, Malfoy' Hermione said as she walked along beside him as Ella skipped a long in front of them.

'Oh come on, lighten up'

'Lighten up?' She said sounding hysterical. 'Do you realise that I would have had to have sex with you when I was 10 for her to exist? And what if she doesn't go anywhere or disappear. She's with us for the rest of our lives.' She whispered in a hush tone.

'That's a bit extreme. I'm enjoying her company at the moment. She can manipulate anyone she wants, she smirks the same as me, and earlier I saw her actively try and trip Neville up.'

'Well, she is Slytherin after all'

'Oh I know' He smirked heading into the dungeon and sitting as far away from Hermione as possible.

Ella stood in the middle of the room looking at Hermione, then at Malfoy, then back to Hermione. 'Why are you both sitting so far away? You normally both sit with me'

'Oh yeah, I forgot.' Hermione said standing up and throwing an apologetic look to Ron and Harry.

She sat down next to Malfoy with Ella on the other side looking eagerly towards the front.

Half way through the lesson, as Hermione was writing down ever word that Snape was saying she felt a hand touch her leg, her eyes widened and she jumped a little causing Snape to look towards a smirking Malfoy, an embarrassed Hermione and very confused Ella.

'Miss Granger' He said slowly.

'I'm sorry sir' She said giving Malfoy a kick under the table.

She sighed and then continued writing when she felt the hand return to her thigh.

'Malfoy' She said under her breath.

'Yes' he whispered.

'Move your hand before I chop it off'

'Fine, I'll move it further…this way' Her eyes widened as she stood up abruptly making Malfoy laugh and her chair to crash to the floor.

'Miss Granger' Snape shouted. 'What on earth are you doing? Sit down. 40 points from Gryffindor'

'I'm sorry. Ella, how about you switch seats with me?'

'Why?' Her eyes narrowed.

'As your mother, I demand you to swap with me'

'Fine, sorry.' She said moving slowly and sitting in Hermione's seat.

As they walked out at the end of the lesson, Hermione crouched down and told Ella to go off with Harry and they'll catch them up later. Harry shot her a suspicious look and mouthed that they needed to talk before following Ella.

She grabbed Malfoy's hand and pulled him into an empty classroom.

'Right you little weasel. What the hell were you doing? We have bigger problems than you feeling frisky ok?'

'Fine'

She blinked. 'You're agreeing?' She said stunned.

'Yes' he nodded looking at her up and down.

'Oh well, don't do it again. Thanks'

'No problem' He said shoving his hands inside his pockets and leaning against the door that was her only way out.

'Well, thanks. Can you please move?'

'No' He said simply.

'Please?'

'Ermmm…. no' he said walking slowly towards her, 'I've missed you.'

'Missed me? You never had me'

'Oh I think I did. You just didn't know, Granger.' He said running his hand down the side of her body and letting it rest on her waist. She shuddered involuntarily as he brushed his lips against hers.

'Relax' He said before kissing her passionately while turning her around and pushing her against the door.

'Mulfo-' She tried saying against his lips but he was not listening. 'Malfoy' she said breaking away as he started kissing down her neck.

'We should stop this now. What if a teacher came in again.' She said putting her hands on her hips.

'I don't care anymore' he mumbled against her neck as his hands tried to take off her top but she shoved him away hard.

'No, just no' She said hugging herself as she ran out the classroom leaving a dishevelled Malfoy behind.

He ran out after her and got her wrist. 'We agreed' He said quietly.

'Agreed what? That we can do what we want to one another in private? Well yeah, but situations have changed Malfoy ok?'

'I want you' he said putting his other hand around her waist.

'I know' She said before shaking of his hand and walking off.

'I will have you' He muttered as a smirk graced his pale face.

………………………………………

A/N me again, I tried to get the Malfoy/Hermione relationship more on track now, even though they have a daughter, that wont stop them ;-) Hope you guys aren't disappointed with what I've done.

I will try and update again soon, I'm already writing the next chapter.


	17. Confined Spaces

**Parents Too Young**

A/N I know what you're thinking right now…. 'Are my eyes deceiving me? Has she actually updated? No it cannot be!' But yes, yes I have updated. Shocking isn't it?

Sooooo sorry as usual. And thank you to everyone that reviewed, im seriously freaked out by the number of reviews i have! You guys are great!

Loadsa people have done whats in this chapter before…but I don't care! Hehe! Ella doesn't ever appear in this chapter, dunno how that happened.

Disclaimer – If I owned Harry Potter, I'd have a lightning scar shaped swimming pool… but I don't own it so ill have to dream.

**Confined Spaces**

Hermione and Malfoy sat in Dumbledore's office slowly nodding as he explained to them what was going to happen.

'You two have a choice, we can either create a very large dorm room with room for both of you and Ella in one of your houses, such as all 3 of you sleep in Slytherin or Gryffindor'

Malfoy looked doubtful and Hermione looked offended at the idea of being with Slytherins.

'And the other option?' Hermione seeing that this idea was just not going to work.

'The other Miss Granger is that we re-do your quarters that you two had previously to accommodate Ella.'

'That seems like the logical idea' Hermione said nodding.

'Yes, we thought as much. You will have a bigger area, and a different bedroom for Ella and you two will share a double bed' He said peering over his glasses to see Hermione shift uncomfortably.

'Why do we have to share a bed?' Hermione shrieked, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. Malfoy raisedan eyebrow at her and winked suggestively which made her go red.

'Ella expects you two to share bed and we want to keep up appearances. But charms will definitely be put in place to stop any… rules being broken, do I make myself clear?' He said staring pointedly at Draco.

Both Hermione and Malfoy nodded slowly.

'While on that subject, I understand Professor Snape came upon you two while in a detention in a position I had hoped my two best students would never be in'

'I am so sorry about that Professor. It will never happen again I promise you. Never again!' She said almost shouting as Malfoy looked towards her with a smirk.

'If the circumstances were different, I would have issued punishments to you both but as Ella is still here, we will save the punishments until some other time. Now you two may go and I will catch up with you tomorrow.'

'Ermm, what about Ella's clothes and stuff like that?' Hermione said as she stood up from her chair.

'That has already been taking care of'

'Thank you' She said walking slowly out in front of Malfoy who shut the door.

They walked silently down the steps, Malfoy looked towards Hermione and walked off in the opposite direction.

'I'll see you later then' Hermione said to herself as she watched Malfoy's retreating figure go down the hall.

Over 2 hours later Hermione walked through the door to their room with an armful of books. Malfoy, who was reading on the sofa, looked up and smirked.

'Why all the books?'

'Well, we need to read all these. They're all on how to be parents and how to get the best out of our child.'

'We're never going to be good parents, Granger. We're 16, we won't be ready for parenting for another decade or so.' He said standing up to help Hermione with all the books.

'Yes but we must try our best. Where is Ella anyway?'

'Asleep, I found her earlier sitting on Snape's desk talking about potions. I've never seen Snape speechless.' He said.

'She's clever'

'Get's it from her mum' He said kissing her very quickly on the neck.

'Complimenting me will get you no where' She snapped as she turned to look at Malfoy.

'Oh come on, Ella's asleep…' he trailed off as he looked her in the eye and smiled. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head as a smile tugged at her lips.

'What would your Slytherin friends say if they knew you were trying to seduce me?'

'They'd probably think it was my best conquest yet' Hermione looked momentarily offended before seeing the humour in his eyes.

She leant up slowly and kissed him but pulled away before he could deepen it. 'You should hate me'

'I did once' He smirked before wrapping his arms around her and pushing her onto the sofa with himself on top. He kissed her with such hunger that Hermione could barely respond as he attacked her mouth, she let out a gasp as his cold hand rested gently on her stomach.

'I don't think I can do this' She whispered when he started kissing her neck.

'For once in your life, let yourself go. You deserve it' He said feeling her tense up below him.

'For crying out loud Hermione!' A voice shouted from over by the door. Both Hermione and Malfoy froze and slowly looked towards the door to see a very angry Harry standing there.

'We have to start locking doors' he said grumpily moving himself from Hermione as she stood up.

'Don't get mad… again' Hermione begged.

'I just don't understand you' He said slowly before he looked at Malfoy. 'Malfoy, could me and Herms have a second?'

'You don't boss me about Potter,' He snapped but when he saw the glare from Hermione he retreated into Ella's room.

'Are you going to give me a lecture again?' She said sitting down on the sofa.

'No, if you didn't listen the first time, you're not going to listen the second time are you?'

'I'm so sorry'

'One day Ron will catch you and then your friendship will be over.' He said sadly as a tear slid down Hermione's cheek. 'I've never ever been disappointed in you, until now'

'I love you Herms, I really do but this thing with you and Malfoy will never work. And the danger you're putting yourself in... It's unbearable to think what his father would do'

'I'm sorry' She choked out again.

'Come back to the Gryffindor dorms. Malfoy can handle Ella.'

'No, I want to be close to Ella…'

'And Malfoy?' He asked, scared of an answer.

'Yes' she whispered.

'Well then, it's your life. He doesn't love you and I hope he doesn't hurt you but I think we both know he will' Harry said standing up and pacing around the room.

'Potter's right' Malfoy suddenly said from the door to Ella's room. He shut it as he came over and sat next to her. 'God, I hate agreeing with Potter' He mumbled looking across at Harry and shooting him a glare.

'Harry, could you stay with Ella for a bit while me and Malfoy go and have a talk elsewhere'

'What? You think I'm gunna let you two go off and err...do stuff. As you're friend, I think it's a bad idea.'

'No, I need to talk to him alone and somewhere away from here'

'I'll give you 10 minutes' He said sitting down and crossing his arms.

They walked along the corridors together before Hermione took Malfoy's hand and dragged him into an empty classroom.

'I'm getting rather fond of empty classrooms' Malfoy said smirking as he shut the door behind him and watched Hermione sit on the edge of a table and swing her legs.

'You used to despise me' she stated.

'I still do on a certain level' he said, a smirk still present.

'You know, this between us will never work because you're always changing your mind'

'And you don't? One minute you're yelling at me and the next, you're kissing me' He snapped.

'Ok, fine, I'm going to a make a decision. The right decision.' She said frowning. 'I like you, I used not to but you're an alright person really. But I'm not in a position to have any kind of boyfriend or anything really. My school work is more important. So, whatever is between us is going to end… now' She said nodding.

'I think we both know that won't happen' He said smiling at her suggestively.

She groaned in frustration as she got off the desk and headed towards the door. As she reached for the doorknob and pushed, nothing happened. The door didn't move. She tried putting her body against it but it was not budging.

'Ok, I think we're locked in'

'That's not possible' He said strolling to the door throwing his body against it and letting out a moan of pain. 'Holy mother of –'

'Language!'

'Well, I think something is jammed between the door and the doorframe. We'll just wait for a teacher to come in here'

'Malfoy, this is no ones office. No one is going to come in here until tomorrow morning.'

'Err, well we'll have to scream for help' Malfoy said taking a breath in.

'Orr' Stopping him. 'Use your wand to open it' She suggested rolling her eyes.

Malfoy stuck his hand in his robe and came out empty handed. 'Left it in our room. Let's use yours'

'I don't have mine'

'Well, that's bloody intelligent of you'

'Why do I always have to remember these things?' Hermione shrieked.

'Because you're the bossy and organized one out of both of us!'

'I am not bossy!' She said pointing a finger at him.

'Yes you are!'

'No, I'm not' Hermione said, hands on hips.

'Oh shut up, it's your fault we're stuck in here in the first place.' He said perching on the table.

'My fault? How did you reach that conclusion?'

'You were the one that wanted a deep and meaningful talk away from Potter'

'Well, I didn't know the door would get stuck'

'Well, we're just gunna have to sit here and wait it out'

'But Harry is waiting for us!'

'Do I care?' He snarled as Hermione sat on the table next to him.

'He'll come and find us, we just have to wait a little longer'

They sat in silence for a while before Hermione started roaming the classroom like an animal on the hunt for something.

'What are you looking for? A trap door?' He smirked watching her look under the desk.

'No, oh witty one' She said sarcastically. 'I was looking for a book to read'

He rolled his eyes before leaning slightly over to get a better view of Hermione as she searched further under the desk.

'Who teaches in this classroom?' Hermione said as she re emerged and looked around the classroom.

'No idea, I've never come in here before… until you dragged me here'

'Was not my fault' She said again.

'Ya know, it's going to get pretty cold in here later' he said wiggling his eyebrows at Hermione. 'I know a brilliant way of warming up'

Hermione ignored him and sat behind the desk and tapped her fingernails.

'I'm bored' Malfoy drawled.

'Sorry, I forgot to bring my game boy along' She said dripping with sarcasm.

'What's a game boy?'

'Forget it' She said shaking her head.

After a few more moments of silence Hermione started muttering under her breath. 'Come on Harry'

Malfoy rolled his eyes. 'What's so great about Lord Potter?'

'You want a list?' She said smiling slightly as he shook his head violently. ' I wish at least I had a book to read to pass the time. What kind of classroom doesn't have books?'

'The ones that lock once you're in them?' He droned getting up and walking around.

Another moment of silence.

'I'm bored' He said again causing Hermione to try and refrain herself from killing him.

'Are you always this whiny?'

'Not in bed' He said winking.

'This is going to be a long night'

'I can think of something to pass the time with'

'I am not, I repeat not, having sex with you'

'I wasn't suggesting that but now you mention it…' He trailed off walking over to the desk she was sitting behind and jumping onto the desk opposite her.

'I hate my life' She said laughing slightly as Malfoy ran his tongue around his lips.

'This is so not a good week for me, first I get a daughter that's 7 and now I'm stuck in a classroom with the most boring girl I know'

'I am not boring' She said sounding slightly hurt.

'Prove it'

'No

'Fine… boooring' he drawled leaning his head on his hands as he stared at Hermione who was pouting slightly.

Hermione started laughing causing Malfoy to smile slightly and raise his eyebrows in questioning.

'I was remembering the time I slapped you' She said looking up at him. He looked a bit amused at this and shook his head.

'I wasn't prepared'

'Ok, next time I'll let you know I'm going to slap you precisely 2 minutes before I do ok?' She said grinning sweetly at him.

'Ow!' He muttered staring darkly at the desk.

'What now?'

'Splinter, nasty little bugger'

'Oh poor ickle drakie poo, want me to get daddykins to take you to hospital?'

'Say that again Granger, and I'll be forced to hurt you' He said turning angry as she laughed.

'You don't scare me in the slightest Malfoy' She said sighing and looking around the room for something to interest her.

'Stand up and come here' He stated watching her smile at him teasingly.

'I'm not your dog'

'Come on Granger' He said almost begging.

'Why do you need me?'

'I want to kiss you' He said staring at her intensely. She, on the hand, laughed and laughed and laughed.

'Was that your serious tone of voice?'

'Shut up Granger'

'Oh bless' She said tilting her head.

He got up and grabbed her wrists and tugged her up so she was standing up.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' She said looking up at him.

He said nothing but just stared at her. Before either of them knew what was happening there lips met, Malfoy flipped her around and lifted her up to sit on one of the desks.

Just as Malfoy took of her robe, Hermione heard a distant voice and pulled back from Malfoy who gave out an annoyed moan.

'Did you hear that?' She said looking toward the door.

'Nope' He said reattaching his lips to hers and moving his hand to her inner thigh. After a few more seconds, Hermione pulled right back.

'I swear I just heard Harry' She said getting off the desk and almost tripping over her discarded robe on the floor.

She put her ear up to the door and a grin appeared on her face as she turned to look at Malfoy.

'Harry's yelling for us!… Harry!' She yelled banging on the door as she heard Harry approach the door.

Once Harry had freed them and gone back to his dorm room, Hermione and Malfoy had spent minimal time talking and both ended up in bed… but sleeping on different sides. Neither was sleeping. Malfoy was getting more sexually frustrated by the second and it didn't help that he could feel warmth from Hermione's body next to him. He turned over to face her back and smirked.

'Granger' He whispered into the darkness but receiving no response. 'Pssst'

'Go away' She whispered back.

He put his hand gently on her uncovered thigh causing a slight sequel. She made a mental note to yell at Dumbledore the next day about the lack of charm on their room…again.

'Shhh, You'll wake Ella' Malfoy said moving closer and closer to her.

'It's your fault, get your hand off. I am trying to sleep here'

'And I'm trying to seduce you so shut up' He said moving against her back and kissing her exposed neck.

'You know, telling me to shut up isn't the most romantic chat up line I've ever heard' She said turning to face him.

'What was the romantic chat up line you've ever heard then? I bet Krum came out with a good one, shame you probably couldn't understand him. At least I can say your name properly'

'My name is not Granger, believe it or not'

'Yeah but I prefer Granger, and plus you call me Malfoy'

'So? Everyone does'

'Doesn't mean I like it… unless it's being screamed… by you'

'Why would I be screaming your name?' She said, knowing exactly what he was implying. 'Maybe I would see your face in the morning, that's enough to make someone scream and probably suicidal' She smirked. His face dropped a little.

'I can't believe you just insulted my looks' He said pouting a little though Hermione knew he was joking. She kissed him on the lips quickly and shut her eyes as she mentally kicked herself. She was way too weak when she was around him.

It was silent as Malfoy snuck his hand around her waist and pulled her closer a bit roughly causing her to open her eyes and release a deathly glare. Though when she felt his hand rest gently on her lower back, her stubbornness evaporated and she sighed.

'Could you say no to me?' He said smirking confidently.

'I've been saying no to you for the last month' She said staring into his silver eyes.

'But now?' he said moving a stray hair from her cheek. He smiled, knowing he had her in his grasp this time.

She leant forward and kissed him.

A/N DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

Yeah so…well…you know what they're about to do or maybe not. But I need you're opinion on something…

Do you guys want a detailed sex scene or shall I just imply that they have sex? Only problem is, I'm uselss at writing a good sex scene…so if anyone wants to write one for me or help, that'd be great!

Please let me know…and I'll give you a crumpet! I keep making myself hungry! Get me to 1000 reviews people!


	18. Loves Bitch

**Parents Too Young**

A/N You guys forgot about me didn't you? Ah well, I don't blame you! Im taking soo long to update! so sorry!

I know there's a massive great bunch of unanswered questions in this story but they are going to start getting answered soonish.

And I was getting so many different opinions on the sex scene…im even more confuddled now!

**Loves Bitch**

Hermione woke up to feel the sunrays scatter across her cheek. She smiled as she opened her eyes and sat up, causing the body next to her to move slightly and then go still again. She looked over at the blond, male currently sprawled unceremoniously across most of their bed and sighed to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair.

She heard a creak from her left and whipped her head around to see Ella peering around the door cautiously. Hermione smiled and indicated with her hand to come in quietly. She padded into the room in her pyjamas and jumped on the bed next to her mum.

'Wanna wake up daddy?' Hermione said as Ella nodded her head up and down quickly, making her way over the other side of the bed where Malfoy lay asleep with his mouth open, breathing slowly.

Ella leant over next to his ear, her blonde hair falling onto his neck. She leaned in closely and gave a small smirk.

'Dumbledore's naked!' She screamed causing Malfoy to shoot bolt up right and cover his eyes with his sheet until he heard laughter and lowered it.

'That wasn't funny' He scowled, as Ella giggled and ran out of the room. He looked over to Hermione who was looking at him with a small smile.

'Morning' He drawled coming closer and kissing her so softly on the lips that she hardly felt it. 'My ego is never going to be the same after last night ya know.'

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 'Bless'

_FLASHBACK_

He rolled her over so he was on top and started kissing downher neck to her cleavage.

Hermione smiled gently as her hands ran through his hair. She gasped suddenly as she felt his hand making its way in-between her legs.

'You probably don't want to do that' She said quickly as he looked up and narrowed his eyes.

'I'll be gentle' He whispered kissing her on the collarbone.

'No, I'm serious Malfoy, move your hand' She said grabbing it and moving it to her stomach.

'Look, I know you're scared and everything but I promise, it'll be ok' He said running his hand back down.

'No, I don't think you understand me. You shouldn't do that. I want you too, but, you can't'

'Why not?' He snapped as he felt his body tense up with anger.

'Well, it happens every month'

'What happens every month?' He said sighing and sitting up to look in her eyes.

'I turn into a man' Hermione said sarcastically.

'I don't get it' He said blinking stupidly.

'Ok, lets go through this. I'm a female'

'Yes I know' He said running his eyes over her body.

'And, I'm fairly developed'

'Oh I know that too' He smirked looking at her chest.

'I'm up here' She said moving his face to face her. 'And, every month something happens to us females'

'You've lost me'

'Don't make me spell it out for you'

'I think you're going to have to'

She sighed in frustration. 'I'm riding the crimson wave'

'Huh? Riding the what wave?' He said still not getting what Hermione was implying.

'I'm on my period you fool' She said turning over and shutting her eyes as tiredness washed over. She didn't see the great Draco Malfoy turn red.

_END FLASHBACK  
_

'When does this monthly wave thingy end?' He tried to ask as casually as possible.

'Couple of days' She said smiling as he gave a defeatist sigh. 'I'm going to go and check that Ella is ok'

Once Hermione was out of the room Malfoy smirked. 'A couple of days it'll be then' He mumbled to himself before falling out of bed and stumbling across the room to get changed.

After breakfast, she left Malfoy and Ella and hurried back to her room to grab some books but when she walked into the room she found the headmaster and Snape standing there talking in hushed tones. Hermione's browed furrowed in confusion as she watched their conversation come to a close and Snape turn around to fix his eye on hers.

'Miss Granger' He said in half astonishment and half irritation as he strode out of the room.

Hermione looked at Dumbledore in confusion and waited until he would speak to her about what was going on.

'I'm sorry for trespassing in your rooms'

'Not at all sir' She said awaiting some sort of explanations to why both her headmaster and potion master seemed to be hanging around in her room.

'The question of why Ella is still… around is constantly on our minds Miss Granger and Professor Snape had the idea that perhaps our spell did not work because of the room we were trying to do the spell on. Your room might be bewitched in a way but of course, we do not know yet'

'I'm a little…lost sir. You're saying that our room repels spells.'

'Goodness no. We think the spell got manipulated by your room and came out different. Thus causing Ella to turn into a well… 7 year old.'

Hermione stared at him and dumbly nodded slowly.

'Of course, this is just a hunch. It may turn out to be very wrong. I need to ask you a rather… personal question' She said seeing the headmaster look slightly embarrassed. 'The charm, on your room. Does it work?'

Hermione faltered. If she said it didn't, he would know about what her and Malfoy had been doing but if she said yes, then she'd be lying to the headmaster, which was not on her list of good things.

'Err, I have a feeling that the charm doesn't work' She said shifting uncomfortably. He gave her a slight nod and started walking out of the room before he turned around.

'You would do best not speaking of this with Mr Malfoy yet.' Hermione nodded. 'You should get to class. No doubt Professor McGonagall is anxiously waiting for you. I assume Ella's with a prefect?'

'Yes she is' She said picking up her books.

'Good'

After class Hermione quickly filled in Harry and Ron about what had happened as she sat in her Gryffindor common room by the fire. Harry sat deep in thought once she was finished but Ron didn't look like he cared.

'So Hermione, you going to sleep in your Gryffindor dorm tonight' Ron said almost hopefully.

'Err no Ron. I have to stay with Malfoy and Ella' Hermione said, her eyes flicking to Harry and back to Ron.

'You sure?'

'Err yeah I am. They need me' Hermione said nervously flicking through a book.

'Malfoy doesn't need you' Ron snapped.

'No, but Ella does' She replied calmly.

'Malfoy's a bonus' Harry muttered under his breath coldly. Hermione's eyes widened and Ron's brow furrowed in confusion.

'What?'

'Nothing' Hermione said a bit too quickly as she stood up and stuffed some books into her bag and through it over her shoulder.

'No, what does Harry mean? What do you mean?' He said glancing between Harry and Hermione.

'It was just a joke mate' Harry said writing viciously on the parchment causing it to rip.

'It wasn't a very funny one' Ron said still looking at Hermione suspiciously.

Hermione shifted and then smiled widely at him. 'Harry was never one for jokes' She said handing Harry some more parchment.

'Where is Ella?' Harry suddenly said he started re-writing what he had already done.

'With one of the Ravenclaw prefects. I should go actually, she's dropping Ella off in 15 minutes' She said standing up and striding out of the room to find a bored looking Malfoy leaning against the wall by the portrait.

'Jeez, I thought you were never going to get out of that hell hole you call a common room'

'As always, it's lovely to see you stalking me' Hermione said sweetly.

'I was wondering if you wanted to wander into an empty classroom' He said raising an eyebrow.

'I have home-'

'And before you say you have homework to do, I watched you complete everything earlier. So come up with another excuse Granger' he said smiling challengingly. Her shoulders slumped slightly.

'I'm not in the mood' She said, a shadow of a smile on her face.

'I'll work around that problem' He said advancing on her slowly.

'And that monthly thing too'

'I'll work around that too' He said walking closer and closer to her which ended up with her flat out against the stone wall behind her. He pressed his body onto hers as he watched her fight inwardly with herself. He raised an eyebrow and leaned into to kiss her but stopped when he felt a presence behind him. He turned and looked over his shoulder to see Blaise leaning against the other wall staring at them as if they were entertainment.

'Do you mind mate?' He said coldly watching his friend yawn and tilt his head to the side and smile at Hermione.

'Oh, I do mind actually. I mean, imagine you're walking around the castle, heading to… nowhere really. And you come across a Gryffindor and a Slytherin in a position that makes your stomach churn'

'We didn't ask you to stand there and watch us' He said angrily turning fully around to face his friend. Hermione who had stepped to the side was watching the interaction with vague interest.

'Well, I felt it was my duty. Especially as I heard Hermione there try to come up with an excuse not to kiss you. I didn't want to see you…force yourself on her or anything'

'Thanks for the concern but she was very willing' he said striding across the corridor to meet his friend in an angry gaze. Blaise's gaze didn't falter and his smirk remained intact. He moved his head around Malfoy's body to face Hermione who was looking at the boys warily.

'Do you want me to accompany you back to your rooms?' He asked, shooting her a charming smile.

'I should be ok thanks, Blaise' She said looking at Malfoy's fists as they clenched at the side.

'It would be no problem' He said, standing up fully and walking around Malfoy who seemed stuck to his spot in anger. Blaise smiled again and offered her his arm. She looked at it for a second then looked at Malfoy whose eyes were burning into hers and smiled as she took it. Blaise sent his friend a slight wave before walking Hermione back to her living area with a smug smile.

Malfoy's fists clenched and unclenched at his side as he tried to calm himself before he found Blaise and used the killing curse on him. He breathed slowly and shut his eyes. 'Granger's mine' He said quietly to himself as he strode down the corridor after Blaise and Hermione.

He caught up to them as they entered their living area and put his hand on Blaise's elbow to stop him from going in.

'Go on Granger, I just want to chat to my mate' He said with a fake smile plastered on his face as Hermione shut the door behind her.

'She is looking hotter and hotter everyday' Blaise said looking at the shut door and smirking at his friend who was having serious problems restraining himself.

'What do you think you were doing?' Malfoy asked calmly. It was too calm for Blaise's liking and he tensed up and prepared for a blow.

'Well, she didn't seem to be participating much with you if you know what I mean.' He said losing his smirk.

'Yeah, well. Bugger off'

'Draco, Draco, Draco' He said shaking his head. 'You've never learnt the meaning of the word 'share' have you?'

'I don't share' He snapped coldly.

'Obviously. But girls don't normally have this effect on you. What's so special about her?' He quickly put his hand up to halt any response from Malfoy. 'Maybe, just maybe its because you can't have her or maybe it's because she's not an ugly bookworm anymore'

'You know me, I've always been shallow' He said narrowing his eyes at his friend.

'Ah yes. Of course you have. Well I should shoot off now, you know Gryffindors to terrorise and girls to do, but you should know, you've got competition mate. I wouldn't mind having the little Gryffindor for myself. Daughter or no daughter' And so he turned round and strode down the corridor leaving an angry Malfoy seething.

He threw open the door, walked in and collapsed on the couch but then immediately stood up and started pacing. Anger was surging through him at a quick rate. Hermione was sitting at the table studying and peered up at him nervously as he paced.

'No one talks to a Malfoy like that. Who the hell does he think he is? Like he could ever get any girl from me? That would never happen. Arrogant little –'

'Something wrong?' Hermione asked, idly flicking through a book.

'None of your business'

'Issues' Hermione muttered under her breath as she went back to writing her essay.

'What do you think of Zabini?'

'You mean Blaise?' Malfoy's eyes flashed with anger but remained calm. 'He's ok. I could never a trust a Slytherin though.'

'You trust me'

'Trust is a very strong word, I wouldn't use it with relation to you' She said watching him pace up at down and then come to her desk. She ignored his presence and continued writing while he studied her quietly. He put his hand on her cheek, pulled her face up to meet his and smashed his lips onto hers roughly. He half expected her to shove him away but instead she moved her body round so it wouldn't become uncomfortable.

'Ewww gross' Both Hermione and Malfoy stopped and looked to the side to see Ella's grinning face. She bounced into the room and dumped herself on the sofa.

'What have u been up to?' Hermione said removing herself from Malfoy who was breathing faster that necessary.

'Not a lot. I was drawing pictures earlier. Wanna see?' She said holding up a large bit of parchment with a lot of scribbles on it.

'It's interesting' Hermione said smiling at her daughter's obvious lack of talent in the art department.

'I'm going to carry on in my room' She said, jumping up and running into her room full of energy.

'Do you not believe in interaction with your daughter? At all?' Hermione said walking over to Malfoy who was staring into space.

'I don't think we should be encouraging our daughter to interrupt us when we're obviously busy' He said patting his lap at Hermione.

Hermione looked at him and struggled. She shouldn't be encouraging him but there was something about him that made her lose control. She walked over to him slowly, watching him as he watched her and sat down on the desk instead.

He let out a frustrated sigh. 'I'm not that bad ya know'

'I know'

'I'm better than Blaise bloody Zabini' He said grumpily.

A/N Ok i knooow this is an odd place to end it and ya know, im sorry. But if i didnt stop it there and put it up, i wouldn't have updated forAGES! Please review. Oh and i dont like mean reviews,I cry! ;-)


	19. Author Note

Authors Note

I'm so sorry guys but I don't know if I'll ever update this fic again. I'm not gunna say I wont, but I don't think I will any time soon. I have this horrible virus thing...its called writers block. I'm sure you guys have heard of it. And I really want to update, I honestly do but nothing I write I'm happy with. I have practically written the next chap but I just don't like it.

I know where I'm going with this fic, but I'm not sure how or if ill get there. I feel so guilty about never updating and stuff. I wish I could put up chapters like every 2 days but for some reason, I cant at the moment. Nothing is coming into my head. I'm also so shocked at how popular this fic was and i reeeaaally want to continue...but well, we'll see.

I'm also sorryto thepeople that got emails saying i've updated and then you find it its just an authors note. I know I get annoyed when that happens. You guys are welcome to email me if you want to chat.

Sorry again guys and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.

Emma x

PS Now that I've said that, I'll probably end up updating soon because life's weird like that.


	20. Gender Confusion Problems

Parents Too Young

Chapter 19…wow

AN: It's official! My life is WEIRD! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, emailed and chatted to me on MSN. You guys rock! And thank you to my long suffering betas! I re did this chapter 3 times before i liked it, so if you guys hate it...well..i suppose i'll go and cry and admit im an idiot. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…sadly…

**Gender Confusion Problems**

Malfoy leant against the entrance to the library and sighed as he looked at the boy who lived who was currently slumped over some book in concentration. He ran his fingers through the fabric of his robe as he contemplated talking to him. His eyes surveyed the area, checking there was no one there before slowly striding towards Harry.

'Potter'

Harry looked up from his book to see the blond Slytherin standing there with his arms crossed. He sighed and looked around the library warily.

'What do you want Malfoy?' He said watching in shock as Malfoy sat down opposite him.

'I've gotta make this quick because if people see me with you, I would have to perform a whole lot of memory spells' he said swinging his legs round and putting them on the table next to Harry's books.

'If this is about Hermione, I don't want to know' He mumbled looking between his book and his parchment.

'Well, I'm not going to lie to you Potter-'

'Feeling alright, Malfoy?'

'-It is about Hermione' He said ignoring Harry's input. 'You know how she is under this illusion that you control everyone and everything? Well, if you could suggest that to her that I'm not that bad of a guy overall, It would help me greatly.'

Harry looked at him in an almost pitying way before his eyes lit up and he started laughing.

'So, you want me to forget all the insults, all the abuse, all the rubbish that I've had to take from you and your minions over the years…and tell Hermione you're a nice guy?'

'That'd be great…oh and Blaise Zabini dresses up as a woman in his spare time.' He said as an after thought as he started to get up.

'I'm not going to tell her you're a nice guy, Malfoy. You're not'

'Look' He growled sitting back and down and leaning forward. 'I can make your life even worse than it already is very easily Potter. So…play along'

'You don't even come close to scaring me. There's nothing that you can do that I can't do worse.'

'Is that a challenge?' He said smirking and raising an eyebrow.

Harry ignored him and started writing on his parchment before not looking up and speaking. 'You're some silly guy with a crush on my friend Malfoy. Hmmm…imagine if Daddy found out.' He raised his eyes to see Malfoy clench his fists.

'Fine, don't help me. I can get her without your help, it would just be easier if you did'

'God, you must really love her if you're resorting to asking me to talk to her'

'Love is a weakness' He said in a monotone voice like Snape's.

'No wonder you're such an idiot' Harry muttered.

Malfoy got up and had started stomping off when Harry's voice cut through his thoughts.

'Does Blaise Zabini really dress up as a woman in his spare time?' Malfoy grinned before turning around and facing Harry with a smirk.

'Yeah, Blaise Zabini does dress up as a woman in his spare time. He likes muggle mini skirts especially.' He said louder than necessary as he noticed a group of girls overhearing close by.

o o o o o o o o o o o

'Draco Malfoy!' Malfoy smirked as the hall fell silent at lunch, he turned to greet his very angry friend who was currently storming across the hall letting nothing stop in his way and ignoring looks from teachers.

'I dress up as a woman?' Blaise hissed under his breath. Malfoy smiled with pride and then gave him a completely innocent look.

Hermione and Ella, who were both at the Gryffindor table, swivelled round to see what was going on. Harry watched, not knowing whether to laugh or carry on eating. He hadn't mentioned anything about Blaise to anyone, but he knew some girls in the library had overheard and probably told most of the school.

'Why my dear, dear friend do you think I would start such a lame rumour?'

'When there's a girl involved, you'll sink to any level _mate_' Blaise whispered into his ear dangerously while Malfoy continued to smirk smugly.

'Look, hardly any of the school know about your gender confusion problem, so I wouldn't worry' He said sticking his fork into some chicken.

'My gender confusion what? Oh, you want a fight. You'll get a fight.' He said loudly enough for most of the hall to hear. He pulled Malfoy roughly to his feet and swung a punch, Malfoy moved away quick enough and laughed. Before he knew it he was on the ground scrambling for his life as Blaise attempted to hit him in the stomach.

Neither of them noticed Snape coming towards them with a look of rage. Most of the Slytherins who had got up to get a better look at the two fighting boys, immediately sat back down as they watch Snape glide over to them.

'Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, care to join me in my office. Now.' He snapped as the two boys froze and looked up into their head of house's eyes. They both stumbled up and used their hands to dust themselves down before following Snape out of the hall.

Once they had left the hall, everyone started talking again.

'What on earth was that all about?' Hermione said looking at Ron and Harry who both seemed to find the fight highly entertaining.

Ron stuffed a potato into his mouth before speaking. 'Next time they should let us take bets. I hate Malfoy, but he could take Blaise anyday.'

'Such immaturity.' Hermione said shaking her head. 'But why would Blaise attack Malfoy?'

'There's been a rumour going around-'

'That Blaise Zabini likes dressing up as a woman' Lavender finished for him with a giggle. 'And I heard some Slytherins talking and apparently it's true. Pansy caught him in fishnet tights and a leather skirt' Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise and then shook her head.

'That fight was all over a rumour?' Hermione said idly playing with her fork.

'Maybe there was something else going on that none of us know about' Harry supplied as he bit into chicken while looking sideways at Hermione.

'Oh, when I get through with him..' She trailed off. 'What a way to act, and in front of his daughter.' She said motioning to Ella who seemed to be captivated with whatever Seamus was saying. 'Harry, could you look after Ella for now? I need to go have words with a Slytherin.'

'Fine, just don't end up exchanging saliva with him' He mumbled. She shot him a glare before walking out of the Great Hall.

o o o o o o o o o o o

Snape rubbed his temples tiredly as he looked over his desk at the two boys who he had such high hopes for. He looked between the boys and noticed that Malfoy still had a trace of a smirk on his face, which made Snape's suspicions rise. They had been hard to break and get a confession from, with Blaise not speaking a word and Malfoy denying everything but after a while the truth had come out. Snape was not impressed.

'You should feel some sort of loyalty towards people in your own house Mr Malfoy. What you did, was above all, highly immature which makes me think there must have been some other motive for wanting to create a rumour and then get beaten up for it. Physical fighting is very Muggle' He snapped.

Neither Malfoy nor Blaise moved or said anything. Snape's eyes narrowed. If they weren't going to talk, he'd have to try a different tactic.

'Tell me Mr Zabini, are you good friends with Miss Granger?' He said, almost cringing at the mention of that girl's name. Both Malfoy and Blaise shifted. Snape held a twisted smile. _Bingo_.

'So all this was about a girl? A _Gryffindor_ girl none the less' Snape looked at them and wondered what had happened, how had two of his best students turned against each other for some girl in another house.

'We have already had words Mr Malfoy, so I will not lecture you for the nth time but I had hoped you would have learnt.' He said glaring at the Malfoy who seemed to be staring out the window and not paying a whole lot of attention to his professor.

'And Mr Zabini, well...' Snape stopped and shook his head. 'Maybe I'll get Mr Malfoy to writemy lecturedown as he knows it so well and give you a copy.' He paused as he glowered at the boys. 'I honestly don't understand what is so special about Miss Granger of all people.' He sighed.

Seeing no response on either of their parts, he effectively gave up. For now.

'You may go' he said coldy as both boys scrambled to get out of the office first.

Once out, Malfoy stopped short causing Blaise to smack into the back of him.

'Granger' he said with a small smile as he took in the girl leaning against the wall opposite.

'Hermione' Blaise said coming around Malfoy and smiling down at her.

'Hi' She said with her arms crossed and eyes flashing dangerously at Malfoy. 'A word with you?'

'Oh come on Granger, I've just come out of one grilling, I don't want another' He said tiredly rubbing his forehead.

'Unbelievable' She said shaking her head in disbelief.

'I'm on your side here, Hermione' Both Hermione and Malfoy snapped their heads to look at Blaise surprised. They had both forgotten he was even there. At the look Malfoy was shooting his way, he gave Hermione a wave and walked off.

'I don't really want to argue with you-'

'Neither do I'

'- outside Snape's office' She finished.

'Oh, empty classroom?' He said and smirked.

She gave out a loud sigh, threw her arms up in the air in despair and walked down the corridor huffing and puffing in anger.

'She needs to lighten up' he muttered before jogging down the hall to meet her.

'You-you-you, there are no words for what you are' She said over her shoulder as she walked into the room of requirement and sat down on one of two sofas. He collapsed onto the one opposite her and rested his head in his hands.

'Go on then' He said awaiting her outrage.

'I have no idea where to start. I mean, you start some pathetic low rumour about someone who everyone thought was your best friend and then you're surprised when Blaise gets angry. Imagine what Ella must think.'

'In my defence, I started it because he was getting way too smug for my liking'

'So you had to start some stupid rumour and turn against a friend. Poor Blaise.' She mumbled. Malfoy's head snapped up to meet her eyes.

'Poor Blaise? I did all this for you. As you've said, I've turned against my best friend for you.' He shouted.

'For me? I don't understand.' She said icily.

'Blaise likes you…a lot. And well, you're mine. I got mad, decided to spread some lame rumour around. I didn't think it would catch on to be honest.'

'That is so low Malfoy'

'No, spreading rumours and manipulating people is what we Slytherins do. What's low is that I'm a death eaters son falling for a mud blood' She flinched.

'So all this was about petty jealousy? Shocking.' She muttered sarcastically.

'I'm not jealous, and as I remember, I don't think you were overly pleased when me and the Aussie hooked up.'

They looked at one another. Brown eyes meeting blue, as Hermione chewed her bottom lip nervously. She was trying to be mad at him, she really was and everytime she thought about Blaise, she did get angry. But then she'd look into those eyes and she'd forget.

'I keep thinking I'm getting somewhere with you but then you do something stupid…as usual and then-'

'Kiss me'

'-I think why am I even with…' She trailed off. 'What?'

'I said kiss me' He said getting up and walking over to her.

'Am I your dog?' She said looking up at him.

'No'

'Well, don't order me about'

'Well, I'm sorry then'

'Good'

'Are you going to kiss me?'

'I'm considering the pros and cons'

'Naturally… the results?'

'I don't know' she said smiling. 'Pretty even at the moment'

'Is that I'm a pretty good kisser on your pros list?'

'No actually'

'Well, if you add it then I believe the pros win'

'True' she said standing up 'but then all those cons just keep flooding my mind'

'Just kiss me for goodness sake'

'I don't like your atti-hmph' She cut off as he lips hit hers harshly.

He broke off and started trailing his lips down her neck as she let out a slight moan.

'Err Draco' Hermione said peering over his shoulder.

'Mmmm?' He said not breaking away from her neck.

'A bed just appeared in the corner' She said nervously.

'The room read my thoughts' he said smirking as he pushed her gently back until her knees hit the edge of the bed causing her to fall down onto it with Malfoy on top.

'Hippo' She mumbled playfully as she felt his entire weight press down on her. She ran her hand under his robe and patted his stomach playfully. 'You could handle losing a couple of stone'

'Talking to me about my weight is not the biggest turn on' He mumbled as he pushed her robe off her shoulders.

'You sure?' She said looking pointedly down at his trousers.

'Shut up' he mumbled into her neck.

He lifted his mouth to her ear. 'That monthly thing over?' He whispered.

She pushed his robe off his body and threw it on the floor without replying.

'I'll take that as a yes' He groaned as she silently took of his shirt. His lips found hers again as he pulled her skirt up a little bit and snaked his hand underneath.

'Oh my god'

'I know' He mumbled into shoulder as his hand travelled up the inside of her thigh.

'No, Malfoy. Ella!'

'What?' He said sitting up slightly and looking at Hermione.

'I told Harry I'd be right back and get Ella' Hermione said trying to shove Malfoy off her. He wouldn't budge.

'Potter wont mind babysitting'

'Yes he will. Now get up and put your top on' She said shoving him harshly to the side.

'Using Ella as an excuse not to get intimate is pretty stupid Granger. You could just tell me out right that we're moving too fast or something' He said standing up but making no effort to put any clothes on.

'I'm not making up excuses you idiot' She said throwing a robe on. 'When you're done getting dressed. Come back to our rooms'

'Granger-'

'My name is Hermione' She snapped, throwing his shirt and robe at him before walking out.

o o o o o o o o o oo o o o o o

He walked in only 10 minutes after Hermione and found Ella and Hermione bent over a book by the fire. He smiled briefly before wandering over to them.

'Daddy!' Ella shrieked when she noticed her father stroll into the room.

'mmph' He said as Ella wrapped herself around his legs.

'You alright Ella?' He said leaning down once she'd let go and scooping her into his arms.

'Ella has a question for you' Hermione said as she sat down next to Hermione with Ella on his lap.

'Oh?'

Ella snuggled into her fathers chest suddenly embarassed and sucked her thumb.

'That's a bad habit' Malfoy snapped as he took her thumb out of her mouth. 'Come on'

She giggled. He waited.

'Does Blaise Zabini dress up as a woman?'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN..me again! Next chapter hopefully Ella will be a more main character. And I'm sorry in advance if I don't update quickly. You must know me and my updating tactics by now.

Oh and I know I keep avoiding Malfoy/Hermione sex but that's really because I cant see her jumping in bed with him… unless shes drunk..hmm there's a plan haha!


	21. Acute Dangers

**Parents Too Young**

Disclaimer: No, its not mine. Unfortunately. But I can tell you, if I did own Harry Potter, I'd make sure there were Draco Malfoy naked scenes in the books and films.

A/N G'day guys! I know i don't update half as much as i should and as always im incredibly sorry. I've just done my AS levels which took up a lot of my time as i well...'revised'. But hey, i am updating and i am carrying on with this story...even though im taking forever to update. But,I love you guys! And all the reviews i get give me a happy, fluffy feeling inside! You guys are the greatest!

**Acute Dangers**

'Daaaaaaaadddy!' Malfoy's eyes shot open in fear and he untangled himself from Hermione's grasp as he got out of bed and ran to the other room with a sleepy Hermione stumbling after him.

Ella was thrashing wildly in her bed as she kicked her sheets everywhere and started crying helplessly in her sleep.

Malfoy's eyes widened and he moved the sheets quickly away from her squirming body, and held her in his arms as she woke up and started crying into his chest.

'Come on, shhh' He said quietly as he stroked her back gently. 'Just a dream'

'Ella, do you want to tell us what it was about?' Hermione asked gently as Ella pulled her head up from her father's chest and fixed her eyes on Hermione.

'A man' She whispered.

'What was he doing? What did he look like?'

'He was in a black cloak' Sniff 'a-and had eyes like a snake' Both Hermione and Malfoy's eyes widened over their daughters head. Malfoy's grip on her tightened as he walked out of her room and into his own silently. 

'You can sleep the rest of the night in our room' He said, putting her down into the middle of their bed gently and tucking her under the covers. Hermione crawled in on the other side and looked nervously at Malfoy who was already faking sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up to find her daughter sleeping peacefully as she snuggled down deeper in the covers. She picked up her head and saw the empty space on the other side. She got up slowly and padded her way into the main room when she heard the shower switch off. The door opened and Malfoy appeared in a towel as he strolled out to see Hermione standing idly in the middle of the room.

'Morning'

'Morning' She said as he came over to her and pressed his lips to hers slowly. Her hand found it's way to his neck as she started to kiss him deeply before pulling back and smiling at him.

'So, what are we going to do about Ella?' She said playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

'What about her? It was just a nightmare'

'Yeah but-'

'But nothing' He said as he kissed her briefly again before heading into their bedroom where Ella was still sleeping quietly.

'Malfoy..' She started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. 'Bit early' She muttered.

She opened the door to see a grinning Blaise. 'Good morning, Hermione'

'Morning?' She said rubbing her eyes as she took in the charming Slytherin standing in front of her.

'Can I come in?' He said, sliding a smile into place.

'Yeah, of course' She said moving out the way. She suddenly felt his hand brush her thigh and turned to scowl at him viciously 'Blaise, what are you doing here?'

'Not a morning person I see. Just thought I'd see how you were' He said, stepping closer to her.

'At 7.30am?' She said, taking a steb back.

'Well, you never know when you might need me'

'Blaise,' She took a breath 'this is sorta hard.'

'What's wrong?' He said leaning against the back of the couch.

'You're a nice guy and everything Blaise, but nothings going to happen between us.'

'Why do you think I want something to happen?' Blaise said with his brow furrowed.

'You don't?' Hermione said almost hopefully.

'No, you're right. I do want to be with you.'

'Sorry, I'm kinda with Draco'

'Yeah, shocking. Another girl falls for him and not me. Don't worry about it Hermione' He said spinning on his heel with a fake smile plastered to his face and slamming the door on his way out.

When Blaise got outside he leant against the wall with an evil smirk. 'I think it's time I wrote a little letter to Malfoy's father' He muttered, walking down the corridor whistling.

* * *

'Harder, harder…oh Malfoy, harder' She said looking up at him as he panted.

'I'm trying, Granger' He grunted, turning to glare at her as he held up the mini hammer and started hitting the rocks that were currently on their table in Potions.

'Hit them harder. Honestly, you're as a weak as a girl'

'That's not a very feminist thing to say now, is it?' He smirked as he finally smashed the rocks and added them to their potion. She prodded him in the side as he smiled and tickled her waist as she started squealing.

'10 points from Gryffindor for making inappropriate noises in my classroom, Miss Granger' Snape said, as he passed them. Hermione glared at her professor before turning her glare on Malfoy whose hand was resting lightly on her thigh behind the table. Neither of them noticed the looks they were getting from some of the other occupants of the room.

Harry stirred his potion with vigour as his eyes latched onto the pair on the other side of the room. He cringed. Every time he saw them even in the same room together, it made him want to be sick. It was wrong, he knew it and most likely they both knew it too. He looked over at Ron who was completely oblivious to the flirting that only he seemed to notice going on between Hermione and Malfoy.

'5 Points from Gryffindor for stirring your potion angrily' Snape droned as he walked passed him. Harry grabbed the handle of his wand hard as he knuckles went white. _Why is Snape in such a bad mood?_ He thought as he watched him take more and more points off of people as he strode past them.

Snape continued to stalk around the Gryffindors taking points off for 'not pronouncing your T's', 'smiling too much' and 'breathing too loudly'. He kept trying to avert his eyes from the horrible demonstration his favourite and worst students were putting on. At the beginning of class, they had apparently sat next to one another for the benefit of show for Ella. Of course there was one vital flaw in that plan… Ella was not in fact in the lesson.

So for most of the lesson, Snape had been snapping at everyone and casting glares at Malfoy and Hermione who were continually flirting, much to his annoyance. What made it worse was the way the rest of the class seemed immune and didn't even notice them. He was tempted to conjure a neon sign pointing towards them and see if that created reactions amongst the students. He didn't want them getting away with it without consequences. The worst thing that could happen would be the student body finding out. Snape smirked. _No, the worst thing that could happen is for Lucius to find out,_ Snape thought.

'Mr Longbottom, stop twitching. 5 points from Gryffindor' He snapped before heading back to the front of the room.

'I hope Ella's ok' Hermione said as she looked through the potions book and took notes.

'Stop worrying' He said in a tone that was harsher than he had intended.

'I've never heard her scream that much. I think I'll tell Dumbledore about her nightmare' She said chewing the end of her quill.

'It was just a nightmare'

'I know. But, well…oh I don't know. You're probably right'

'I'm always right' He said smirking as his thumb made circles on her thigh.

'Don't get cocky Draco. I'm still doing better than you in all my subjects'

'That's because you try' He said, as the class ended and he started throwing books into his bag.

'Well I want to get good grades at the end of the year'

'Oh and I don't?' He mumbled before following Hermione out the door to where Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

'You coming to Hagrid's with us?' Ron said as he cautiously watched Malfoy out the corner of his eye where he was talking to Pansy.

'No, I want to spend some more time with Ella'

'Bring her with you'

'I'm not having my daughter hanging around with an oaf thank you very much' Malfoy drawled as he came up behind Hermione.

'He's not dangerous, you idiot' Harry spat.

'Something that big? He is dangerous. Imagine if he tripped and fell on you, you'd die from lack of oxygen'

Both Harry and Ron glared at him before turning to Hermione with a smile.

'Ignore him. Want to come? We can wait while you get Ella?' Ron suggested hopefully.

'I..' She trailed off as she looked between Ron's hopeful gaze and Malfoy's angry one.

'Maybe not this time, guys. But I promise, next time. I'm there' She said as she watched them walk off.

'Ya know, I think Potter has a thing for that big oaf'

'Shut up' she muttered with a smile on her face as they headed towards their room.

They got to their room where Malfoy opened their door and froze solid , forcing Hermione to slam right into his back.

'Hello Draco'

Hermione, who was currently muttering about warning before you stop, froze rigid at the voice beyond Malfoy.

'Father' Malfoy acknowledged as he walked in, followed by Hermione and looked around for Ella in worry.

Lucius smirked. 'I haven't hurt her. Not yet. She's a pretty thing you know. Grown up fast considering last time I saw you, she was not even one.'

'Problems occurred with the spell. Dumbledore is working on it' Hermione said defiantly as she crossed her arms.

'Trust Dumbledore to mess things up' Lucius muttered before letting his eyes travel over Hermione. 'Muggles'

'What is your purpose for being here?' Malfoy asked as politely as possible.

'How rude, Draco. Did I teach you no manners? I'm here because I felt my presence was needed.'

'You were wrong' Hermione said as she looked at Ella who was looking around her doorframe in confusion.

'Talk to me like that again mudblood and I will curse you without a second thought' He spat angrily as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at her chest. Malfoy shifted towards Hermione instinctively causing his fathers wand to aim at him instead of Hermione.

'I was hoping beyond hope it was a rumour you know. My son, my heir, a Malfoy, a pureblood has fallen for…that!' He shouted pointing towards Hermione who was clenching her fists.

A small gasp was heard behind them and they all snapped their heads to look at Ella who had unshed tears in her eyes as she looked fearfully towards her grandfather.

'Mummy?' She squeaked in fear as she looked towards her mother in worry.

'It's ok' Hermione said crouching down as Ella ran into her awaiting arms. 'It's ok' She said as much to herself as to Ella.

'Take her back into her room'Draco ordered, as his gaze never left his fathers.

He heard the door shut a few seconds later and peeled his gaze away from his father's to check that Ella and Hermione had gone. He raised his eyebrow.

Lucius lifted up a bit of parchment. 'I received a letter'

'Pansy!' Malfoy blurted out in anger, which he realised was not helping his situation. 'I'm sorry'

'Not Pansy, even though I'm shocked she knows and hasn't contacted me. Her family will be contacted shortly. No, the person who contacted me will remain anonymous. I thought it was a joke. If only, Draco, if only' He said with a twisted smile.

'What do you want from me?'

'I'm not appreciating your attitude boy. I thought I had brought you up better. I knew you see, when you were in Hogsmeade, she had already got to you then. Although I thought you would have completely ignored your feelings for her given her social status and heritage.'

'It's purely physical' he said levelly.

'Indeed. She's a pretty thing. I know when it's a physical relationship with you Draco. I've watched you tell girls you don't need them anymore and discard them without a another thought. But, with the mudblood, I even think there's respect there and dare I say it, love' He said as if the very word made him want to hurl.

'I don't love her'

'Not yet' he said, expecting a reply from his son. It never came.

'You won't even deny it. Well, there are many ways I can do this, Draco. I'll give you two warnings. If you don't stop whatever you have with this girl, your daughter will pay the price. If you then continue to carry on, the mudbloods life will be the price. Goodbye' he said as he turned around and started striding out the room. 'I've got people watching you very closely son. Don't try anything' He said shutting the door behind him.

Malfoy let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and looked towards Ella's room expecantly. He didn't wait long before Hermione crept out with Ella in tow. She looked at Malfoy nervously who was staring into space with a meaningful gaze on his face. She wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her cheek on his chest, but he made no effort to respond and remained distant.

'I've got to go' He suddenly said, pulling out of Hermione's grasp and striding out of their room.

* * *

'Please s-stop, you're hurting m-me' Blaise said as painful tears snuck down his face. Malfoy had him against the wall with his hands around his neck. He pressed harder causing all airflow in Blaise's body to stop.

'Think you can go to my father, do you?' He said through gritted teeth. Blaise's eyes flashed surprise for half a second before violently pushing Malfoy back. 'You going to deny it?' He said as he looked up from behind his hair.

Blaise gripped his neck as he gasped for breath. 'You need saving, you just don't know it yet'

'I don't need saving' he said in a deadly quiet voice. 'Maybe you do, you seem to like Hermione a lot'

'First name terms? Getting close with her aren't you? Picking out kids names?'

'Shut up'

'No. I do like Hermione you know, but I wouldn't find her as half as appealing if you weren't so interested in her'

'You want her to spite me basically?' Malfoy snapped as he stepped closer to his friend.

'Perhaps' Blaise smirked as he twirled his wand in Malfoy's face.

'You've always been jealous of me'

'Don't flatter yourself. I pity you in fact. You don't realise you've fallen hard for her'

'It's lust'

'Denial land.' Blaise said in a sing-song voice.

'If she let me in her pants, I wouldn't still be after her'

'I beg to differ' Blaise said softly as he looked as his friend whose eyes were glazed over as if he were thinking intensely. 'What's sad is she's in as much denial as you are. But trust me, she likes you. She likes you a lot.'

Malfoy's head hurt as he considered everything everyone had said to him since knowing Hermione. He wanted her. He knew that, but what he was really scared of was a feeling that felt almost foreign to him. He didn't know what it was but he knew that this feeling increased every time he was close to Hermione. He didn't just want her body, he wanted all of her...but his father had dashed any hopes.

Blaise looked at his friend genuinely. No smirk, no malicious smile, just an honest expression as he watched his friend realise what he had known for a while. 'You should tell her' He said quietly as he watched his friend lean on the wall and almost collapse as everything came together in his head.

'How?' He same simply, meeting his gaze.

'Show her' Blaise said as he watched Malfoy's face change into resolve. Malfoy pushed himself off of the wall and started walking away.

'I didn't send that letter, Draco. I was going to, but I couldn't do it.' Blaise said quietly. Malfoy turned around and looked at Blaise who was shifting uncomfortably.

Malfoy thought quietly as realisation dawned on him. 'It was Snape' He threw over his shoulder before walking off.

Blaise suddenly felt a hand slip into his as he turned to meet Claire's gaze.

'Wow, that took him long enough to figure out' Claire said shaking her head. 'I hope you're over your Hermione-is-the-best phase now'

'Well, the punch Draco threw at me kinda knocked it out of me. I pity anyone that tries to hurt Hermione now, he'll be on a war path'

'You reckon they'll work? Now that Lucius knows his son has fallen in love with a muggleborn?'

'I don't think they'll both meet the end alive'

'I hope your wrong'

'So do I'

A/N I know! It's getting dark and angsty and fluffy. Go me! At last I got Malfoy out of his safe little denial place


	22. Insanity Issues

**Parents Too Young**

Disclaimer: None of it is mine…or except Ella! But sadly, I don't own anything else.

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you (think that's enough?) thank you thank you thank you thank you and finally…THANK YOU!

I really wish I could give everyone a personal reply to their reviews in each chapter, but I simply can't because I'm so unorganised and lazy! But I read every one and they make me feel warm inside!

And I always forget to thank my betas, so thank you guys so much! I love you!

**Insanity Issues**

'We're going out for the day' Malfoy stated as he strode back into his bedroom. Both Hermione and Ella looked up quizzically at him as he threw himself onto the bed next to them with very little elegance.

'Where are we going?' Ella said excitedly crawling over to her father and poking him.

'Why are we going?' Hermione said, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

'Well, I think we need to spend more time as a family… far, far away from here'

'It's a school day Draco, we can't just up and leave and I need to talk to you anyway' Her eyes flicked to Ella 'Alone'

'We can talk later' He said, shooting Ella a smile. 'So where do you wanna go, Ella?' He said, tickling her lightly.

'Hogsmeade?' She suggested lightly.

'That's way too close' He said, glancing over at Hermione.

'I'm not missing any lessons. I refuse to bunk off, Draco' She said raising her voice.

'For once, change your priorities' He snapped. Hermione's eyes narrowed in anger as she clenched her fists and calmed herself.

'Ella, can you give your mum and dad a moment alone for a second?' She said with a smile towards her daughter. Ella sat there looking between her mother and father, her eyes stopped on her father as she looked at him expectantly.

'Yeah, give us a moment' Malfoy said, seeing she was waiting for him to tell her what to do. She jumped off the bed and scurried off into her room.

'She's such a daddy's girl' Hermione said sighing as she ran her fingers through her hair. 'So, what the hell happened with your dad and why do you want us to run off?'

'He…' Malfoy moved to lie on his stomach as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's stomach. 'He threatened me. Which didn't come as a shock at all. He wants me to stop..well..whatever we have going on here. If we don't, he'll hurt Ella and if we still don't give in, he'll take you'

Hermione felt his arm tighten around her waist as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

'So you thought we'd leave the country?' She said, raising an amused eyebrow.

'Only for the day, I just want to spend some time with you and Ella. We can't do that here, my dad's got people watching us' He said, moving over to gentle nuzzle her neck.

'Great, just great' Hermione said sarcastically as she distractedly kissed his cheek. Malfoy moved onto his side and gave her a suggestive look.

'How long do you reckon we have before Ella comes to find us?' He said, a small smirk on his lips as he leaned further over Hermione.

'Not long' She said, smiling at him as he moved a strand of her hair out of her face. He leaned over and captured her lips slowly and gently as he moved his body on top of hers. Hermione groaned quietly into his mouth as she felt his hand sneak its way under her school shirt.

'D-draco, what if Ella walks in?' She said as he undid her top completely and threw it onto the floor.

'She won't and if she does, we'll finish this later. I promise' He said quietly as he admired her exposed skin and gently kissed up her neck as she felt Hermione's hands find the zip on his trousers and tug down.

'Mummy?' Ella squeaked from the doorframe as she looked at her parents in confusion.

'Oh god' Hermione said, using Draco's body to cover herself up. 'This couldn't get any worse' She muttered as she looked on the floor in search of her shirt.

'Hermione' Her eyes widened at Ron's voice as he came around the doorframe to see what Ella was staring at. He blinked stupidly for 3 seconds at the position his best friend and Malfoy were in before launching himself onto the bed to tackle Malfoy to the ground as Hermione quickly put her shirt back on.

'Ron! Get off him!' She yelled as she grabbed the back of his shoulder and hauled him away from Malfoy.

Ron panted lightly as he glared at Malfoy. 'What are you doing? He was taking advantage of you!' He yelled angrily as he pointed to Malfoy who was picking himself up off the floor and adjusting his clothes.

'What's all the yelling about guys?' Harry said cheerily as he came into the room to join everybody else. He paused and looked around, 'what's going on?'

'Malfoy' He spat, pointing his finger 'was taking advantage of our best friend!' Ron shouted dramatically, waiting for an explosion from Harry. He waited…and waited and Harry remained calm.

'He wasn't taking advantage, Ron. We've been…errr… close for a while now' Hermione said, suddenly finding the floorboards highly interesting.

Harry started to look amused as he watched Ron turn red. 'This is not the sort of thing we can discuss in front of a child' He said crouching down to a very confused Ella. 'Why don't you go into your room for a second?' He said giving her a friendly grin.

'I'm always being sent to my room when I'm not even being bad!' She said as tears welled in her eyes.

'You haven't been bad, sweetness' Malfoy said softly, crouching down next to her and giving her quick kiss on her forehead. 'We just need to talk about something, ok?' Ella still didn't look happy but she turned round with a pout and walked back into her room.

'What the hell is going on?' Ron shouted when the door closed. He looked at Harry, then at Hermione and finally at Malfoy. 'You two are…together?' He said almost hysterically.

'Err yeah' Hermione said shifting.

Ron turned to Harry with his eyes wide and expecting some kind of reaction again.

'What have you to say to that, Harry? Should we curse him?'

'I already knew' Harry didn't think Ron could get redder with rage, he was wrong.

'You…you…' He whispered incredulously. '…KNEW!' He ended shouting and punching the nearest bedpost.

Hermione moved toward him nervsouly. 'Ron, calm down ok?' She pleaded as Ron held his now throbbing hand.

'Calm down? Calm bloody down!' He said gesturing to Hermione and Malfoy. 'That is wrong!'

'I've already tried to get through to them' Harry said wearily as he sat down on their bed and rubbed his temples.

'Oh you're not off the hook either, Harry. You didn't tell me? I'm your best friend!'

'You've just proved why I didn't tell you. You freak out' Harry said, as he looked at Ron with a small frown.

Ron looked silently at all of them looking very much betrayed before turning and walking out of the room. They all remained in silence until Malfoy spoke up. 'Well, that went well don't you think?'

Both Hermione and Harry shot daggers at him.

'Do you think I should go after him?'

'Yes' 'No' Harry and Malfoy said simultaneously.

'Draco, what if he tells someone what he saw and they tell your dad!' She suddenly said, her eyes begging his.

'He wouldn't dare open his mouth' Malfoy said looking over at Harry who was shaking his head and looked slightly confused.

'I'm going to go and find Ron. It's a nice day, take Ella out to the lake for now. I'll join you later' She said putting on her robes and walking out of the door with Harry in tow.

'Where would he have gone?' Hermione said as they moved down the hall at a fast pace.

'Throw himself off the astronomy tower perhaps?' Harry said dryly.

'Don't say things like that'

'I don't think you realise how much he liked you'

'He'll get over it' She said coldly.

'He'll get over it? What's happened to you Herms? You've become so distant to us now that you have Malfoy as a sex buddy'

'Not that it's any of your business, but nothings happened'

'Not from lack of trying on Malfoy's part though, am I right?' He said, casting a sidelong glace at her.

Hermione gave him a quick look before spotting the redhead sitting at the lunch table, stabbing a bit of chicken to death.

'Ron' She said softly sitting down next to him as he continued to use his knife to cut apart and stab the bit of chicken. She layed her hand gently on his shoulder but he shoved it off violently.

'For the past 5 minutes, I've pretending this bit of chicken is Malfoy' He said in an unwavering voice. He picked up the bit of chicken in his hands and ripped it apart viciously before throwing it across the hall.

'Did that help?' Harry said as some Ravenclaws turned around to flick bits of chicken off of their clothing.

'I'd feel better if I was doing it to the real thing' He snapped dangerously as he held the knife tightly in his hand.

'Look, I'm really sorry Ron. I wish you hadn't found out that way'

'No, you probably wish I'd never found out at all' He said as he fiddled with his food on his plate. 'Do you even like him?'

'What? Of course I do!'

'Ok then' He said quietly. 'What is it that he's got that I haven't?'

'Money, looks, a generally amazing personality?' A voice drawled from behind them. They all swivelled round to see Malfoy walking up to them with Ella wrapped securely around his neck.

'Sod off, Malfoy' Harry said, seeing Ron clench his fists.

Ella leaned down and patted Ron's head gently. 'Don't worry Weasley, whenever I'm upset, I cry or take revenge' She said innocently to him. Malfoy was resisting the urge to say 'that's my girl' as Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked up at her in something akin to fear.

Ron then laughed and stood up as he faced Ella. 'Thank you, you're very right. But I generally don't cry so that leaves me with...' He looked up to Malfoy and smirked, 'revenge.'

'Look, fighting will get you no where' Hermione said, putting herself in between Malfoy and Ron who both looked ready to kill.

'Dad would win' Ella chipped in to Malfoy's amusement.

'You are setting such a bad example' Hermione hissed in Malfoy's ear.

'Fine, we'll go.' He said staring at Ron who was close to hyperventilating. Just to make it worse, he leaned it to press his lips gently against Hermione's and pulled back. 'See you later, gorgeous'

Now in hindsight, Malfoy probably would probably have pinpointed the decision to kiss her in front of other students as the worst decision ever. But he had done it and now many Slytherins who were closely connected to Lucius Malfoy were giving him evil smirks as many left the table to send letters to their fathers who would in turn contact Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

'No, the Cruciatus Curse doesn't kill' Malfoy said, as he lay back on the soft grass and Ella questioned him about many curses that apparently she had learnt about over the years. It had been a good 2 hours since he left Hermione to fend for herself in the great hall and he was starting to wonder if she was ever going to join him.

'But, if you do it a lot, won't it kill?' Ella asked innocently as she leant her head on his chest.

'Well, yes I suppose' He said, stroking her blonde hair gently.

'Have you ever used it?' She said, as she played with some grass.

'No, I haven't'

'Granddad has' She stated with a smile. Draco got up a little so he could clearly see his daughter.

'How-when-what' He rambled. 'I mean, how do you know that?'

'He told me once. He said he regretted it though'

'I bet' Malfoy muttered sarcastically. He blinked in the sunlight as he saw a figure moving towards them, the closer it got, the more he recognised the body of Hermione.

'Hey' He said with a smile as she looked down on him. He took in her appearance and noticed she wasn't wearing the same thing she was when he had left her. 'You changed?'

'Err yeah' Hermione said looking down at her clothes strangely.

'Everything alright?' He said, noting her behaviour was also different.

'Yeah, I'm just going to take a walk with Ella' She said looking down at the child who was looking up at her suspiciously.

'I'll come with you' He said, making a move to get up.

'No, don't worry. I wanna spend some alone time with her' She said as she took Ella's hand and strode away without another word. Ella cast her father a fearful look over her shoulder as she was pulled along by Hermione.

'That was odd' he said staring at the retreating figure. 'Ah well' He said, as he lay back down to have a sleep. He was about to drift off slowly when he heard someone sit down beside him and he opened his eyes to see Hermione looking at him with a smile.

'Hey' he said sitting up and taking her in. 'That was quick, wait, you changed again?' He said, brow furrowed as he took in her appearance

'Huh?' She said in complete confusion.

'You changed back into your original clothing' He stated as he saw her eyes give him a very pitying look.

'Are you ok?' she said putting her hand to his brow and giving it a kiss.

'Yeah. Anyway, that was a very quick walk, where's Ella?' He said surveying the surrounding area.

'She was with you' Hermione said, as if it were obvious.

'What? No, about 10 minutes ago you came and said you wanted to take her for a walk'

Hermione's eyes widened. 'No I didn't. I've been with Harry and Ron the whole time'

Malfoy got up suddenly as fear gripped him. 'Ok someone that looked like you took our daughter' he said in panic as he scanned the grounds.

'Please tell me you're joking' Hermione said, her voice shaking as the fear from his eyes was now reflected in hers.

'I was wondering why you, well whoever it was, was acting so strangely' He said as he started walking towards the castle with his wand out.

'Who the hell would want to take Ella?' She cried as she tried to keep up with his fast pace.

He stopped and looked at her sadly. 'My father'

A/N I re-read this and then re-wrote this chapter…4 times and then decided if I don't put it up now, well I never ever will! It's not my best, I know it but take pity on the girl who just sat through a 3 hour philosophy exam eh? Love you guys! Anyone want a crumpet? You get one if you review grins


	23. Not able to say goodbye

**Parents Too Young**

Disclaimer: NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE

A/N – Sorry this took so long in coming guys, I hope you like this chapter. I'm undecided on whether I like it or not.

Oh and whenever I mention what Lucius might be doing to Ella, please do no think paedophilic thoughts. It's more violence to Ella than any sexual stuff (wrong!)

**Not able to say goodbye**

'Your father?' Hermione said as she jogged to keep up with Malfoy's fast pace. They entered the school and made a beeline for Dumbledore's office, stopping at nothing in their way.

'Yes, my father' He snapped, as he turned the corner with Hermione calmly walking behind him.

'I think you need to calm down a bit here' Hermione said as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off harshly and fixed her with a stare.

'Calm down? My father has taken our daughter to do god knows what to her. I don't know how you're remaining so emotionless and calm. Maybe for once, you would get your head out of your ass and realise what's going on.'

'Remaining calm is the only thing keeping me from breaking down' Hermione whispered darkly as they appeared in front of the statue that guarded the way to the headmaster's office. 'This is all your stupid fault anyway' She muttered. Malfoy's head snapped round to face her.

'My fault?'

'You were the one that gave her away to a look a like'

'How was I supposed to tell the difference?' He said, giving her a glare before turning around and kicking the statue that was in their way.

'Oh that'll work' Hermione said with her arms crossed defiantly. He flung his body around to face her angrily.

'Then what!' She gave him a look, 'stop staring at me stupidly and help.'

'Oh, so you're giving me orders now?'

'Stop being so self centered' He bit back.

'I'm self-centered? If it weren't for your stupid display in front of the school, this wouldn't have happened' She snapped.

'Go on, blame me if it helps but-'

'Ahem' both heads snapped to the side to see Dumbledore next to the statue that had jumped to the side.

'Follow me to my office. I think you both need to calm down' He said flicking between Malfoy and Hermione who both looked ready to pummel the other.

They both walked into his office to find Snape bent over some bits of parchment that were lying on the headmasters desk. Hermione barely acknowledged him as she sat down but Malfoy walked up to his head of house and raised his wand angrily.

'You! You told my father! He's taken Ella to try and teach me a lesson you idiot' Malfoy said, growing redder and pointing his wand at Snape, who was remaining disinterested.

'I suggest you sit down, put your wand away and stop talking right now, Mr Malfoy before I feel the need to suspend you for raising your voice and insulting a teacher' Dumbledore said in a dangerous voice as he sat down with Snape standing next to him. 'Now, please do explain to me what is going on. I want to hear everything'

And so both Malfoy and Hermione launched into what had happened the past few weeks, both leaving out certain intimate details but leaving in the necessary bits. Dumbledore remained emotionless through the tale until the end where he let out a very shaky breath.

'I'm not sure at what point to begin. Severus, could you give us a moment?' He said, giving his colleague a disapproving look. It didn't go unnoticed by Snape as he walked slowly from the room, giving both Hermione and Malfoy a dirty look.

'This tale of events is leading me to some not so pleasant conclusions. Did your father say what he intended to do with Ella once he had her?' He said looking at Malfoy over his glassed.

'No' Draco admitted simply.

'This puts me in a highly difficult place' Dumbledore murmured as he fingers rubbed gently at his temples. 'You both want your child back?'

'Of course!' Hermione blurted out loudly, sitting forward in her seat.

'I think I should remind you that this was all for a class.' Dumbledore mentioned carefully.

'What are you saying?' Malfoy said dangerously.

'After a long time researching we have finally come to a conclusion about the spell and why it did not work. Someone, who we do not know yet, bewitched the room. It might have been by accident or it might have been with malicious intent. Any spell attempted on the room either did not work at all or worked with differences from the intended spell. The spell that created Ella worked, so the room must have had a spell cast upon it after that spell.'

Malfoy and Hermione looked at him in confusion and waited anxiously for him to continue.

'What I propose we do, is try the spell now that Ella is no where near the room which was effected or the castle at all.'

'So, you think we should just leave our child with Lucius and attempt the spell that if it works, would mean I would never even get to say goodbye?' Hermione said slowly.

'Yes, she is after all the repercussions of a spell. Nothing more.'

Neither Malfoy nor Hermione said a word, as they finally understood what their professor was saying.

'As we do not know what Lucius is doing or is intending to do, perhaps it would be a lot more humane to do the spell so Lucius can't do anything, as she won't exist.'

Hermione raised her tear filled eyes to look at her headmaster and then at Draco. She got up suddenly and fled from the room as the tears began to trail their way slowly down her cheeks.

Malfoy found her later on sitting silently in their daughter's room. He approached her cautiously and rested his hand on her shoulder.

'Dumbledore said to get back to him as soon as possible on what we decide' He said softly as he sat down next to her on the bed and drew her back into his arms.

'She's not even real' Hermione said as she fiddled with the bed covers. Malfoy stayed quiet.

'When I think about what your father is doing to her, I want to scream. Why can't we just go and get her? I mean, he can't have taken her far! We can go and look!' She said hopefully looking into Malfoy eyes.

'And then what? Would we raise her as our own for the rest of our lives? Dumbledore was right, she's not real. It's a nice fantasy but it's not real.'

'Stop saying that' She snapped as more tears fell down her face.

'Saying what?' He asked her gently.

'She's not real'

'You know it's true. I want her back too, I really do but we need to start being realistic'

'I know' Hermione said as she leaned up and captured Malfoy's lips softly. 'She's not real' She said resting her forehead against his.

'I know' He said, sliding his hand around her waist.

'Take me to bed' She said quietly as she backed away from him. Draco blinked stupidly until his shoulders slumped dejectedly.

'To sleep right?' He said running a hand through his hair.

'No' She stated simply before turning around and walking out of their daughter's room and into her own. Malfoy stood stuck into place for a few seconds before following her slowly.

'Are you sure about this?' He asked gently as he pulled her body up against his.

'I've been sure for a while' Hermione said quietly, fiddling with the buttons on her top.

'So you've been playing me with the whole 'I want to wait' thing?'

'No, I really did but…this thing with Ella. I think I like you…a lot'

'Damn straight you do' He said with a smirk before pulling her onto the bed. 'Last chance to back out' He said, knowing full well that if she told him she didn't want to know, he wouldn't listen.

'Would you just shut up and kiss me?' She said looking up at him and wriggling.

'Bossy'

'Idiot' She said leaning up and kissing him passionately.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Ella' was the first word muttered as Hermione awakened. The next thought that entered her mind was naked and Draco. She turned to her left as she heard a door open and Malfoy walk in with his school robes on.

She shot him a smile but it was lost on Malfoy as he avoided looking at her at all costs as he scurried about the room collecting some books.

'Draco?' Hermione tried. He made no movement to acknowledge he'd heard her. 'Draco?' She said leaning off the bed slightly and resting a small hand on his shoulder. He tensed up before raising his eyes to meet hers.

'Morning' He said with no emotion present.

'I..you don't…was I ...Draco!' She said trying to get his attention.

'What!' He said raising his voice sharply as he stood there with a scowl fixed in place.

'Why are you acting like this? Is it Ella? Or…is it about…err…last night?'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Well, I think doing the spell would be the best route for Ella. And…last night was fun'

'Spell? Fun?' Hermione said clutching the thin sheet to her bare body. 'What's up with you?'

'Nothings up with me. I do honestly think the spell is our best bet as I know what my father could and probably will do'

'And what about me?'

'You were fun' He muttered making no attempt at looking at her.

'I'm starting to hate that word' She said coldly as she looked around for her clothes. The only thing she found was a shirt and she shrugged it on and stood up to face him. 'I don't know what to say.'

Malfoy smirked as he very obviously raked his eyes over her bare thighs and across her barely covered breasts. 'Hmmm…fancy having some fun again?' He said reaching over to put his hand on her thigh.

'Get off me' She said in a low deadly tone. He stopped and tilted his head to the side.

'Didn't tell me that last night though did you? As I remember you were all over me' He said stepping closer with an arrogant smile in place.

She slapped him hard. 'Stop being such an ass' She hissed.

Malfoy's lips pursed and his eyes darkened. Hermione took a subconscious step back as he looked dangerous. But then his shoulders sagged and he let out a defeated sigh.

'Ok, I'm sorry. You were more than fun. You were…' He trailed off thoughtfully. Hermione tapped her foot with an expectant glare on her face.

'I was what?' Hermione said, raising both eyebrows.

'You were…wonderful'

'Wonderful?' Hermione said, her anger dissolving in a flash.

'Yes. How bout me?'

'You were…average' Hermione said, with a small smirk as leaned in and pressed her lips gently to his.

'Average? I'll show that I'm above bloody average' He growled as he tackled her onto the bed and started taking off the shirt she had on.

She pushed him back gently. 'Later, I promise. But we need to talk'

'Yeah' He admitted as he rolled off of her.

'I want my daughter back and for me to do that, I need access to your manor.' Hermione said, pulling on some jeans and tying back her hair.

'Hold on a second, you're going now? You, Hermione Granger, are missing class?'

'Uh huh' Hermione said giving a proud grin. 'Anyway, I need you to get into your house'

'Right' He said dubiously. 'So your gunna what? Stroll in there, find our daughter in a place that you don't even know your way around, get her, bring her back here without my father knowing?'

'Well…that's the plan'

'And if you come across my father…what are you going to do? He would kill you straight away. It's not worth the risk. I say we do the spell. We don't even know he's keeping Ella at home'

'Well we need to start somewhere. I'm going to go with or without you. With you will give me better odds of surviving.'

'I don't want to risk you ok?'

'If you love me, you'll come with me and not let me go by myself'

'Who says I love you?' He said with a smirk. She shifted uncomfortably.

'I don't know. So…you don't?'

Malfoy broke out in a genuine smile. 'Nah, I totally do'

'Does that mean you're coming?' Hermione said hopefully.

'Dumbledore would kill us'

'I don't care' Hermione said, picking up her jacket.

'I want you so much right now' Malfoy said striding out of their room with Hermione behind him.

…………………………………………………

'I know a back way in. So just stay behind me and if we see anyone coming, you hide and I'll handle it' Malfoy said as he walked calmly on to the grounds and around the mansion.

'Big enough house Draco? Compensating for something?'

''You know I'm not' He said throwing a smile over his shoulder. They crept around the side of the house and went through a door that led to the kitchen where house elves were busily preparing food. The minute they saw Draco, they all froze.

'Keep working' He said in a demanding voice as he walked through. Hermione gave all of them a pitiful look as she moved her way through the kitchen and up a small staircase to the main house.

Draco opened the small door at the top of the staircase and peered around to check for people, when he saw no one, he pushed the door full open and walked out.

'Draco!' A woman's voice shrieked behind him. He turned and slammed the door shut he came from before Hermione could come through.

'Mother' He said swivelling around with a fake smile plastered to his face. He smiled sweetly before embracing her in a quick hug.

'Draco' She said looking him up and down suspiciously. 'Any reason why you are not in school and creeping in through the kitchen?'

'Forgot a book' He stated simply.

'You could have just owled me and I would have sent it to you. Now what's the real reason why you're here' She said, folding her arms elegantly.

'I..' His mother's eyebrow rose. 'I'm having girl problems and I need your advice' He tried.

It worked for now. 'A girl!' His mother squealed loudly. 'Oh how wonderful. Is she nice? Pretty? Pureblood I hope.'

'She's nice' He said, thinking his way out of the inevitable conversation.

'Well come on in to the sitting room and tell me about her' She said laying her hand gently on her son's arm and leading him toward the sitting room.

'I don't really feel like talking about her at the moment actually. Is err father around?' Malfoy said looking around the entrance hall.

'I don't believe so. Why? Is the issue with a girl a male thing? You can tell me you know, Draco'

'I will, when I'm ready' He said with a fake smile. 'Anyway, I feel like a walk'

He started walking off before his mother stopped him again. 'So you came to the house through the kitchen, during school, to talk about a girl who you now don't want to talk about and instead go for a walk?' His mother said with a smirk. 'Do not lie to me'

Draco turned to face his mother's now very icy glare. 'I can't tell you why I'm here.'

'Oh yes you can. And you will' She said, gliding over her son and fixing him with another glare.

'I will tell you, just not now. Ok?'

'Don't be disobedient. It's not like you. And Draco, you may want to tell that girl you so nicely left in the kitchen, to join us perhaps?' Malfoy's mouth opened and shut in shock. He walked slowly to the door in the entrance hall and pulled it open revealing a very bored Hermione. She blinked up at Draco before getting up and walking out with him.

'Mother, Hermione. Hermione, my mother' Draco said with a tone that made it obvious he would rather die by flesh eating snails than be standing there.

'Good taste Draco. Pretty.' Narcissa said as her eyes perused Hermione.

'Nice meeting you, Mrs Malfoy'

'Indeed' She said briskly. 'Now what are you doing sneaking a girl into my home?' Malfoy and Hermione shared a look of panic. 'Wait, did you say your name was Hermione? Hermione Granger?'

'Err yes' She said shifting uncomfortably.

Narcissa's eyes became cold with fury as she turned on her son. 'How dare you bring a muggle born into our home. Is that why you were creeping in? So I wouldn't notice? Wait until your father hears about this!' She said pointing her finger at Draco.

Before Draco knew what was happening, he heard a 'stupefy' behind him, followed by a flash of red as his mother fell to the ground stunned. He swivelled to see Hermione with her wand outstretched.

'I cannot believe you just did that! That's my mother! I'm going to be so punished when she wakes up'

'She was going to stop us. It was the only way' She said apologetically, putting her wand away. 'Now where are your dungeons?'

'We are going to have a strict talk about spells on parents when we get back' he said taking her hand and pulling her towards the dungeons.

………………………………………..

'Goodness. You Slytherins like your dark and dank dungeons, don't you?' Hermione said as she crept down the cobbled steps and down into a long, dark corridor.

'Well, we like having dungeons because we can hide all sorts of stuff here'

'Like dead muggle bodies?' Hermione snapped.

'Never killed a muggle.'

'Doesn't mean your father hasn't' She said, wrapping her jacket around as she shivered.

'You cold?'

'Aren't you? It's freezing down here' She said, clutching her jacket. Malfoy wordlessly shrugged off his robe and put around Hermione's shoulders. Leaving his arm draped around her shoulders. 'Thanks.'

They moved around a corner to see a small room that looked like a jail cell. They looked through the bars and to disappointment, found nothing.

'Maybe if I call her name or something'

'You could try but I really don't think she's here' Draco said, searching through the darkness. Hermione walked down another small corridor to another empty room. She slouched against a large box and let out a saddened cry.

'Mum?' Hermione froze, as did Draco who was only metres away from her. 'Mum? Dad?' Hermione jumped off the box and turned to look at it. Her hands covered her mouth.

Without another word, Draco aimed a spell at the box, which broke it into pieces. In the middle of the mess was sitting their small, upset daughter.

'Ella!' Hermione screamed as she embraced her daughter in her arms and hugged her til she could barely breath. Draco followed with exactly the same response. But then they suddenly both got pushed away by Ella as she grabbed her mother's hand and tried to pull her down the corridor.

'We have to go now' She said, her voice breaking with tears. 'He's coming, we have to go'

'Who's coming?' Malfoy asked desperately as Hermione shot him a panicked look.

'Me' a cold voice spoke from the shadows as Lucius stepped out with his wand in front of him. 'So predictable, Draco. Come for your daughter? And you brought the little mudblood. How charming.'

Both Hermione and Draco moved in front of Ella to protect her. The move wasn't lost on Lucius who smiled maliciously.

'Let's go somewhere more…light shall we? This dungeon is giving me a headache' Lucius said indicating with his wand where he wanted them to go. 'Draco will lead, the girl behind him, the mudblood behind her and I will make sure none of you try to escape. Understand?'

They all walked slowly out of the dungeons into the living room where a very nervous looking house elf was waiting. 'Mr Malfoy, your wife was found stunned sir-' He started to squeak out.

'Which one of you did it?' He said coldly, turning to face Hermione and Draco.

'Me' Hermione said with no fear evident in her voice.

Lucius seemed to contemplate her answer for a while before raising his wand again. 'It seems that you are going to have make a decision today, Draco' Lucius said as he twirled his wand through his fingers. 'You simply can't live in this house while being friendly with a mudblood. Our reputation will not take it so if you choose to end everything with this girl and come back to your family as a Malfoy, I will forgive you for this little mistake after some…time. If you decide the mudblood is more important than your heritage and family, you will no longer be apart of this family. You will have no money and no support.'

Draco remained still.

'So who is it going to be? Your family or the mudblood!' He shouted gesturing between him and Hermione. Ella hid herself shyly behind Hermione who was looking at Draco hopefully.

Draco looked at his father, who was standing tall with superiority as his wand was held out his side. He then looked at Hermione who was giving him a look that said exactly what she thought of the situation. She put her hands on her hips as if his answer should be obvious.

He made his mind up. He hung his head low as he headed over to Hermione. Lucius's grip on his wand tightened and his eyes burned with fury.

Draco put a steady hand on Hermione's cheek as she smiled. He leant in and kissed her gently before putting his mouth near her ear and whispering, 'I'm sorry'. Hermione looked confused for a second before her anger and hurt rose to the surface as she watched Draco turn away and walk towards his father who was now looking happily at his son.

A/N He chose his dad…sowwee, But don't worry, I looove happy endings, so it will be a happy ending.

HARRY POTTER HBP COMES OUT TOMORROW NIGHT! I'm one of those people that go to the midnight openings, it's always so much fun! Can ya tell i'm excited? And, I won't update this until I've finished the book. I bet this website will be dead the day after HP HBP comes out. Anyway, happy reading guys!


	24. Broken hearts

**Parents Too Young**

**Disclaimer: If I was JK, I'd be working on book 7 and not typing fanfiction. None of this is mine.**

**A/N : I really suck at updating. And I apologise to everyone that actually stuck with this story and waited for me to update. I hate leaving stories unfinished so…here it is. **

**I'm going to give you guys a choice here. I know some people would prefer a story never updated than a story update with a really crappy chapter….so this is the chance for those people to stop reading now. You can choose to not bother with this chapter…or read it at your peril. Don't say I didn't warn you ;-)**

**Broken hearts**

Lucius smiled wide as his son stood next to him. He knew his son would chose family over some stupid mudblood, he had been raised to believe that blood line and family were the most important thing.

'Well, now we have that out of the way…would you mind removing yourself from my grounds so I can disinfect the house? Oh and take the consequences of a spell gone wrong too' He said coldly, indicating to Ella who still looked completely confused. Where as Hermione was attempting not to cry, her hurt and betrayal shone obviously in her eyes as she shook her head.

Hermione started to turn around to head out of the mansion when she heard a gasp come from Malfoy and a 'how interesting' come from Lucius. She spun round to see what was the matter and found both sets of eyes trained on the space next to her. She looked down expecting Ella but found no one and nothing. She looked around wildly and then at Malfoy who was in a state of shock.

'What just happened?' She asked Malfoy desperately trying to make eye contact.

'She just dissapeared' He said slowly, looking at the empty space beside Hermione. Lucius stood with a curious expression on his face as his eyes narrowed.

'They did the spell' Hermione said softly. 'They didn't wait for our say so and instead they did the spell without us!' She yelled, attempting to prompt a reaction or show of expression from Draco. She was hoping for too much. She saw a flick of surprise upon his face before he returned to his look of boredom.

'I can't say I'm not pleased. Anyway, would you mind leaving the premises now before I have to curse you?' He said looking at the girl who was breaking down in front of him. She collapsed to the floor in tears as the entire situation overcame her, she had lost the one person she thought she loved and now she'd just lost her child. Lucius merely rolled his eyes and let out a bored sigh.

'Don't you dare move boy' Lucius snarled under his breath as he saw Draco make a move to go to Hermione.

Draco looked up at his father and then at the crumpled mess on the carpet that was Hermione. He looked between them before moving out of his fathers reach quickly and bending down to comfort her.

'I'm sorry' he said sadly as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her gently on the lips. 'I'm so so sorry' He muttered again. Hermione quickly flinched out of his grasp as her crying slowly died down.

'Get away from her, Draco' Lucius said. His expression one of complete disgust at the scene in front of him.

Draco gave a last look at Hermione before standing up and leaving the room abruptly. Hermione stood up shakily, looked at Lucius with a last look of pure hatred and walked slowly out of the mansion and headed back to Hogwarts attempting not to cry again until she got there.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione took a shaky breath in as she packed her trunk with her stuff, she was avoiding the looks from Harry and Ron as they helped her. She had got back to the castle and told them what had happened, Harry, as predicted had been a whole lot more sympathetic than Ron over the situation.

She moved the bed covers aside to find her pyjamas and instead found a Slytherin cloak lying there, she picked it up and threw it across the room angrily before aiming her wand at it and making it burst into flames. Ron and Harry exchanged worried looks before increasing the speed of packing.

She heard a slight noise coming from the living room and looked up at the doorway, expecting Ginny or Claire to appear but instead she got a bigger shock.

'Draco'

'Hermione' he said leaning against the door frame. Both Harry and Ron stood up and reached slowly for their wands.

'Get out of here, Malfoy' Harry said slowly. Draco raised an amused eyebrow and sighed.

'Calm down Potter, I'm only here to get my stuff'

'How dare you walk in here…' Ron said angrily, moving closer to him. Hermione put out a hand onto Ron's arm to stall him.

'He's not worth it' Hermione said, busily packing her clothes in her trunk.

'Actually, I was wondering if I could have a word' Malfoy said to Hermione. 'Alone'

'You must think we're idiots!' 'We're not leaving you alone with her you evil ferret' Ron and Harry both shouted.

Hermione looked at Malfoy's pleading eyes and gave a shaky sigh. 'Ok, can you give us a minute?' Hermione said quietly. Both Harry and Ron gave her an offended look before stalking out the room past a very smug Malfoy.

Draco shut the door behind him slowly and walked cautiously into the room. Hermione crossed her arms and sat down in the bed, folding her legs.

'You must be quite annoyed' Malfoy said, shifting his robe off of his shoulders.

'Quite annoyed? You think I'm quite annoyed? I'm more than annoyed! I had the urge to kill you back there you worthless bit of crap. And Ella, poor Ella…'

'Look, I'm upset about Ella too'

'Oh yeah, look at you. God, you're heartbroken aren't you?' She snapped sarcastically. 'I mean, the last thing Ella probably learnt was that her father was an arrogant ass who has left her and her mum'

'You have to understand-'

'No, you have to understand. How could you do that? I thought you'd changed!'

'I'm a Malfoy, a Slytherin and a pureblood. Did you really think we could work? My family hates muggleborns. I would be the laughing stock of the entire family. I would never be respected. My mother and father would disown me. I'd have nowhere to live and I'd have no money to my name. Never doubt that I loved you, ok? Oh I did. But deep inside, I knew from the start nothing could happen.'

Hermione stared at him before rested her face in her hands as the tears started to slip down her cheeks yet again. 'So what now?' She asked quietly.

'We go back to what we were.'

'So we'll now walk around school throwing insults at each other?'

'Well…yeah.'

'God I hate you'

'Don't say that' Malfoy said sadly as he reached out to touch her but she pulled away as if burnt. 'Hey, is that my Slytherin robe in the corner all burnt?'

Hermione threw him an unimpressed look before standing up and brushing herself down. 'Well, I suppose now you're out of the equation…maybe I'll go and ask Ron out or something'

'You wouldn't dare'

'Oh I would'

'You wouldn't'

'Oh trust me, right now I'm capable of anything' Hermione said, fire dancing her eyes.

'But Weasley?'

'His name is Ron'

'Like I care'

They both looked at one another and both let out small smiles. 'I'm gunna miss you, Granger' He said softly as he bent down and kissed her one last time before practically running out of the room before he could see the heartbroken expression on Hermione's face.

Neither Hermione nor Malfoy asked Dumbledore about his decision to do the spell that would make Ella go, as they both knew it was for the best, however much it pained them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

2 months later

Snape rolled his eyes as he looked down at Hermione who had her hand waving about in the air.

'Miss Granger, I'd much rather other students attempted to answer my questions than you, who thinks she knows everything in the world.' He snapped. Malfoy let out a snigger as the other Slytherins smirked.

'We will leave that there for today. You may go.' Snape snapped as he watched everyone eagerly shove all their books into their bags and run out of the classroom.

'Hermione, you coming to lunch now?' Ron asked outside the classroom.

'Lunch? You do realise Snape just gave us an essay to do, don't you? I'd much rather eat knowing I have all my homework done' She said, giving them a smile before turning in the direction of the library. 'Oooof' She said as she made contact with something and her books fell the floor. 'Damn' She cursed reaching down to pick them up.

'Watch where you're going, Granger' Draco said, as his friends kicked the books further away from her.

'Shove off, Malfoy' She said as she gathered her books into her arms and walked by him. It was getting easier for her now to act horribly to Malfoy, probably because Malfoy was acting horribly to her and the words seemed to spring from her mouth before she could stop them.

She sat down at a small table near the back of the library and started reading before her attention was broken as someone sat down beside her.

'How've you been?' She looked up into the smirking face of Draco Malfoy. Hermione blinked in shock.

She snapped out of it and shrugged. 'Not bad, you?' She said casually. He gave her a gentle smile before looking around the library.

'I'm good. So…doing much lately?'

Hermione looked suspiciously at him before sighing. 'What is it that you want?'

'Well, I heard this rumour you see. And as you know, rumours in this place tend to have some truth behind them.'

'I'm trying to do an essay here so could you cut to the chase.' She snapped impatiently.

'Well…I hear you and Ron are a couple now' He said, watching her reaction as carefully as possible. She looked highly surprised and then smirked.

'So what if I am?' She said, watching him carefully.

Draco leaned back hesitantly. 'Oh, I was just wondering. Well congratulations then' He said looking down sadly before standing up and turning to head out of the library.

'I'm not going out with him' She said slowly. Malfoy turned around with a wide smile smacked on his face. 'And it wouldn't really matter if I were now, would it?'

'Hmmmm' Draco said, sitting down next to her. 'Wanna hear something cool?'

'I suppose' She said, looking expectantly.

'I've just gained my inheritance, so I'm now stupidly rich' he said proudly with a grin.

'Well, thanks for sharing and gloating but I do have work to do' Hermione said, turning back towards the book in front of her.

Hermione suddenly felt warm breath on her neck and ear, and closed her eyes. 'I miss you' Draco said softly.

'Well, it was your fault you lost me' Hermione said pulling away from him.

'Well, what if I said I was wrong?'

'Too late now, I'm with Ron' Hermione said, cracking a smile.

'You just said you weren't'

'I'm not, but I like winding you up' She said smiling up at him. 'Anyway, I thought we were meant to be doing the whole hatred thing.'

'I could never hate you. I loved you'

'You loved your father more' She said with some anger.

'What if I said I don't care about my father that much anymore? What if I said, I want you right now on this table and then I want you for the rest of my life?'

'I'd ask what you'd been drinking' Hermione said, smiling innocently.

'Let's try again ok? I can't bare it. Every time I see you... it hurts!'

'You know what? I want you to feel, feel the pain, hurt and betrayal you put me through' Hermione said coldly standing up and facing him. 'So Draco, us is not going to happen' She cupped his cheek softly 'I'm sorry' She whispered as she watched him recoil in hurt.

He turned away from her coldly and started striding away. 'If I were you, I would have never let me go' Hermione said loudly, knowing he could hear her, as he walked out the library.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next few months consisted of Malfoy either looking longingly at Hermione or looking depressed every time she walked into a room. The Slytherins had actually refrained from letting Lucius know that his son was still longing after the mudblood. They either turned a blind eye or were completely oblivious to Malfoy's constant depression at any mention of Hermione.

Hermione on the other hand was the opposite, she appeared to be happy all the time and would smile and laugh at anything anyone would say to her, even if it weren't funny at all.

It was a cold, April morning when Hermione took notice that Draco hadn't come down for breakfast. The thought entered her mind as quickly as it came and she didn't think about it again until the paper arrived. 'Oh my goodness' Hermione said, dropping her pumpkin juice over the table.

'What?' Harry said as half the Gryffindor table looked at Hermione expectantly. 'Lucius has been arrested. He's in Azkaban.' Hermione said. She looked towards Draco's empty seat, got up and rushed out of the hall. No one said anything but everyone knew exactly where she was going.

Hermione rushed to the Slytherin common room and rushed past Blaise who had just said the password to get in.

She walked through the common room, ignoring all the dirty looks she was getting and walked up towards the boy's dorms. Blaise caught up with her and looked at questioningly.

'What are you doing?'

'Where's Draco? I heard about his dad.'

Blaise gave her an unsure look before pointing to a door down the corridor. 'Be careful, he's not in the best of moods as I'm sure you'll find out.'

Hermione pressed open the door to see Draco lying on a small double bed staring at the ceiling.

'We're not allowed girls in here' Draco said blankly.

'Like you ever stuck to the rules'

'I suppose you're here to gloat about how happy you are'

'No' Hermione stated. 'I was worried about you'

'Oh. I'm fine' He said, emotionless.

'Yeah you sound it' Hermione said with an edge of sarcasm. Hermione sat slowly on the edge of his bed and leaned down slowly and brushed his hair away from his eyes. 'I am sorry'

'I know' He said sadly as she lay next to him gently. 'I'm heading home later today to see my mum.'

'Do you know how she is?'

'Coping' He said, idly picking up her hand and fondling it. Hermione leaned over and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. Draco cracked a smile. 'Wow, if I knew that all it'd take was my father going to jail to get you running into my room willingly and kissing me, I would have sent him to azkaban myself along time ago.'

'You love your father'

'Do I? I'm only there because I fear the consequences. I only respect him because he seems to have all this power. But all that power has come from other people's fear of him. I don't wanna be like that. I used to...but not anymore'

An out of breath Pansy suddenly appeared at the door. 'Draco!' Her eyes saw Hermione lying closely next to him and she sighed. 'Knew I was too late. Sorry to hear about your dad.' Pansy said before turning and leaving as quickly as she had come.

Draco and Hermione lay together on the bed looking at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. Neither saying a word as they realized that everything that once stood in their way of being together was now gone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N Told you it sucked. I haven't decided if there's gunna be another chapter or not. I showed this one to my friend and they suggested that I could just leave it like that. But I dunno…**

**Please, if you're going to flame me…do it nicely. **


	25. Epilogue

**Parents Too Young**

A/N - I love epilogues. I love writing them and I love reading them because they're usually so happy and fluffy. Now, I took a long time over this not because I didn't write anything….I actually wrote 5 epilogues…I know **headdesk** One of them was really sad and unhappy so I decided not to use it because I'm a happy endings type of person usually.

FLUFF ALERT!

**Epilogue**

It was 7.13am when a 23 yr old Draco Malfoy felt someone shaking him awake and yelling something at him that he couldn't quite be bothered to work out. He let out a groan and rolled over, ignoring the nagging noise.

'2 more minutes' He mumbled into his pillow.

'Get your ass of bed right now,' Harry said, aiming his wand at the curtains to make them pull back, revealing the early morning sun that shone harshly upon Draco's bed.

'Just 2 more freakin minutes, Potter!' he snapped as he pulled the duvet cover over his head and snuggled deeper in the bed.

'You are getting your ass out of bed right now because if you don't, I'm going to go get Snape and make him kiss you' Harry smirked as he watched Draco appear over the top of his covers with a disgusted expression on his face.

'Congratulations Potter, I am now going to need therapy' He said, as he rolled lazily out of bed and put a robe on. He stepped out into the hallway of Malfoy Manor and suddenly found his ear hurting as Ron yelled directly into it.

'T-minus 1 hour 34 minutes people!' Ron said, but there was no rush evident in his voice and Malfoy turned towards him, knowing Ron was doing it to annoy him.

'Your boyfriend runs a tight ship' Malfoy said as he looked over at Harry who simply shot him a glare. Suddenly Ginny came around the corner, clad in bridesmaid dress with Blaise tagging along, already dressed in his dress robes for the wedding.

'Why aren't you dressed!' Ginny yelled as she looked at Malfoy who was still trying to wake up and stood in the middle of the hall with his robe hanging loosely of his body. 'Harry, I give you this one thing to do…wake up Malfoy. Look, it's right here on my list, Harry's to do list – wake up Malfoy at 6.30am, and you can't even do that! Hermione is going to shoot me.' Ginny said as she scurried away whilst mumbling expletives under her breath about men.

'Someone's sleeping on the sofa tonight' Malfoy said as he looked at Harry who was trying to refrain from hexing Malfoy on the spot.

'Could you stop making couple jokes for like 3 minutes and actually get ready?' Harry said as he spotted Mrs Weasley coming up the corridor. Harry's eyes darted from side to side trying to find somewhere to hide, knowing exactly what Mrs Weasley was going to say.

'Yeah, but Ginny actually is your girl so you know, I'm allowed that one' Malfoy said, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking around. Mrs Weasley approached and gave Malfoy a disappointed glare.

'Draco, why are you not getting ready?' Mrs Weasley said in a high-pitched voice. Malfoy suddenly pointed an accusing finger at Harry with a smile.

'His fault, he didn't wake me up. I mean Potter, you only had one job to do today and you couldn't even do it right' He said with a laugh, Harry hitting him playfully over the head and smiling.

………………………………

'Now don't get worried Hermione but I just saw Draco in the hall…and he had just rolled out of bed.' Ginny said carefully keeping herself out of reach from Hermione who was having her hair done in front of the mirror.

'Why didn't you wake him up earlier?' She snapped, turning her head to face Ginny who was adjusting her dress.

'I gave Harry that job…and he didn't do it. Just shows, don't trust men with anything.' Ginny sighed as she fiddled with her own hair. 'Nervous?'

'I wasn't until you happened to mention that Draco isn't ready' Hermione said as she started biting her fingernails agitated.

15 minutes had passed when Mrs Weasley walked in all red faced and stressed.

'You won't believe it. I just went downstairs and found Draco, Harry, Ron and Blaise all sitting down having a nice coffee. They have no sense of urgency! I shouted at them, don't worry, and yet they still didn't budge! It's like they have all day so they sit around having a good chit chat. Draco still isn't even changed' She yelled angrily.

Hermione looked all panicky and she looked at Ginny pointedly with pleading eyes.

'I'll go get them moving' Ginny said with a nod of her head.

When she got down to the dining area, she found them just as Mrs Weasley had said. They were all laughing about something or other and were sipping various drinks. The minute Harry saw Ginny's angry face his face changed to one of a deer caught in headlights.

'Oh I knew they'd send you down the minute mum reported the lack of movement to you and Hermione.' Ron said as he opened the daily prophet and scanned the pages lazily.

'How's the quidditch season going?' Malfoy asked Ron casually. Ron moved to the back of the paper and was about to report back when Ginny's screaming interrupted.

'I swear I'm going to kill you all! Draco, your wedding is in less that 2 hours and you have yet to even get changed! You're still sitting there in your robe and boxers drinking coffee as if you're on holiday. Now Harry, get him ready before I have a panic attack. Ron, make sure all the decorations are in place and Blaise, go and find Mrs Malfoy and ask her if there's anything that is needed to be done.' With that, Ginny turned and stormed out of the kitchen.

'Just 5 more minutes' Draco said with a smirk as he placed his feet on the table and grabbed a section of the prophet to read, everyone else murmuring in agreement.

……………………………………………..

'T-Minus 23 minutes!'

'Shut the hell up, Weasley!' Malfoy yelled out to the corridor as he combed through his hair in the mirror.

'Wouldn't guess this is meant to be the happiest day of your life' Harry said, as he leant on the doorway to Malfoy's room. Malfoy gave a smile and shook his head.

'Tell Weasley to shut up and I might be able to like this day a little better'

'You nervous?' Harry asked, moving into the room and shutting the door.

'No' He replied.

'Honestly?'

'Extremely.' Malfoy said as he moved bits of stray hair into place obsessively.

'You love her' Harry stated as she moved next to Malfoy and moved the bits of hair Draco had not succeeded in moving right.

'I do…Did that 'I do' sound ok? Maybe I should try saying it in a lower voice. I don't wanna sound like a girl on my own wedding day. '

Harry let out a laugh and turned Malfoy to face him as his eyes scanned him. 'You look fine. Now just remember to say everything right and you'll be great.'

'Thanks, Harry' Malfoy said, giving him a genuine smile.

……………………………………….

'T-Minus 4 minutes' Ron said in Malfoy's ear as he leaned over from the chair behind Harry and Malfoy. They were sitting in the garden, which had been completely renovated into a wedding, white chairs with flowers were filled with guests and Malfoy stood at the front chatting happily to Harry who was best man.

'Do you reckon I have time to go the toilet?' Malfoy said quietly to Harry but it was his mother who was on the other side of Harry who answered.

'No you do not. Hold it.'

'T-Minus 3 minutes' Ron said quietly as he leaned from behind them.

'I can go in 3 minutes' Malfoy said, making a move to head in doors to the toilet.

Harry stuck out his hand and caught him. 'No you can't'

'I like a challenge' He said, quickly moving out of Harry's grip and striding across the garden and into the manor.

Harry sat down and put his head in his hands. Blaise scurried to the front after watching Draco's retreating form. 'Ok, Harry mate…where did he just go? We kind of need him to start the wedding.'

'Is Hermione ready then?' Ron asked.

'Well yeah, and I was just about to start the wedding when I suddenly saw our groom walking across the garden and into the house. Care to tell me what is happening?'

'He's gone to the toilet' Harry stated.

'2 minutes before his wedding?' Blaise said, looking nervously at the room that held Ginny, Hermione and Hermione's dad who were waiting.

'I'm going to kill that boy when he gets back' Narcissa snapped as she looked over to where Draco had disappeared.

'I'm back' Malfoy announced as all heads swivelled to look at him accusingly. 'What?' He said innocently.

'Great, brilliant…ok let's get started.' Blaise said, as he strode up the aisle and into the manor to tell Ginny and the Grangers.

'T-minus 0 minutes' Ron whispered to Harry and Malfoy but for the first time that morning, Malfoy didn't hear him as he was completely entranced by the bride who was gliding up the aisle, gripping her father's arm tightly.

The ceremony went by without a hitch, Hermione and Draco exchanging vows without fault and at the end of the wedding, as Draco was pulling away from the kiss he whispered into her ear. 'I love you, Hermione'. Hermione smiled.

…………………………….

He could hear the soft padding off someone's footsteps in the hall outside of the darkness of his room. He immediately knew who was walking up the hallway to his bedroom. It was becoming a regular occurrence lately. The sound neared the door and stopped, suddenly the creak of the large wooden door was heard opening and a voice came from around the door.

'Dad?' A small blond haired boy whispered into the darkness of the bedroom.

Draco shifted his weight on the bed, causing his wife to stir beside him.

'Bad dream again?'

'Ya huh' the boy said nodding as he headed towards the bed and climbed up on his fathers side.

'What was it about this time?'

'Goblins'

'Goblins aren't scary little one'

'They are when they have big knives and they were really angry'

'Speaking of angry' a new voice chirped in to the darkness of the room. 'I was hoping to get a bit of sleep tonight.'

'Sorry mum' the boy said as he slipped under the cover between his two parents and snuggled up to his father. It was 15 minutes before the boy spoke again.

'Dad, why can't I have a house elf?' He said shifting to look up at his father whose blond hair was covering his tired eyes.

'We've been through this' he grumbled.

'Everyone has a house elf at home. Why can't we have one?'

'Because your mother thinks that the elves would be happier not serving us humans'

'Oh. Can't we get just one house elf?' He said turning up to his father with pleading eyes but it was his mother who replied.

'No' Hermione snapped irritably from the other side of the bed.

'But mum..' He said with a whiney tone.

'I said no.' the boy held a disappointed pout until he turned back to his father with a smirk.

'Can I get a house elf?'

'Your mum said no'

'Fine.' He said, sweeping his blond hair out of his eyes and putting his head next to his fathers on the pillow.

'My room is a full 3 rooms away,' a blonde girl said entering the room and padding across the floor, ' and I could hear Matthew clearly'

'You did not' Matthew said, poking his tongue out at her. She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head.

'I so did' She replied with a smirk.

'You didn't'

'I did'

'Didn't'

'Did'

'Didn't'

'Ok so I see the hope of getting any sleep is completely gone' Draco said, running his head through his hair and sitting up slightly in his bed. 'You shouldn't be up this late sweetheart, you've got a big day tomorrow'

'I was busy reading all my books. I want to be prepared.' The girl said jumping up onto the bed and sitting cross-legged facing her father.

Draco didn't have to look over at Hermione to know that she was smiling proudly of her daughter that so resembled herself.

'What's school like? Will there be lots of homework and essays to do?'

'Dad, when can I go to Hogwarts?' Matthew said, looking at his sister who was bursting with excitement.

'Not until you're old enough.'

'You and mum met at Hogwarts didn't you?' The girl asked sweetly.

'Yes, Lilly. It was love at first sight for her, she saw me and simply fell in love with me.' A loud scoffing noise was heard from Hermione's side of the bed and she sat up and shot a playful glare at her husband who leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

'Do you think I'll meet my future husband there?'

'Perhaps' Hermione said before Draco interjected angrily.

'No you won't because remember, you're not allowed to date until you're 32 at the very earliest and listen very carefully; all males in school only want one thing and one thing only and that's-'

'Draco!' Hermione hissed before he could finish his sentence. 'Ignore your father darling'

Both Matthew and Lilly looked highly confused for a moment before letting it slide, assuming it not to be important.

'I hope I'm in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I've read up on all the houses and as long as I'm not put into Slytherin then I'll be happy' She said, watching her father let out a very small pout.

'Slytherin isn't that bad you know' Draco said, feeling the need to defend his house.

'It is' Hermione said, winking at her husband. 'Now go to bed you two, we're up earlier enough as it is'

'I'm too excited though.' Lilly said, grinning as she jumped on the bed slightly.

'At least try and get some sleep' Hermione said, running her hand through her long, brown hair.

'Fine' Lilly said, jumping off of the bed and scurrying back out of the bedroom. A second later they heard the door to bedroom being closed.

'You should get some sleep too' Hermione said, lying down and staring at Matthew who was curled up beside Draco.

'Can't I sleep here?'

'Course you can' Draco said, ignoring the look Hermione was giving him.

It was only 10 minutes later when Draco heard the steady breathing signalling sleep from Hermione and Matthew. He looked down at his son and then over at his wife and he could hear his daughter listening to music in the other room whilst studying hard for school that she had yet to start. He finally let his eyes slide shut with a smile of happiness on his face.

………………..

**Last A/N** - I really never thought I'd make 2000 reviews (and over 18000 hits), I mean….wowness! I've enjoyed writing this story so much and I've loved the support I've been given from people. You all rock my socks. Thank you so much to every single person that read and reviewed.

To my betas, you guys really are awesome. Thanks!

Merry Christmas everyone and a happy new year!


End file.
